


A Victorian Fairytale

by GazingUpAtTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Almost Everyone Makes a Cameo, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, And More Snark, Emma Swan is Elizabeth Bennet, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, KIllian Jones is Mr Darcy, Period Typical Attitudes, Snark, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingUpAtTheMoon/pseuds/GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was insufferable, most certainly not a gentleman, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Yet fate keeps bringing them together and Emma begins to feel her will dwindling the more he tries to charm her. But she should have known Mr. Killian Darcy would not so easily be dissuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, I'm very nervous for this one and really-really hope you like it. Like really. I wanted to do justice to both Pride and Prejudice as well as Once Upon a Time and hope I haven't botched it in the process. I'd also like to say that this story is loosely based off Pride and Prejudice, so it will follow it in some aspects and differ from it from others. This is then my own unique creation. AU all the way you could say.
> 
> And I do acknowledge that Killian may have acted totally improper for a Victorian gentleman or even the typical Mr. Darcy but I'm kinda putting a twist to his character, giving him more of a flirtatious and cocky edge. Because come on guys, it's Hook, he isn't going to not flirt with Emma! So I guess you could say this isn't strictly 17th century rules we have going on here (like them referring each other by their first names)!
> 
> Also, I tried to drop hints but if you didn't catch them Mrs. Bennet is Granny and Mr. Bennet is Geppetto. More characters are going to make future appearances too, like Belle and Rumple, so stay tuned!
> 
> Pretty please review as I am very nervous over this and would appreciate any amount of feedback!

Emma sighed contently as she leisurely turned the page of her book, her eyes immediately devouring the first sentence. If only her life could always be so peaceful. All she needed was the warm fire that kissed her skin, the leather worn book the fed her imagination, and the soft quilt to that wrapped so perfectly around her body it was as if they were made for each other.

Peace, however, was very hard to come by in this house.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to God above the door of the parlor wouldn't open. If she just stayed quiet then Ruby would think she was somewhere else, maybe outside or in town….

"Emma!"

The door flung open with such force that Emma's body jolted in surprise, her book falling right from her hands. It landed with a soft thud on the ground, closing as it did, making Emma loose what page she had been on. She sent her sister a glare as she bent down to pick it up. "What?"

The brunette gave her a face splitting grin. "Someone's moved into Netherfield Park!"

As if such news warranted her to be running around the house screaming. Emma was about to tell her so when Ruby continued on in a excited breath, "But not just someone. A very young, handsome, and rich someone."

Oh, so that was what the young girl bouncing on her feet. A man. While such things didn't really pick at Emma's fancy the same couldn't be said to the rest of her family. Well, maybe not so much her father who'd rather stayed locked up in a room with a good book just like herself. But for her other sisters and mother? It seemed eligible men and potential husbands were the only topics they could talk about.

Then there was the eldest Bennet sister, who wasn't so opposed to the idea as Emma was but not as vocal about it either like Ruby. Speaking of which….

"So I see she's found you." Snow chuckled softly as she swept into the room. "I had been hoping to see your look of indifference when Ruby gave you the wonderful news." She swept her long black hair over her shoulder and sat gracefully down next to Emma.

Following right behind her were their other sisters, Aurora and Abigail. Aurora, like Ruby, was glowing with excitement while Abigail looked possibly more uninterested then Emma. Wordlessly she went to the opposite divan and pulled out a small history book from the folds of her dress. She and Emma were the only ones to have inherited their mother's blonde locks (unfortunately which were nothing but grey now) but Emma's were much more luminous and prone to curls while Abigail's mane was long and straight with a more softer shade of yellow then her sister's. Snow's hair was the oddball in the family, the darkest black one could imagine that their father swore came from his own deceased mother. He, Ruby, and Aurora were more alike with their differing shades of brunette but like his wife had nothing but grey to presently show (in addition to a currently balding head). Ruby and Aurora usually always mirrored each other in styles as well and both of them now had their tresses pinned up in a bun made of numerous braids.

"Isn't it splendid?" Aurora giggled, clasping hands with Ruby. "I hear he makes 5,000 pounds!"

Emma had to concede that was quite a fortune but still kept tight lipped about it all. She was still waiting for the last member of the female population of the house to come and make her entrance. Until she did and Ruby and Aurora kept pattering on Emma went to go and find the page she had been on in her book.

"His name is David Bingley." Snow said conversationally. "Ariel told me this morning when she came to invite us to the dinner party her parents are throwing. Apparently Mr. Bingley and his sister will both be attending along with a friend they brought along."

"A friend!" Ruby cooed. "How about it Emma? Snow can have Mr. Bingley and you can have this mystery friend!"

Snow blushed at the statement and bowed her head. Being the oldest it was she who their mother constantly flung at potential suitors so undoubtedly the same will happen with this Mr. Bingley. While Snow never dared refuse their mother the whole business made her feel somewhat uncomfortable as it battled with her shy and modest nature.

Emma scoffed. "Despite how appealing that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, that leaves him for me then."

Before anyone could admonish her their mother's voice traveled through the open doorway. "Oh how you grate on my nerves Mr. Bennet!" Then it sounded like a huff followed right after and the shuffling of feet.

Their father walked in a few seconds later, their mother hot on his heels. "You must go and introduce yourself and speak of the girls! 5,000 pounds a year Mr. Bennet! 5,000!" She was near red in the face, her eyes practically bulging against the spectacles of her glasses.

Their father took it all with stride, not being ruffled at all by his wife's onslaught. He took a seat next to Abigail and gave Mrs. Bennet a lazy smile. "My dear, your hair looks quite lovely today if I do say so myself."

Honestly, it didn't look any different from the usual updo she put it in but it was more than obvious he was blatantly trying to provoke her. "Mr. Bennet" She near growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you wish to send me to an early grave?"

"Well, I wouldn't say wish is exactly the term I would use…"

"Mr. Bennet!"

Emma snickered behind the pages of her book. Snow poked at her side in warning but even her lips were quivering with amusement.

"I'll have you know I ran into the chap yesterday in town, making the proper introductions and what not." He said it so quickly and casually that one could have missed it had they not been paying attention. Mrs. Bennet, of course, was always paying attention.

"You do want to kill me!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

Mr. Bennet scratched at his beard and shrugged. "You hadn't asked."

"And did Snow tell you that Ariel's family invited them to their dinner party?" Aurora asked excitedly.

Their mother's infamous glare then swiveled to her oldest daughter. "No, she didn't! Does no one tell me anything anymore in this house?"

Emma and Abigail both rolled their eyes.

"No matter!" Mrs. Bennet pronounced. "Now we have to focus on you, my lovely Snow, and make sure you look positively radiant for your first meeting."

"Like fattening up a pig for slaughter." Emma murmured none too quietly.

Mrs. Bennet lightly slapped her on the shoulder. "Hush now Emma. And I'll have none of your usual inappropriateness. You're to be on your best behavior else you'll ruin your sister's future!"

"Her future!" Emma gasped mockingly. "Why Snow, did you know your whole future now lies on the shoulders of not only this Mr. Bingley but myself as well? How will I ever cope with such responsibility?"

"Emma," Snow chided.

"Don't listen to her my dear!" Mrs. Bennet interjected. She quickly bent down and dragged Snow up by her shoulders, ushering her out of the room with Ruby and Aurora on her heels. "Now come, let's go see what dress you'll wear! And we'll have to decide how to do your hair, the shoes…."

"Your mother, my dears, is quite indomitable." Mr. Bennet observed.

"Quite," Emma commented before her book once again dominated her attention, any thought to Mr. Bingley and dinner parties gone within moments.

Emma sipped absently at her drink, her eyes darting all over the large hall looking for a familiar face. Once she and her family had arrived at the Lucas household it seemed the crowd already present had swallowed them up, dividing and ushering them into different areas of the room. Emma had tried to stick with Snow but their mother had already put her claws in her and wasn't about to let go.

That is, not unless it was a Mr. Bingley that was trying to do the taking.

"Emma!"

She twirled around, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, and smiled at her approaching friend. "Ariel!"

The two girls laughed as they embraced. "Thank goodness I was about to die of boredom!"

Ariel gave her a playful smirk. "Come now, isn't Ruby the Bennet sister prone to drama?"

Affectionately, Emma brushed a stray piece of hair from her friend's face. Ariel, though older then both she and Snow, was still single and almost dangerously close to becoming what they called a spinster. The most ridiculous term ever invented, if you asked Emma, since it was only created to publically attack a woman not married and with no potential prospects. Sexist, she would even call it. But, alas, she didn't run the world and could not break the rules already in place. At least in Ariel's case anyway. It wasn't as if she wasn't a beautiful woman, she had the most gorgeous smile around and a kind of bubbly and happy disposition that made anyone comfortable in her presence. Her hair was quite the thing to look at as it was a rustic mixture of auburn and brown that she loved to let loose and hated to put up for social conventions such as the one they were currently in. Still, her family wasn't the richest of folk and men were very hard to come by in these parts.

Emma force don a smile and tried not let these unnecessary thoughts cloud her mind. "It seems my whole family is swept up with this whole Mr. Bingley business. Even Snow. She hasn't talked much about it but she's been getting this far off look in her eyes lately. And she's been blushing much more as well."

"Emma Bennet you stop spreading lies about me!" The lady in question seemingly appeared out of thin air, an almost threatening look on her face but the general softness of her features didn't really allow it. "I haven't given this Mr. Bingley a seconds thought."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Then you don't care that he's coming over here with mother right now?"

"What?" Snow gasped and twirled around, her hands instinctively flying to her hair to push back a stray lock. "Where?"

Emma and Ariel fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Snow!" Ariel breathed in between laughs. "You're just too easy sometimes!"

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not my fault I have a trusting nature."

"No, dear sister, it's not!" Emma smiled. She wrapped her arms around Snow, giving her a warm but quick hug. "But that's why we love you."

"And why this Mr. Bingly surely will as well." Ariel piped in.

The laughter and merriment in the room suddenly died down into a hushed whisper with no warning at all.

The girls immediately sobered and looked to where the rest of the crowd was already transfixed, spotting three foreign figures at the back of the room. They weren't that close but Emma could see them all very distinctly, their courtly fashion too obvious and dissimilar to ignore.

Emma's eyes first landed on the woman, a pale beauty with such dark ravenous hair that she could have given Snow a run for her money. Her lips were painted with blood red makeup, so vivacious that it was flirting dangerously on the lines of inappropriate. It wasn't so much the color of the lips that Emma noticed but the firm line they were tightening into. This Miss Bingley (for whole else could she be?) was apparently not at all happy to be here and wasn't bothering trying to hide it. While everyone else was entranced with her slimming silk dress made of eggshell white material and the sparkling diamonds that graced her neck and ears, Emma couldn't help but focus on how downright miserable she looked. Miserable and stately, that is. She might not have looked happy but she was looking good doing it.

Then there were the two men next to her, presumably one being the famous Mr. Bingley. She had to assume it was the one with the darker, black hair since Miss Bingley had similar locks. Emma, amidst her general indifference to the male sex, couldn't help but stare a little longer than necessary at this stranger. His hair was completely darkened and mussed up, not the usual comb through you would see on most gentlemen. There was also an unusual show scruff on his lean face, odd for someone of his age but Emma couldn't help but think it suited him. And despite how far away she was from the trio Emma could make out clearly his vibrant blue eyes, so bright and translucent that it reminded her of a perfect day in spring. Despite these handsome features he, like Regina, had a look of utter disdain on his face. Again, miserable and stately. It must be a necessary attribute with these kinds of people.

"Ariel, who is that?" Emma heard herself say. "The one with dark hair."

"Oh, that's Mr. Darcy," Ariel whispered in her ear. "He makes twice as much as Mr. Bingley and is his most closest friend. He's staying with them at Netherfield for the foreseeable future."

The pieces of information held little importance for her but she nonetheless kept them in the back of her head. "He looks miserable."

"Emma" Snow chided. "Someone could hear you."

"And?" Emma challenged. "Let them, I'd like to see what they say."

"Emma," Ariel warned. "They're coming this way."

She returned her gaze to see that the trio was indeed making their way across the room, the crowd of people silently separating like Moses and sea to let them pass. Emma took the time before they would walk pass she and the girls to assess the last person in the group, finally, Mr. Bingley. While Mr. Darcy looked like a prince of darkness his friend perfectly embodied that of the light. And finally, a smile! Emma had to look twice to make sure she wasn't imagining things but there was indeed a pleasant smile on the man's face, making his already handsome features look all the more defined. As opposed to his friend's vibrant blue eyes his were much more calm and soft, even a shade darker, and his blonde hair akin to strands of fresh hay that was combed neatly into place.

When the three slowly passed the girls automatically made small bows, as was the proper etiquette, Emma glancing briefly up as she did. It so happened in that exact moment Mr. Darcy happened to look in her direction, not for any particular reason but to take in his newfound surroundings. Their eyes met, as if it had been planned that way, and stayed attached to each other for a mere two seconds that felt like two hours. Emma's mouth opened in slight surprise, his eyes on her having an effect on her body that she couldn't properly explain. But then he looked away and the moment was over before Emma could properly examine it. Just as well she thought to herself, Its not as if anything will come of it.

"Girls! There you are! Come, come, we have to go say hello!" Mrs. Bennet was rushing over to them and then pushing them all along before anyone could protest. Not that they could tell the woman no even if they wanted to. It wasn't as if this particular greeting could be prolonged either, now that the three were residents here they were bound to run into each other sooner or later.

"Oh there's your father. Mr. Bennet come here!" She hooked her husband's arm with her own and began to drag him along as well, the small group even managing to catch Abigail before they finally made it over to the three new members of society.

Standing next to them was Ariel's father, Mr. Lucas, who smiled warmly when they approached. "Ah, Mr. Bingley, here is my daughter whom you've already met. And may I introduce the Bennets."

Mr. Bingley smiled politely at them all, giving a bow of his head just as Mr. Bennet did the same. The girls all gave their own curtsies before Mrs. Bennet pushed to the front, her commandeering nature promptly taking control of the situation.

"Such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bingley. I was so happy to hear that Netherfield Park had finally been rented out. It's such a beautiful estate to be locked up and forgotten about as it has lately been. So close to our own as well, only a short ride away I'll have you know!"

"Happy to hear." Mr. Bingly smiled warmly. "I want to be friends with all of my neighbors and make the stay here much more pleasant. I'm rather hoping to enjoy country life."

"Oh and you will!" Mrs. Bennet assured. "My daughters here positively love it. Two of them are on the dance floor I'm afraid but this is Abigail and Emma and here is my oldest, Snow." She flourished her hands most enticingly at Snow, presenting her as if she was a trophy on display. "She's lovely is she not? My prized treasure my darling Snow is, it amazes me she's still single."

Emma could only guess the type of blush that was bounding up her sister's cheeks before she saw it. Completely unfair of their mother to do, especially in front of so many people, so Emma took it upon herself to try and save her. "Mother I believe Mrs. Lucas was looking for you before, she wanted to talk to you about something right away."

While it was a blatant lie Emma was sure the only people who saw right through it were her father, Snow, and Ariel, all of whom would dare never call her out on it. Abigail had already wandered off at this point, her greeting already given and received. Mrs. Bennet, however, wasn't sure if it was the truth or not and glanced wearily between Emma and Mr. Bingley. "Oh, well, I'm sure it can't be so important that it can't wait a few more moments-"

"Actually," Ariel said apologetically, "I fear she was rather adamant to see you."

Now there was no way she could possibly refuse. Mrs. Lucas was the host tonight after all and it would be very improper to show such act of disrespect. Mrs. Bennet's smile melted completely off her face and before she could utter a word Mr. Bennet had her by the arm and gently steered her away. "Come my dear, let's go see what the lady of the house requires."

"I best follow them, who knows what party "disaster" has happened now. If you'll excuse me." Mr. Lucas bowed his head down and left after the Bennets, leaving the younger crowd to themselves.

However, with the air of awkwardness that suddenly weighed down on the group Emma wasn't sure if she had done something good or bad thing by sending her mother away. At least with her there was someone to fill in these quiet holes.

Snow, the poor thing, was starring blatantly down at the floor, the blush her mother had caused still shining slightly under her pale skin. Emma frowned and decided if anyone was going to save this situation, it would have to be her.

"I hear the library at Netherfield is wonderful Mr. Bingley." She began with a polite smile.

His eyes, which she had only just noticed had been glued on her sister's bashful form, moved to regard her. "Oh yes, very large and well occupied. Do you read Miss Bennet?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, as much as I can. Though I'm sure my mother wishes I occupied my time with other activities, I'd rather much have a good book in my hands then a pin and needle."

While most men, or anyone for that matter, would frown slightly at such an odd and rebellious statement it caused Mr. Bingley to laugh good naturedly. "Well I can't fault you on that. Were actually in the same boat as I'm terrible with a pin and needle as well. Shames my mother even more worse."

Now Emma was laughing which was quite a feat for a man she didn't know to cause. But it wasn't she who was interested in Mr. Bingley nor he in her if they way his eyes kept darting over to Snow was any indicator. "My sister, though," Emma informed while placing her handle lightly on Snow's arm, "Is absolutely magnificent at sewing. Puts a seamstress to shame."

Snow's head snapped up. Thankfully, blush free. "Oh, no, I'm not that good."

"She's also very modest if you haven't guessed it."

"Emma-"

"Emma?" Mr. Bingley echoed. "I have an aunt named Emma, it's such a lovely name."

Another genuine response made, Emma noted with approval. It seemed this Mr. Bingley was an honest to God good man, which was more than could be said for his more than cold sister and friend who had still yet to say a word. Emma spared Mr. Darcy a quick look, out of simple curiosity, and was surprised to see he was actually looking straight at her. She quickly masked her face though and pretended she didn't notice at all. "Please then," She said turning back to Mr. Bingley. "call me Emma. I like it much more then Miss Bennet, especially considering there is three more of us."

"Then please, call me David. I rather would do without the formalities as well."

It was in that moment Miss Bingley finally decided to speak but not to add to the conversation or to give any sort of pleasantry but to express her disapproval of her brother's actions. "David, that's highly improper." Her tone was clipped and she obviously expected not to be argued with.

"Oh Regina," David waved her off with little care. "They're our neighbors. I want us to be on friendly terms." His eyes then looked to Snow, visibly softening as they did. "And you Miss Bennet? May I have the honor of calling you Snow?"

Emma applauded internally as her sister gave him a charming smile and nodded her head. "Of course. Like you said, we are neighbors after all."

Regina scoffed loudly and Emma had to restrain herself from doing something very improper.

David, oblivious to the others, beamed widely. "Marvelous. Now, let's rejoin the party eh? I'd rather much get to know any other possible neighbors. But I'm afraid I would need a guide, there are a fair amount of people here."

It would have been natural for Ariel to have volunteered herself, as it was her house and party, but even she was privy to what was going and was a good enough friend to help it move along. "Snow knows practically everyone here, she'd be perfect for the job."

"Would you be so kind m'lady?" David inquired like quite the gentleman, even extending his arm to her.

In turn Snow acted like the perfect lady, batting her eyes and accepting his offer with grace and poise. "It would be my honor."

As Emma watched them go off into the crowd, looking like quite the couple, she couldn't help but feel like her mother a little with all this match making. And that was thought that truly scared her. "I need to go find my father." Ariel informed her as she walked past her, waving briefly as she went. "Find me later."

Emma nodded absently, her eyes still trained on her sister and David. And while it seemed they were about to mingle and meet the other party goers, as intended, a new song started up causing the plan to change. Emma watched with amusement as David broke their embrace to bow and offer Snow his hand, an obvious invitation to join in a dance. Apparently he wasn't so concerned of getting to know his other neighbors.

Realizing she wasn't exactly alone, Emma glanced to her side to see Mr. Darcy still present, his eyes also looking out onto the dance floor. Miss Bingley was nowhere in sight. Just like that another insufferable silence seemed to befall her and Emma, in an attempt to banish it, decided to make small talk with this cold man no matter how much she'd rather do the exact opposite. "Are you looking forward to staying in the country Mr. Darcy?"

He glanced briefly at her, his blue eyes once again sending a jolt through her body, before turning back to watch the dancers. "Not particularly. I prefer city life but David was adamant on me coming along."

"Oh," Emma said lamely, not particularly liking the tone he answered in. It was dispassionate and even a bit mocking. She was, after all, a country girl. Still, she tried to be friendly to the man. "Well then I suppose you're not too worried about meeting neighbors then are you?"

"Not at all." Was his clipped answer.

And it was that final statement that finally won over Emma to abandon any camaraderie with this man and walk away. She gave a curt "Excuse me", not caring at all if it came off any bit impolite. He had acted in kind to her after all. And who cared at all about Mr. Darcy anyway, it wasn't as if Emma was looking for a husband. And if she was, it would certainly not have been him.

"Three dances" Ariel whispered excitedly to Emma. "They've shared three dances."

Emma giggled and looked out from their hiding spot to see Snow and David bow to each other on the dance floor as the current song ended. "Uh uh, make that four."

"Four!" Ariel exclaimed. "So should we be expecting a wedding next month then?"

Emma slapped her good naturedly on the arm. "Oh Ariel, you sound as bad as my mother."

"Well you can't deny he isn't actually being subtle about where his affections lie."

"Affections!" Emma said incredulously. "They just met each other tonight! I'd rather call it attractions rather than affections."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Either way it's obvious he fancies Snow."

"Who wouldn't?" Emma said almost wistfully. "She's beautiful and has the biggest heart. Any man would be lucky to have her."

"Well hopefully our Mr. Bingley will." Ariel's eyes widened fractionally as she noticed the man in question walking close to their alcove, where only curtains and wooden benches hid them. Next to him was Mr. Darcy, looking grim as usual. "Hush! Look!"

"Isn't it so alive here?" David asked with enthusiasm, nearly bouncing on his feet as he did. "So much better then stuffy, stoic town life."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're like a babe who gets easily charmed by a bauble. They're just country folk David."

"Oh come on Killian, they're not all that bad."

Killian. Emma thought to herself. So mister-I-hate-the-country was called Killian Darcy. Not that she really cared.

And for the first time all night, a real smile graced Mr. Darcy's face. Emma had to admit, it made him look much more handsome then his usual scowl. Again, not that she really cared. "Perhaps I haven't had the same company you've had all night, I will give you that."

A light blush bounced up David's face and he cutely ducked his head. "She's quite beautiful is she not?"

"The greatest beauty here David, I give you my word."

"And what about you?" David inquired, slapping him on the back. "You're acting as near miserable as Regina and that's saying something. Has no lady caught your eye and enticed you into a dance?"

Mr. Darcy scoffed. "Unlikely."

"Oh come on, I've seen plenty fresh faces here. What about Snow's sister, Emma? She was quite refreshing."

Emma tried not to look too interested as her name entered the conversation but she couldn't help but try and listen a little harder.

"Refreshing," Mr. Darcy repeated, his eyebrows rising as he did. "I suppose that's one way to put it." Emma bristled immediately and she felt silly that she had actually been curious to hear Mr. Darcy's response. Of course it wouldn't be anything along the lines of kind considering who it was coming from. Unfortunately, he wasn't done. "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Then the conversation was over, Mr. Darcy walking away after his proclamation and leaving an exasperated looking David to go and find Snow.

Emma hadn't realized her hand had clenched into a fist until Ariel placed hers gently on it. "Don't listen to him." She soothed. "I think it'd be worse if he actually did like you."

Emma merely smiled.

It had been the plan to stay away from Mr. Darcy as much as possible but somehow Emma found herself standing right across from him in a small circle consisting of Snow, David, and her mother.

She had been looking for her father when Snow all but dragged her over to go and try to save David who was currently be accosted by their mother. Then Mr. Darcy had simply just strolled over, apparently trying to split his time between being morbidly alone and standing by his best friend's side.

"Miss Lucas is quite the dancer." David commented kindly, having just been sharing a dance with the young lady of the house.

Emma smiled. "Oh I adore her."

"Yes, she is quite agreeable. Shame she isn't more pretty." Mrs. Bennet commented casually, wiping the pleasant smiles from all their faces. Except Mr. Darcy who of course he hadn't been smiling to begin with.

"Mother" Snow admonished but was promptly waved off.

"Well not as pretty then." She amended, tipping her glass slightly to take a long pull from it. "She was quite a sight when she was younger but I'm afraid she is getting older just like the rest of us. My Snow here, though, is at the prime of her age is she not?"

"Mother" Snow said again, this time more forcefully.

"Age," Emma interjected with a curt laugh. "Complete nonsense. I believe it doesn't have any effect on a woman besides the obvious. Ariel looks just as she did when she had been our age, maybe even better."

Mrs. Bennet narrowed her eyes but Snow quickly jumped in before either of the two started straight out fighting in front of everyone. "I'm afraid our little corner of the world has more young women then they do men, unfortunately making many single for the rest of their lives."

"Very unfortunate" David agreed with a nod.

"Indeed," Mrs. Bennet pushed herself right back into the conversation. "You would think, though, men would take more care in such a opportunity. Why, my Snow here was once courted by this lovely man from town but I'm afraid it hadn't worked out do to his own faults."

"Such as?" David asked.

"Poetry" Emma supplied, not really trusting what her mother would say. "It ended anything between them before it could even properly begin."

Snow nodded. "I'm afraid so. He had been quite nice though."

"And why did poetry make him unfavorable?" Mr. Darcy asked suddenly, surprising them all. "Is that not how most people would express their affection toward another?"

"Perhaps," Emma said slowly, already preparing in her mind what she wanted to say. "But if there is no genuine affection behind it, I fear they're just pretty painted words on a page. Cold and meaningless."

"So it wasn't the poetry you weren't so opposed to but his lack of conviction toward your sister?"

"Oh I would say both for I saw some of those parchments and I assure you, they were not wooing any woman anytime soon."

"Quite high and mighty there aren't you m'lady?"

"Killian!" David snapped just as Emma and Snow's eyes widened in surprise. Now that was definitely not something a gentleman would not say to a lady. Especially in front of said lady's mother. Mrs. Bennet, however, seemed to be down more glasses of wine then anyone suspected since she merely laughed at his comment and barely gave it a seconds thought.

Emma opened her mouth to deliver her own retort, and oh did she had one, but then Snow was lightly grabbing her elbow and giving her a pleading look. The message was quite clear. Ruin things with Darcy and things could possibly be ruined for her and Bingley. Emma glowered, caught between her pride and her love for her sister. Of course, the latter one out. But she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, sir, since you didn't have the chance to read them yourself."

"How kind of you," Mr. Darcy shot her a very cocky grin. "What form of affection would you then deem appropriate since you have such…knowledge in the matter."

Snow was still tugging at her, becoming more persistent as the conversation grew more dangerous. But there was no way Emma was backing down now.

"Dancing." She answered with a smug grin of her own. "Even if one's partner is less then handsome."

Confusion then realization flashed across his features and finally, and most surprisingly of all, amusement. He opened his mouth to say something else but honestly, Emma really wasn't interested. "If you'll excuse me." She said to the group before making a swift departure, feeling quite good about herself as she did.

While Emma would have loved more than anything to go home at this point in the night, her family was more than content to stay where they were. Her father would have perhaps been on her side but he was unfortunately at the mercy of his wife.

Ruby and Aurora were still dancing the night away and Emma couldn't possibly understand how their feet hadn't fallen off at this point. Abigail was missing but she could guess her little sister had found her way to the parlor room and was making good use of the piano forte there. Snow was still with David but now his sister Regina was present too, engaging in whatever conversation they were in. Emma was in no mood to talk with yet another morbid soul so she bypassed them and made her to the back door where a small garden awaited outside. She just needed a little quiet time and moment of peace for her near aching head.

There was a fresh breeze outside which helped cool down her flaming skin and a natural silence that instantly calmed her nerves. Nerves. Emma chuckled softly to herself. There she was sounding like her mother again. She feared how much more alike they'd become once she got older.

Emma titled her head up toward the sky and admired the blanket of stars spread across it. She let her mind focus on them and tried to clear it of the number of thoughts that had been racing through it all night. The breeze blew again and now that she had cooled down enough Emma could feel how cold it actually was.

Her body trembled, the stars becoming less enticing as the cold grew more threatening. And just as she was going to abandon the little excursion and make her way back into the house, a heavy fabric of warmth fell down onto her shoulders.

A silent gasp escaped her lips as she twirled around and was met with none other but the smug face of Mr. Darcy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought I could provide some assistance."

Her fingertips touched the tips of the blanket of warmth and she realized it was his coat. Hastily she ripped it off her and held it out to him. "It wasn't needed."

He quirked an eyebrow but didn't make any further movement. "Quite prickly aren't we?"

"And you're quite free with your tongue."

"My tongue is free to do quite a number of things since you've brought it up the matter."

Snow had always been the blusher. Emma didn't even think she was capable of it. But as she stood there with his coat in her hands, his eyes boring into hers, and those words coming out of his mouth she erupted like a volcano. It was so bad that she was sure not even the darkness of the night could hide it.

Emma gaped like a stupid fish, her cheeks pounding there was so much blood in them, and her mind-damn it all-had gone completely blank. It was only when the smug, rude man dared put a smirk on his face that she snapped back into life. She snapped her mouth shut and flung his coat at him, feeling slightly better when he fumbled with it.

"You are no gentlemen!"

"Am I to understand you don't hold honesty in high regard as well?"

"There's a difference between honesty and inappropriateness."

"For the short time I've known you, I didn't think there was a line drawn between the two."

And damn it all, her blood burned anew. Because he was right, she was known quite well for her liberal way of acting. But she had never done or said anything so-so appalling! She didn't bother speaking anymore and figured leaving was the safest option so she did. But just as she brushed past him, the door just within arm's reach, Mr. Darcy's large and much warmer hand grasped her by wrist.

Emma was about to sling at him a flurry of curses when he beat her to it, saying something she hadn't excepted in a million years. "I'm sorry. Truly I am."

And damn it all he was telling the truth. Emma could tell.

"And not just for that, though I do admit I enjoyed the lovely bush on your cheeks." Mr. Darcy's eye lit up in mischievousness. "But also for what you overhead before with David-"

"It doesn't matter what I overheard. Now if you please, Mr. Darcy, let me go."

"Killian," He amended. "My name is Killian."

"I'd rather much call you Mr. Darcy since I use only first names with people I am amiable with."

Mr. Darcy tilted his head to the side. "I'm guessing you won't allow me to call you Emma as well then?"

How dare he even ask? With a final tug, Emma managed to get her wrist free of him. "No, I won't."

"Well then, Miss Bennet," The condescending tone that laced his words was unmistakable, "I'll bother you no further."

Emma hadn't meant to look in his eyes, truly she hadn't, but they went there almost on their own when she simply should have headed for the door. And just like all the times before her body burst with some unexplainable emotion, so foreign and near frightful, but unlike before this time she couldn't bear to look away. She was angry with this Mr. Darcy and wished to be nowhere near his presence and yet she felt as if she was drowning in his blue eyes. It was like they were the sea and she unable to swim. It confused and frustrated her, made her feel painfully out of control and if there was one thing she prided herself in it was that she was always in control.

She had to get away from this man. Emma broke her gaze, even if a small part of hurt to do it, and turned her back on this insufferable Mr. Darcy. "Be sure not to."

Just as the door was about to shut behind her Emma could have sworn she heard him whisper softly, "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's from Netherfield!"

The book Snow had in her hand abruptly snapped shut and her delicate hands trembled slightly against the worn leather.

Emma did her best to hide her smug smirk but was, predictably, failing miserably. Lucky her Snow was too good a person to call her out on it. She closed her own book as she watched Ruby plop the ivory white letter down on their elder sister's lap and raised an eyebrow when she didn't reach for it right away.

"I wasn't aware you were such a fan of suspense." She commented dryly, earning herself a quick glare.

So, without further ado, Snow reached down and began to open the document, acting like she had all the time in the world as she did. Ruby whined and Emma grinned but Snow did a fantastic job at showing neither were bothering her. Her eyes scanned over the one page of writing, a very sparse page from what Emma could tell, before something akin to excitement suddenly sparkled into her eyes.

"It's from Regina, not David. She's asked me to come and have tea with her….while her brother is out with Mr. Darcy."

"Out?" Ruby pouted. "Well how ever is that any fun?"

Snow shrugged silently but Emma was quick to dispel any doubt. "It's still a good sign. His sister wouldn't just ask anyone to visit. Trust me, she acts as if she'd be fine perfectly alone for the rest of her days."

"Emma," Snow chided. "She was a perfect lady the other night."

Emma gave a very unlady like snort. "Perfect. I'd be careful how you throw that word around dear sister."

"Well who cares about that!" Ruby interrupted and squished herself between the two sisters. "You're going right? You have to go, there's no way you can't!"

"Well it would be rude of me to decline-"

"Wonderful!" Ruby cheered, clapping her hands. "Best go tell mother about it, you know how she gets when news isn't delivered to her immediately on arrival."

"Speaking of whom," Emma looked into the open doorway, surprised her mother hadn't delivered the letter herself. Doubly surprised she wasn't annoyingly hovering over the three of them, trying to already dictate Snow's visit by every little detail. "Where is our dear mother?"

Ruby shrugged, her attention on the letter she swiped from Snow. "When the mail came in she saw another letter first. It's how I managed to grab this one."

Another letter that would divert mother's attention away from Netherfield? What could possibly be so important?

"Mr. Bennet!"

Well, it seems they were about to find out. Their father for the second time that week came trudging into the parlor, his wife rushing after him with flushed cheeks and bulging eyes. "How can you allow this?! You musn't allow it! You musn't!"

"I'm afraid, my dear, I can do no such thing. This is going to happen despite how devoutly I'm sure you'll protest."

"It's an insult!" Mrs. Bennet raged, shaking a piece of parchment in her hand. "A complete outrage! How dare he!"

"How dare who?" Emma inquired.

"Mr. Collins that's who!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "Your cousin has informed us-informed us mind you, not requested like a true gentlemen, that he's going to pay us a visit. Now he may inherit this whole estate after your father's death but he is not dead yet and should have requested a visit like a proper gentleman!"

Mr. Bennet expelled a long sigh. "My dear, you're making quite great a fuss over nothing. A visit was expected considering the circumstances and since I was not extending an invitation any time soon-"

"He still should have asked!" She protested.

The conversation was becoming something Emma wished she'd be absent for but she couldn't just up and leave in the thick of it. Any business dealing with the infamous Mr. Collins didn't interest her in the slightest, conserving the situation. She was about to open her book and try to drown at her parent's voices when Ruby piped up.

"Snow got a letter from Miss Bingley to come and have tea with her!"

Mrs. Bennet turned on her daughter with a new flame of rage. "She did what?"

"Oh come on mother," Emma intervened. "She just read the thing only a minute and you barely gave her or anyone a moment to speak."

"I should have been informed immediately!"

"Sorry mother," Snow mumbled. "But I was going to tell you, you just seemed preoccupied with Mr. Collins."

Mrs. Bennet forced Ruby and Emma to shift down the divan as she took her own seat. "Blast Mr. Collins I want to hear about Mr. Bingley!"

"He'll be out with Mr. Darcy I'm afraid."

"Out?" Mrs. Bennet echoed. "Well that won't do, it won't do at all."

"I fear you can't control that." Emma chuckled.

"May I take the carriage mother?" Snow asked excitedly.

Oddly, Mrs. Bennet had to think about it for a moment. "No, I think horseback will be fine."

"Horseback?" Both Emma and Snow exclaimed. "Father!" Emma argued, turning her pleading eyes to the more rational of her parents.

He looked as if he was about to protest but like anytime he would almost disagree with his wife, Mrs. Bennet cut in and left no room for argument. "Snow you'll take horseback and that's that. I don't want to hear another word on it, understand?"

Distantly, somewhere outside and far off, the sound of thunder could be heard.

"You're awful!" Emma told her mother, not caring at all if she was being rude or offensive. She meant it. Her mother was truly the worst. "What if Snow had gotten more than just a cold? What if something worst happened?"

"No one had ever died from rain Emma." Mrs. Bennet said with little concern. She wouldn't even look at Emma, she remained perfectly calm and indifferent at her hands worked some pin and needle. Aurora sat at her lap, holding the quilt she was working on.

"I'm going to go to her."

"But Ruby and I had wanted the carriage for today!" Aurora protested.

"Then I'll walk." Emma proclaimed with little concern. Walking was a very favorite hobby of hers. And now it was more than just a hobby, it was a mission.

"You know Emma," Mrs. Bennet's eyes finally lifted from her needlework. "That's a splendid idea. With you there you could better help Snow with Mr. Bingley."

"I'm not going to help ensnare a man!" Emma snapped. She threw on her cloak and checked to make sure her laces were done tightly. "I'm going to ensure my sister's health. Your daughter if you so quickly forget."

"Always making something out of nothing you are Emma."

"My, I wonder who I get it from?"

As she stomped out the door Emma tried really hard to forget she just had compared herself to her mother. Out loud too.

"Why Miss Bennet, I hadn't been expecting you." Regina said dryly, not even bothering to rise from her seat as Emma was escorted into the parlor room. "I had thought your sister had assured you she was in perfect care here at Netherfield in her letter."

"She did," Emma answered in a clipped tone. If Regina was going to fake pleasantries well then neither was she. "But I suppose you could understand the worry siblings can have for one another in times like this."

Regina sipped delicately at her tea cup all the while keeping her pointed gaze right on Emma. "I suppose. I'll call a servant to bring you to her then. I'm afraid Netherfeild is larger then what you're use to, you might get lost."

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. "How kind of you."

As Regina rang her bell and they waited for the servant (Emma still not having been offered a seat), voices drifted in from the hallway and came closer and closer.

"You were always awful shot David but that was just pitiful." Mr. Darcy's boastful and proud voice was unmistakable, even if Emma couldn't see him.

"Say what you want," David's cheerful voice answered, "But who came home with the larger prize?"

"If you really want to argue over who is larger mate…"

The completely inappropriate argument came to an abrupt halt when both men entered the parlor and laid eyes on Emma. David, rightfully, looked shameful and ducked his head but Killian, the cocky bastard, gave her a sinful grin.

David gave her the small smile of a shy boy caught doing something bad. "Emma, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized you were here. Pleasant to see you, though, of course!"

"Of course it didn't matter I was here." Regina muttered darkly.

"Its fine," Emma waved. "I am the one here without invitation."

"Not that you need one!" David assured. "I assume you're here for Snow. I assure you she's getting the best aid I can offer."

"Your sister had already informed me and thank you David. It means a lot. I had just wanted to see her."

"How kind of you." Killian remarked drolly. Emma did her best not to glare at him and kept her aim on David.

Regina let out a bored sigh. "I called a servant to bring her up but they're taking their sweet time about it. I swear is everyone in the country this slow?"

"I'll take you." David offered immediately.

"Oh, thank you-"

"I'll bring her." Killian announced, stepping in front of David. "Wouldn't want you to catch your dear Miss Bennet in an inopportune state and cause the girl even more embarrassment?"

"Oh," David flushed a little at the insinuation and bobbed his head up and down. "Of course, I hadn't even thought of it."

The suggestion caused Emma's body to immediately go into alert. "I don't' want to put you out, I can just wait for the servant-"

"Of course not," Killian grinned, already hooking their arms together and tugging her out of the room. "What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady in need?"

Now away from Regina and David, Emma allowed her more natural self to come to the surface. I t was much needed when coming face to face with the likes of Mr. Darcy. "For one," She began in a firm tone. "I was not in need. I could have found the room perfectly by myself. And two, I think we've already established you're certainly not a gentleman."

"Still bitter over the dinner party are we?" He inquired coolly. "I believe I apologized for it."

"And I believe I didn't accept it."

Killian laughed softly to himself. "You're quite the stubborn one aren't you?"

When Emma felt the way his body slightly vibrated with his amusement the fact their arms were still attached became blaringly apparent. She drew her arm away, not caring much for subtlety. "Just take me to my sister."

And just like that, as if drawing away from his touch had flicked some switch, Killian grew incredibly somber. His amusement and smugness washed away only to be replaced with the cold stoned face she had first seen him in. "As you wish m'lady."

So he did. The walk was quite and tense but bearable and the two didn't share another word with each other. When Killian stopped in front of a large oak door and flourished his hand, Emma went in without so much of a thank you.

"Emma!" Snow greeted in a happy but pained sigh. "What are you doing here?"

Emma rushed over to the bed, falling onto the mattress and placing her hands to her sister's shoulders. "I've come to see you of course! How are you feeling?"

Snow groaned and flung her head back onto the pillow. "Positively awful. Even more awful that I'm imposing like this!"

"Imposing?" Emma laughed. "I think David would call it a much more pleasant word. He's more than happy to have you here, no matter what state you're in."

"It's all mother's fault!" Snow mumbled beneath her blanket. "She's an evil mastermind."

"Well I have to agree with you there. But let's not focus on the negative, I'm here now!"

Snow peeked up from her covers and gave her a sweet smile. "You're too kind to me, you didn't have to come you know."

"And leave you in this big old house with the likes of Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy? I think not."

"She's not that bad Emma, really she isn't."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, perhaps she hasn't lost your good graces yet but you can't say the same for Mr. Darcy."

Snow shrugged. "I haven't really got anything to say about him. I don't think he and I ever shared a conversation in all honesty."

"Count yourself blessed."

Since Snow still wasn't healthy enough to be moved home David immediately offered Emma her own lodgings to which she gratefully accepted. Of course she knew this risked running into Mr. Darcy again but her love for her sister outweighed the potential risk. And, as Emma was quick to learn her first day there, the insufferable man was keeping his distance.

He hadn't been present as breakfast or brunch and when they had passed each other in the hallway he didn't even give her a nod of acknowledgment. It was a bit cold at first, even Emma had to admit, but it was for the better considering how she felt about him. Cold Darcy was better than obnoxious Darcy any day.

Emma was having high hopes for her stay until a servant arrived to invite her to tea with the Bingleys, presumably Mr. Darcy as well.

"Emma, so happy you could join us." David greeted as she entered the parlor. He was lounging on a rather luxurious looking divan with ruby cushions and gold linings, looking all the man her mother always hoped they'd marry. Opposite he with a chestnut table positioned where the tea was sat Regina, as poised as a Princess holding a cup in her hand without the smallest tremble.

Emma nodded to them both and only glanced briefly at Darcy who was seated at a desk at the head of the room, writing furiously on some parchment. He didn't even bother to look up when she walked in.

"Please, have some tea Miss Bennet." Regina suggested politely, looking pointedly at a waiting cup.

Without there really being a choice Emma sat next to David and reached forward to pour herself a brew. "Thank you."

"How was your night?" David asked amiably. "I hope the room was to your liking."

"Yes, very much so thank you." Emma answered before taking a sip. And it was the truth. The bed she had been given was gloriously large and plush, much better than her one at home. It tugged at her guiltily to think such a thing, almost like she was betraying her mattress, but facts were facts. And the duvets she had been supplied! It was like a summer sun cuddling up in their warmth.

"Still writing Killian?" Regina asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "I swear you've been over there for hours."

"I assure you it hasn't been that long." Killian said back with little attention, his gaze never wavering from his work.

Regina suddenly rose from her seat and deposited her now empty cup back on the table. She walked-no, more sauntered towards the desk, her eyes glinting with some mischievous light that Emma was sure equaled to nothing good. It was a look she saw in Ruby far too often. "You're so devoted to your sister. It's a very admirable trait in a man."

Killian didn't answer but David did, chuckling as he spoke. "And am I not devoted to you Regina?"

She scoffed and began to circle around the room, as if her boredom could only be quelled by the small act of physical activity. However, Emma could only picture her as a hawk and the three of them her prey, just waiting for her too attack. "I doubt you'd put so much effort into a letter for me David."

He shrugged. "Perhaps you're right."

Emma tried to hold it in, she really did, but it was just too funny and a small giggle escaped her lips. Regina glared at her quickly while David just smiled. Killian, she thought she saw, glanced briefly up at her but it happened too quick to be sure.

"I suppose you don't know the blessing of having a brother do you Miss Darcy?" Regina inquired nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately no, but I have enough sisters to make up for it I'm sure." Emma answered back.

Regina's red lips stretched into a grin. "I'm sure you do. Such…interesting characters your sisters. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Regina…" David said warningly but she paid him no heed and continued to look at Emma for an answer.

Still unsure to what game was unfolding, Emma found no choice but to answer. "Well I'll waste no time on Snow since I'm sure you already know well enough. Ruby is quite energetic, I don't believe I've ever seen her not up and about doing something. And Aurora is our little beauty who idolizes Ruby like any little sister. Abigail is a bit more quiet but a very talented girl."

"Energetic." Regina echoed. "Interesting word choice. Tell me of your youngest sister's talents. You're right to say she's quite; I fear I know little to nothing about her."

Emma started at the subtle insult but Regina had covered it up quite nicely so she couldn't give her own retort. She gritted her teeth and continued on, "Abigail, I believe, is more talented than the lot of us. She can read Latin, play the piano, and work a needle. She also sings."

Regina laughed. "Sings? Well I must hear her then sometime in the future. I absolutely adore a good voice. Killian's sister has one like a dove. Does she not Killian?"

Again, Mr. Darcy made no move to look at her but simply answered, "The finest I've ever heard."

"Yes but she likes the piano so much more," Regina continued, "Now, Tinkerbell is a young woman full of true talents. She could snatch a fine man up any day with what she has to offer."

"I'm afraid potential suitors aren't really what she's interested in as of late." Killian informed and this time looked up at Regina to do it but with a very pointed and threatening look.

The look, unfortunately, was ignored by the other woman. "Oh but Killian she's coming of age and is an extremely eligible young woman. You can't keep her locked up in your mansion forever. Especially with all those talents."

This conversation was veering very close to one she and her sisters have had with their mother a hundred times over. And it did not make Emma happy one bit. "Talents," She suddenly remarked in a very condescending tone. "They vary so much from lady to lady that it's become very unfair to use against each other."

Regina looked at her like she had three heads. "Whatever do you mean?"

"What makes one girl better than the other if she can knit with more talent while the other is a better singer? Our society views them both as admirable qualities and yet they're used as weapons in the war we calling courting so who is to say which is better?"

"Weapons?" Regina laughed. "How could you call them such?"

"Well aren't they?" Emma countered. "Isn't that how woman compare themselves to each other, sizing up the competition as it were?"

"She has you there Regina," David remarked. "Honestly this is a conversation I would stay far away from. I'm shocked at what women today can do, perhaps even more than men."

"David please," Regina sighed. "Sure, perhaps some can do a couple things but not all things. Doing them all is what makes someone a fine young woman."

"And what would all entail exactly?" Emma challenged.

"Simple," Killian suddenly spoke up, surprising them all. "Reading, writing, the languages, an instrument, signing, and domestic hobbies."

Regina grinned cheerfully. "Precisely."

Emma wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Is that all? I'm sure no one here or anywhere for that matter has ever met such a woman."

"You doubt your own sex?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow. A challenge of some sort, she could see it clearly in his eyes.

"I doubt the human race." Emma answered with conviction. "No one could posses all those talents with perfection. It's something only fiction could create."

"You and your fiction." Killian murmured almost affectionately. Affectionately? Why on Earth why would he use such an emotion? And concerning her to boot?

Emma, though, wasn't the only one to notice.

"Miss Bennet come stroll around the room with me." Regina suddenly demanded, stretching out her hand expectantly. Emma blanched for a moment, because, seriously, what was going through this woman's head? But she had to accept, how could she not, so she rose up and hooked arms with the woman. She remained silent as Regina silently guided them around the room, David not looking too perplexed over the matter but Killian noticeably had a sudden tension in his shoulders that hadn't been there before.

"Tell dear Tinkerbell I do miss her." Regina gushed as they rounded the desk for a second time.

A near silent sigh escaped Mr. Darcy's lips. "I already did when you asked before."

Regina tsked and then suddenly swiped her hand across his shoulder, a very fleeting touch but one that had Emma narrowing her eyes for some unknown reason. "Come take a turn with us Killian." She near purred.

Flirting. Regina was flirting. Openly, in front of she and her brother, and giving two hoots how improper it was. This had to be why Emma was so annoyed. The show of impropriety of a woman she already held no friendly feelings for. It could be the only reason she could put her finger on.

"And ruin your plans?"

"Whatever does he mean?" Regina asked Emma who simply gave a small shrug of the shoulders.

The quill in Killian's hand suddenly fell down onto the parchment, it and the letter abandoned as he leant back in his chair to stretch. "Well," He began, a familiar look of slyness entering his eye that Emma was beginning to recognize much too frequently, "You two are either gossiping, as young ladies such as yourselves often do, and I wouldn't want to interrupt. Especially if it's about me." He gave Emma, not Regina, a wink causing her to bristle and avoid his gaze.

"And the other?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes, the whole interaction not lost on her and causing a amount of annoyance.

"You both know your figures can be much more…appreciated when you are up and about. So why would I join you when I can value them far better sitting here?"

David groaned. "Killian, that is my sister you're talking about."

The young Mr. Bingley must have been the only person in the room to not know who Killian was exactly talking about. And had he bothered to just look up and see where his friend's gaze was fixed he would have realized in seconds.

Killian looked little concerned at his frankness. "What? We're all friends here."

"Miss Bennet is quite new to the group is she not? You'll scandalize her with that liberal tongue of yours." Regina snarked.

That was just one insult too many. Emma pulled her arm from Regina's grasp, shooting her a sickeningly fake smile as she did. "I'm not so easily scandalized." She said firmly and returned to her seat next to David. "Talk as you will, don't mind me."

"See, she's a good sport." Killian grinned. "I'm rather beginning to like your company more and more Miss Bennet."

Hot then cold. Cold then hot. Could Mr. Darcy not pick one way to act toward her? Emma wasn't even sure what to do anymore.

"You know," David announced cheerfully as he hopped to his feet. "I just realized Emma has never seen the gardens here at Netherfield. We have to take the opportunity since you'll be staying with us."

Regina snorted a laugh. "I believe she's tan enough from the walk she took to get here-"

"I would love to." Emma interrupted. "A silly thing to care if your skin is different shade of white isn't it?" She said directly to Regina who just pursed her lips.

"I do enjoy a woman who likes the outdoors." Killian said, appearing right in front of her and offering his hand to help her up.

Emma crinkled her nose for he was once again forcing her into a situation she couldn't out right say no to. Like she had said before, insufferable. Nonetheless, she reached forward and accepted his outstretched hand.

"This is massive."

Emma awed at what seemed like endless miles of different beds of flowers and shrubberies. She had never even seen an imagined illustration of such a sight. Sure, she had heard of the gardens at Netherfield but never put too much thought into them figuring she'd never get the chance to actually look. And yet here she was, right in the middle of all of, like she was a guest of honor.

David smiled proudly. "You should see how many men it takes to handle it."

Taking a eager step forward, Emma gently touched the petals of a purple flower she didn't recognize. "Has Snow seen this? She'd absolutely love it."

"I don't believe so. She was taken ill before she had much of a chance to do anything really."

"Are these roses?" Her hands moved left to inspect a small group of pale pink flowers. "Roses are Snow's favorite."

"Oh, are they?"

While David tried to ask the question with little emotion Emma could sense the excitement behind it. She smiled to herself and boldly plucked one from the ground, raising up and offering it to David. "I bet she'd love to be given one."

He took it with a grateful nod, not even trying to hide how eager he was to do just that, and gave a quick goodbye before heading back toward the manor.

"I'm quite good at reading people Miss Bennet and you are certainly not a romantic."

Damn, she had almost forgotten he was even here. Almost.

"No, I'm not." Emma agreed while she began to continue on in the gardens and try to enjoy the scenery. Try to ignore him too. "But I am a good sister."

Killian fell in step next to her, matching her swift movements with his own. "Ah yes, the endless quest for a good husband."

"For love." Emma amended.

"We already established you're not a romantic."

Emma turned on him with narrowed eyes. "Look, I know you must not hold woman in high regard if not obvious from our earlier conversation of the perfect one. But you don't know Snow. She's not like everyone else, money and position don't matter to her. What matters to her is finding someone she can spend the rest of her life with."

"And you think she believes David is that person?" Killian challenged.

"I don't know! Maybe! They've only just met-"

"And yet his attachment to her is quite obvious." Killian plowed on, a sudden anger entering his tone. "We live in a society were wooing can become quite tedious if someone convinces them self it's unnecessary."

"Well I can't speak for David now can I?"

"No but I can."

"Your loyalty to your friend is admirable but I don't understand why you feel so threatened."

Killian suddenly leant forward, entering dangerously close into Emma's personal space. She could practically feel the warmth on his breath against her face. She wanted to move back, desperately, but felt like it would be admitting defeat in this battle of wills between them. So she remained still, putting on a mask of indifference, and looked fearlessly into his now darkening blue eyes. "David isn't like you and I Miss Bennet. He relies too heavily on his heart and forgets entirely of his mind."

And while that statement rang true in her ears she couldn't stop herself from denying it. "You and I are nothing alike."

"Is that so?" Killian titled his head to the side. "I think your pride can match my own darling."

"Don't call me that." Emma hissed but it might as well been a breathy whisper the way it came out. "You know nothing about me or Snow to be making all these assumptions."

"Enough talk of your sister and David." Killian ordered. He moved closer, which she thought was physically impossible at this point, and his eyes blazed with a new shade of intense blue. "You hide behind the problems of others so you don't' have to face your own."

Emma gritted her teeth. "And what, exactly, am I trying to hide from?"

"Still trying to figure that out exactly, but I have a good guess. You're afraid to trust, to reveal yourself." Killian's gaze bored into hers. "Am I on the right track?"

Oh yes, yes he was. So right that Emma's body quaked with rising anger and fear. How could he have come to this conclusion with barely knowing her? What even was his aim with all this talk? What did he want from her? "You're insufferable."

Killian shrugged. "A flaw to some, not to others. Emma-"

"Miss Bennet." She corrected with blazing heat. "Call me Miss Bennet. I'm not your friend and don't wish to be."

It was time to leave. She should have left ages ago before this conversation could have gotten to this point. Hell, she should have just went with David. Anything would have sufficed instead of being alone with Mr. Darcy. But as she tried to move past him, the back doors of the Manor so close and yet so far, his hand gripped her wrist with surprising strength.

It didn't hurt, the opposite actually, but it was firm enough that it only ignited further the flame within Emma. She tugged first, hoping it was all she would have to do, but Killian didn't relent. "Don't say things you'll regret." He said smoothly, not at all concerned with the rage he was invoking.

"What do you want with me?"

She should have demanded he let her go, threatened to scream, to do something. But no, she goes and asks such a foolish question. And he was still holding onto her.

"You interest me." He admitted it with such genuine truth that Emma couldn't find the slightest fault in it, no matter how desperately she wanted to. "You're…different."

The admission knocked the air swiftly out of Emma's lungs, leaving her dazed and confused, unable to move or even speak. How-why-was she dreaming? Had it not been this man who insulted her only a few days ago? Who said she wasn't handsome enough for him? Who looked like he detested everyone and everything since coming to her small part of the world?

He had to be lying. There was no other explanation. Yet, as Emma starred helplessly into his hypnotic eyes, she could see nothing but the truth. Absolutely nothing.

She needed to leave. Now.

"Let me go." Emma demanded in small-but firm-whisper. It was all she could mange at the moment. "Now."

Albeit a sigh, Killian quietly did as he was told. He didn't even try to stop her when she promptly turned around and began to walk away. But before she was completely out of ear shot he did proclaim one lasting statement, having every intention in the world that she heard it, "I love a challenge."

Emma only had to suffer one more night at Netherfield before Snow announced she was healthy enough to leave. At that point, Emma had no inclination to tell her otherwise. She wanted to leave just as much if not more.

Mr. Darcy, thank God above, stayed far-far away from her since the event in the gardens. He must have realized the nerve he had struck and kept his distance to try and let the wound healed. But he could stay away for the rest of her life for all Emma was concerned.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she did have trust issues. But who was Mr. Darcy to tell her so? Who was even to even involve himself in it? No one, that was who, and she wanted to keep it that way.

And yet, no matter how desperately Emma tried to ignore and forget him, he would pop into her head without warning. His blue eyes, his lilting voice, the way his hand had been so warm against her wrist. I love a challenge. It what he had said but had he meant it? She hoped not but a traitorous voice deep within whispered the opposite.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Stop. Stop thinking about him.

"You okay?" Snow whispered next to her.

Emma nodded her head. "Just a little headache. Where are they, they should be here by the now."

"Hopefully they don't share your love for walking." Regina commented in which Emma simply averted her gaze elsewhere. She'd be gone in a few moments, it wasn't worth it to get into another verbal sparring match.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." David said with a reassuring smile.

It took another ten minutes, time which was only occupied by Snow and Davis' voices. Emma would chime in here and there but wasn't really too interested in the conversation, her mind to preoccupied don leaving and avoiding Mr. Darcy. It was by some stroke of luck he wasn't here now.

A servant strolled in when David was about to tell some story about London and gave a bow. "Excuse me but Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, and….Miss Bennet are here to see you."

Regina, not to obviously, rolled her eyes. "We must have all the Bennets in England under our roof."

"My Snow!" Mrs. Bennet barely took a breath as she rushed into the room and embraced her eldest daughter. "My dear! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Do you feel better?" Snow was about to answer when she just continued on, her gushing dominating the room. "Oh Mr. Bingley thank you so much for caring for her. So good of you to do, a fine gentleman you are. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's fine I-"

"It's beautiful in here!" Ruby exclaimed, entering the room with Aurora and Abigail right behind here. "The stories don't do it justice!"

"Oh why thank you-"

"A ball here would be magnificent!" Aurora chimed in, her eyes lighting with excitement. "It would be like a fairy tale!"

"That's a splendid idea!" Ruby agreed. "Mr. Bingley you must have one!"

"Ruby!" Emma growled.

"I'm sorry." Snow said immediately.

David just laughed. "It's fine. It actually is a very good idea. It would certainly help me get to know everyone better."

"Oh why Mr. Bingley it would be splendid. Everyone would be all dressed up and all the dancing! Just perfect to better be a part of our lovely society." Mrs. Bennet proclaimed.

Emma and Snow ushered everyone out at that point, the need to be home becoming more and more a near desperation.

Goodbyes were said, bows and curtsies made, and everyone piling into the carriage without any further incident. Emma was just about to step in herself, right after David had helped Snow, when a hand gently pressed against her own, giving her enough to support to climb inside.

She looked back in surprise to find it was Mr. Darcy, a polite smile on his face. "Sorry to have almost missed your departure, it would have been rude of me. Have a safe ride home Miss Bennet."

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything, and was even more surprised when he gave a half bow and walked away from the carriage, not offering another word. Was that how he handled a challenge?

"Emma? Are you okay?" Abigail asked when Emma hadn't spoken ever since coming on the carriage. They were practically half way home at this point.

"I-uh, yes. Fine. Just tired. Why did you all come anyway?" She asked eyeing her other sisters and mother. "It was a bit unnecessary."

"I wanted to see Snow's future home of course." Ruby answered with a smirk.

Snow blushed and lightly nudged her shoulder. "Don't say such things."

The brunette laughed. "Well we all wanted to be out of the house for a little and avoid a certain someone."

"Father?" Emma asked with confusion. What had he done to warrant avoidance form the whole of his family?

"Not your father." Mrs. Bennet sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid your cousin had to speed up his visit to us. Some nonsense about his benefactor's birthday being the time he had originally proposed."

"Mr. Collin is already here?" Snow exclaimed. "Now off all times?"

Mrs. Bennet fluttered her hand at her face as if she was hot. "Unfortunately."

"And he keeps making us call him by his real name." Aurora complained with an annoyed expression. "August"


	3. Chapter 3

"And my lovely patroness, Lady Cora de Bourgh, would avidly profess her admiration of my sermons. She once said they were the finest she had ever heard, even had once being a visitor to Court."

Emma ground her teeth together for the umpteenth time as she quickened her pace down the road. Next to her Snow tried to keep up, sending her a chastising look as she did. But Emma didn't care if she was being rude. She didn't care if she was practically sprinting through the streets of town. Her lovely cousin, August Collins, simply did not understand the concept of silence. Ever since he had graced their family with his presence there had not been one moment of him not babbling on about one thing or another, especially when it concerned his patroness, Lady Cora de Bourgh, who Emma hoped she'd never meet in her life.

"Snow, my darling cousin, what do you think of Sonnet 15?"

"Oh," Snow frowned, probably having been ignoring him just like Emma and now found herself in the middle of some unknown conversation. "It's, ah, splendid of course. I haven't read it in quite a while though."

August nodded his head and went off into a whole speech about the damned thing, pointing out every single detail he found worthy of conversation.

Emma rolled her eyes and plowed on, intent on the ribbon store Ruby and Aurora had begged she and Snow to meet them at. Once August heard of the plans he promptly invited himself to tag along, happy to spend any moment he could with his "darling cousins".

It was more than obvious what his real goal was, Emma had caught on almost an hour into first meeting him. August planned to marry one of them. Emma supposed it wasn't the worst idea considering that would then keep her family off the streets and to remain in the home they had all grown up in. But when you considered exactly the type of man August was, well, the idea became all the less appealing. Not that he was a mean or cruel, quite the opposite actually. Emma was sure he didn't have a mean bone in his body. No, his sin was he was utterly droll. Nothing he talked off held any real importance nor did he offer up any bit of entertainment or some type of amusement since his stay here. Every joke, how few they were, he tried to deliver ended flat and with everyone forcing weak laughs to try and appease him. Emma could barely stomach a stroll into town let alone a whole life time listening to him. He was terribly self absorbed as well, most of his conversations revolving around himself if not his patroness. Emma would admit, though, he had a shockingly handsome face considering the personality didn't go along with it. His smile was large and warm and his hair a soft rustic brown that was always neatly combed. Emma had once seen a hint of scruff that she thought was quite handsome but August had promptly shaved it the day it began to grow past the line of decency. And while his eyes were a crystal like blue that men frequently didn't have, Emma couldn't help but think they failed in comparison to another set of blue eyes she knew…

"Emma," Snow hissed close to her ear.

"Hm? What?"

"August just asked you if you needed money to buy your ribbons today." Her sister looked pointedly to their cousin who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, t-thank you but no. I wasn't even planning on buying one actually." Actually, she had been entertaining the idea of a new ribbon just for the occasion of David's upcoming ball but it could be ignored just for the sake of not encouraging August in his pursuits.

Emma couldn't help but notice, with extreme nervousness, that his aim to get a wife had been targeted to her as of late. On his first few days of arrival he had been avidly pursing Snow, understandably since she was the oldest and fairest of the sisters, but after a few calculated mentions of David from her mother August then went to the next best option. Emma.

Now she was doing everything in her power to deter him but the man was infuriatingly relentless.

"Why you must!" August protested, "We wouldn't want you to be anything but beautiful for Mr. Bingley's ball."

Emma fought hard against the blush rising on her cheeks. Once in a while, very very rarely, August would sputter out some romantic endearment that caught her off guard. Not enough to tempt her of course.

Emma simply shrugged and kept her focus ahead of her. "Perhaps if something catches my eye…." She seriously doubted it would though.

They made it to the ribbon store in next few minutes to find Ruby and Aurora dashing around in a fit of madness, piles of different colored ribbons already in their arms as they continued to reach for more. The next half hour was spent in a flurry trying to get the two younger sisters to just pick one, then Snow wanted to do her own shopping as well, and poor Emma was left to look uninterested as possible as August chewed her ear off. She actually spotted a piece of silk dark blue material that she itched to have but with August hovering so near she kept herself in check. She supposed she could always come back by later to get it.

"I don't know…" Snow mused aloud as she held up a yellow and red ribbon.

"I like the yellow!" Aurora called from across the shop.

"Red!" Ruby declared.

Snow then turned to Emma with a questioning look.

"Red," Emma said after a moment. "Makes you stand out more."

"Like she even has to. Mr. Bingley is already besotted." Ruby teased.

Snow sighed and ignored the comment. "I don't know. I do like the red but I yellow is so much more pleasant…"

Oh no. Emma really couldn't handle another heated debate about ribbons. She glanced quickly over to August and saw he was lecturing the shop owner about something. "You know I think I'm going to go outside for some air. Maybe even buy a piece of cheese, I skipped breakfast this morning."

Snow nodded absently and Emma hastily made her escape, almost cheering with joy at having managed to grab some alone time. And she discovered she actually was hungry when her stomach growled at the sight of a food cart.

Emma made her way over and began to examine the different treats, her eyes getting instantly attracted to a particularly delicious box of sweets that would certainly be a luxury to buy. She was just about to buy them when a shadow suddenly washed over her body.

"I see you have a sweet tooth."

Of course it would be him.

Emma squared her shoulders and continued to look at the cart, pointedly ignoring him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Mr. Darcy continued, unfazed by her indifference towards him. "I myself enjoy a sweet from time to time."

Emma simply said "Oh" and offered nothing else.

Killian sighed beside her. "As engaging as ever."

"I believe I'll have this please." Emma said to the cart owner, pointing to a slice of bread littered with raisins. She didn't really need to waste her money on the sweets and the bread would suffice enough. Besides, she really liked raisings to boot.

"Of course Miss." The owner grabbed it and wrapped it up in a napkin as Emma went into her purse to get her money.

"Please, allow me." Before her fingers even brushed her coins Killian was extending his hand, the price for the bread grasped within it.

"You don't need to do that." Emma said immediately and grabbed at his sleeve to pull his arm away.

Killian rolled his eyes and shrugged her away. "I know I don't have to but I would like to."

Emma would not so easily be swayed. "Really, that's kind of you but I'm perfectly capable of paying for it myself."

"I never insinuated otherwise Miss Bennet." Killian said a little icily.

The quick change of moods was something Emma was beginning to get used to so she met his narrowed gaze with her own. "Still, Mr. Darcy, I insist I pay for it myself."

"Emma!"

Oh fantastic. As if this situation couldn't get any worse.

"There you are! I hadn't realized you left the shop." August came jogging over with that large smile on his face. "Hungry I see. I had told you it was unwise to not have breakfast." He then noticed the cart owner with the bread in his hand, obviously waiting to be paid. "Here, let me take care of this."

And just like that August was thrusting the money in the cart owner's hand and taking her bread. It happened so quick Emma hadn't even had the time to bat an eyelash. She had been so preoccupied at stopping Killian who, in hindsight, she might have preferred paying for the damned bread after all.

"Oh, um, thank you." Emma said dumbly, taking the bread with a defeated shrug of her shoulders. Great. Just great.

Her brooding was cut short when Killian took a step forward, agitation clearly written all over his body. "On a first name basis and you allow him to pay for you. Who is the lucky man?"

Emma held back a snappy retort at his obvious show of sarcasm. August had clearly missed it and gave a slight bow. "Reverend August Collins at your service."

"My cousin." Emma added quickly, not that it really meant much though. "August this is Mr. Darcy."

The name made August's eyes widen and his mouth slack slightly open. "Mr. Darcy? The Mr. Darcy? Lady Cora de Bourgh's nephew?"

Wait, August knew who Killian was? How was that even possible? And Killian was Lady Cora's nephew?

"The one and only." Killian said with an obnoxious flurry of his hands. As if he was presenting himself as the King of England.

"It is such an honor to meet you!" August gushed, reaching forward and clasping hands with the man even though Killian hadn't offered them. "Your aunt speaks very highly of you! I don't know if you've heard of me but I am run her Church-"

"Oh, yes, that Mr. Collins." Killian said drolly. "She may have mentioned you once."

Emma might have awed at such a display of rudeness but considering it was Killian, she was sadly use to it by now. Still, it didn't mean she had to stand and watch it happen, no matter how little she liked her cousin. "August is staying with us for the foreseeable future."

"Hopefully not too long though, I do have my duties to return to."

"Then what does bring you here then?" Killian inquired. "From what my Aunt tells me you're quite married to your job. Surely this is more than just a family visit."

August bowed his head shyly for a moment. "Perhaps more than that, I must confess." He then glanced quickly, but not so subtly, at Emma who desperately tried to act as if she did not see it. "I'm afraid, though, my business here is quite of the personal matter."

Oh dear God. If Emma had any doubt what August's intentions were before, there was no way to deny it now. How on Earth was she going to get out of this situation?

"Ah," Killian says simply and Emma could feel his eyes boring into her. But she can't look at him. She just can't. She can't deal with what he may think of the matter (because he's obviously put the pieces together) when she hasn't even sorted out her own feelings. "Well then, I'll leave you to it." And he doesn't offer a polite good bye or some empty wish of having a good day. He just walks away, abrupt and rude, like the rest of his being.

Emma, for some reason, began to feel even more miserable.

It's the next day when August is off for some self mediating walk that Emma decides to go back into town.

The house has become to suffocating to be in, her mother constantly on her back about Mr. Collins if it isn't the man himself pestering her. Her father is no help either and has been locked away in his study more then usual to avoid all the nonsense.

And maybe she actually really wanted that ribbon more then she had let on.

So the first chance she got Emma was grabbing her coat and dashing out the door, half way down the road when someone called after her.

Thankfully, though, it was just Ruby.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, jogging up next to her.

"Town." Emma answered simply, continuing to walk on and hoping Ruby would just go back.

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Avoiding someone I see hm?"

"Ruby-"

"Hey, fine by me." The brunette raised her hands in surrender. "Do what you want. But, for my silence, a new ribbon would suffice nicely."

Emma scoffed. Of course there would be a catch. "You just got one yesterday. And who says that's even where I'm going."

Ruby shrugged. "I saw you eyeing that one. I do notice things contrary to popular belief. And one can never have too many ribbons! Besides, it's either I get a new ribbon or August finds out his darling cousin is going out without his fascinating company."

Damn her.

"Emma! Look, it's Mr. Wickham! Oh Mr. Wickham!"

Emma starred wide eyed at her sister as she openly yelled for the attention of some soldier, right in the middle of town for all to see. Sometimes she wondered if she and Ruby were raised in the same house.

The solider, though, turned around with a warm smile on his face and Emma faltered for a moment. He was…handsome. Surprisingly handsome. Usually Emma barely noticed the militia when they came to town, that was more Ruby and Aurora's forte. But now that she was looking, well, she was having a hard time looking away.

He walked over, continuing to smile very genuinely, but his gaze had shifted from Ruby to Emma. She tried hard not to blush. But he was handsome. His eyes were a deep brown that reminded her of chocolate, especially the ones she had almost bough yesterday, and his hair a matching color. A thinning mustache was above his lip and his skin a rare tan that practically no one had on their skin. He was a unique handsome, not the kind you saw every day.

"Good morning Miss Benent." He said warmly to Ruby.

"Good morning to you too." Ruby grinned with a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes. "This is my sister, Emma."

His warm smile turned on her. "Miss Bennet, pleasure to meet you." And he took her hand, which Emma surprisingly gave, a placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Her skin burned where they had pressed. "Officer Neal Wickham at your service."

"Pleasure." Emma answered in a shaky breathe. God, she was an absolute mess right now. What was wrong with her?

"We're going to the ribbon shop if you'd like to accompany us." Ruby offered, already beginning to walk that way as if she expected him to follow.

And he actually did.

"I'm sure Mr. Wickham has better things to do then shop for ribbons." Emma protested lightly. Secretly, she found she actually wanted him to come.

"Shockingly, no." Neal sighed dramatically. "We're quite stationary here in town and I find myself looking for any amusement to pass the time. And it might shock you to know I have excellent taste in ribbons."

"Oh really?" Emma smirked. "Not something most men would admit to."

"I'm not most men." He said with a wink. "But, for the sake of my reputation, let's not spread it amongst my ranks."

Emma chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to become the laughing stock of the militia."

"Not that they wouldn't laugh at me regularly. I'm just a poor footmen, someone of no importance." He informed as they walked into the shop. Ruby was already looking around for her soon to be new ribbon.

"Modest as well." Emma remarked and began to shop around, even though she knew exactly where the ribbon she wanted was. It wouldn't hurt to mingle, especially with such new company.

"A man of many talents." Neal laughed. "So, what's catching your eye Miss Bennet?"

"Oh I don't know." Emma said with little care, sliding her hand along the rows of material. "Something for a ball I'm soon to attend."

"Well then it must be something worthy to match your beauty." Neal reached forward and pulled at a dark green strand. "How about this? It matches your eyes quite nicely."

Emma ducked her head to hide the grin that split on her face. So, Mr. Wickham had noticed what colors her eyes where? How…nice. "It's a nice color."

"Just nice? Well, say no more, we'll find something else."

Maybe it was time to stop playing around. Without anymore preamble Emma walked over to the blue material and grabbed it. "I think this would do quite nicely."

"Blue," Neal commented with a raise of the eyebrows. "Not my first choice but I believe you could make any color look grand."

Again, Emma had to duck her head.

Mr. Wickham had decided to accompany them on the walk home, much to both Ruby and Emma's delight. He was extremely pleasant to talk to and was always telling jokes to lighten the mood. Funny, handsome, charming, Emma found herself adding to the list of Neal's attractive traits the longer she knew him.

It was odd. She had never felt this way about a man before. Ever.

"Oh look who it is!"

Emma broke away from her conversation with Neal to see, not far off in the distance, two men on horseback trotting leisurely down the road. As they came closer it became clear who they were, David and Killian.

"Hello Mr. Bingely!" Ruby cooed. "Look, I bought a new ribbon for your ball!" She flourished the pale pink object in the air with a laugh.

"It's lovely!" David smiled. "We were just on the way to your house actually. Your mother invited us for afternoon tea."

Now when on Earth had that woman managed to do that? And without telling anyone either?

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Well I hadn't known that. Thank goodness Emma and I were just on our way back. Oh!" Ruby then noticed she had introduced their new friend. "How rude of me. This is Mr. Wickham, an officer in the militia. You must invite him to your ball Mr. Bingley!"

"Ruby," Emma hissed. "You can't invite people to other people's balls."

David waved his hand away to signify it was fine. "Of course you must come Mr. Wickham."

Emma smiled gratefully (trust David to always lighten any situation) and then finally allowed herself to look at Mr. Darcy, not forgetting his cold departure the day before. She was surprised, though, to find an extremely-and outwardly-malicious look on his face. She had seen him rude before, even indifferent, but never so obviously angry. It was actually quite…scary. Those handsome features she grudgingly admitted he had were snarled up into something tense and threatening, and his eyes a dark shade of blue she didn't think possible to have. She would think he was quite capable of murder at the moment. And the worst of it all, it was aimed directly at Mr. Wickham.

Why on Earth would that be?

"Come on David, we don't want to be late." Killian said gruffly. Before he could suffer another moment in their presence Killian spurred his horse into action and galloped away at a hasty speed. David looked after him oddly and gave a quick and apologetic goodbye before chasing away to catch up to his friend.

Everyone was baffled at the scene.

And suddenly, Emma wasn't in such a rush to get home. Ruby, on the other hand, actually quickened her pace and didn't even care when there was a decent amount of distance between she and her sister. Mr. Wickham was content to stay with Emma, thankfully.

"Am I assume to correct you and Mr. Darcy know each other?" Emma asked after she was sure Ruby was out of earshot.

"I'm afraid he wasn't too subtle about it was he?" Neal laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, we know each other."

"May I also assume then, it's not the best of relationships?"

Neal sighed. "Sadly, no. I fear we share a bit of complicated past, not one I would want to bore you with."

"Well I'm not really at the present to be home, considering the new company."

Neal looked at her with surprise. "So you aren't fond of him either?'

"Well…" Emma nibbled at her lip. She didn't want to attack the man but she wanted to be truthful as well. "We're not the closest of acquaintances. I much more friendly with Mr. Bingley."

"I haven't had the pleasure to meet him. But from I did see he seemed very amicable."

"So…" Emma glanced sideways at Mr. Wickham. "You and Mr. Darcy?"

Neal scratched at the back of his head, a nervous habit Emma noticed and found quite adorable. "Well, we grew up together. My father was the pastor on his land but he had died at quite a young age. My mother had died in childbirth so I was all alone at that point. The senior Mr. Dracy took me in and raised me as one his own."

"So you and Mr. Darcy were something like brothers?"

"Yes, we were. However, things changed when senior Mr. Darcy died. Killian grew…dark. It was as if he was a new man. Suddenly, he had all this resentment towards me. All this jealousy. He couldn't stand the fact his father favored me so. He felt cheated. I, naturally, felt extremely betrayed to have lost someone so close to me and then to have Killian turn on me."

Emma swallowed thickly. "That's terrible."

"Indeed. Well, in his will the old man left me quite a sum of money and the Church as well. Killian, though, well…he wanted me out off his life as soon as possible now that his father was out of the way. He cheated me out of my inheritance and I had no choice but to join the militia. It was my only option unless I wanted to be on the streets."

Emma was awestruck. She knew Killian wasn't the most pleasant of men but to do such a thing? It was awful. Inhuman. Indecent. It made her never want to be in his company again. And to think he was at her house right now having tea. It made her skin crawl. And Neal was such a nice man, one who had lost his whole family and had no hopes for the future. How could Killian be so cruel?

"I'm…so sorry." Emma truly didn't know what else to say. What else could she possibly say?

"It's not your fault." Neal smiled despite it all. "But thank you anyway."

"How could you stand to go to a ball he'll be at?" She asked.

"I won't let him worsen my character. I will not run. If anything, he should run. He was the one to have acted so beastly."

Emma silently nodded her head. She was angry, yes, maybe even livid. But inside, her stomach was churning. For even though she wanted to hate him for such a sin, a treacherous part of her couldn't help but defend him. It was a part of her that remembered the long glances, the promises of loving a challenge, of the few times they touched.

But Emma ignored it. She desperately tried to ignore it. Killian was no one to her, despite whatever they've exchanged. She had to keep thinking that way or she was sure she'd go crazy.

"Emma…that sounds awful."

"I know!" Emma exclaimed, flopping down on the bed. "How could anyone treat another human being like that?"

Snow bit at her lip. "It is truly hard to believe."

"Wait a second," Emma looked over at her sister. "You sound like you actually don't believe it."

Snow looked down at her lap. "It's just…well, you said it yourself. How could someone do that?"

"So you think Mr. Wickham is lying?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Maybe not so much lying as, oh I don't know, stretching the truth? It's just we know Mr. Darcy. Sure, he's a bit standoffish but I would never think him as completely malicious."

Emma laughed. "Just a bit standoffish?"

"I know what he said about you at the Lucas' was completely rude but I think you're holding onto it a bit too tightly Emma."

"What do you mean?"

Snow shrugged. "From what I've seen, he's been trying to make it up to you ever since. You're the only one he has eyes for and I've never seen him be engaged so much in a conversation then he is with you. It's a little endearing."

"Endearing?" Emma cried. "It's…it's frustrating. Maddening. But not endearing. I'm just a conquest to him Snow. Nothing more."

"I'm not so sure." Snow reached forward and gently grabbed her sister's hand. "Maybe…Emma, well, you've never really be open to love. And now that's there a chance for you to have it, you're afraid. So you're hiding behind Mr. Wickham's story because it gives you a reason to pull away."

…what?

"Snow, you can't be anymore wrong. I…I don't…." Emma trailed off. How to answer that? How to…was Snow right? Was she…afraid? Was she….

Emma shook her head. No. No she can't think like that. Snow wasn't right. She couldn't be.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Emma said, rolling on her side and turning her back to her sister. Behind her she heard Snow give a soft sigh but nonetheless lay down.

"Good night." Snow said softly.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and did her best banish the thoughts swirling around in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Will you stop fidgeting! You look beautiful!"

The compliment caused a rare blush to rise up Emma's cheeks. She loathed to admit it but yes, she was nervous. Extremely so.

She rarely ever did herself up like this. Her hair was pinned into a low bun, loose blonde curls escaping her and there along with a braid that went across her head like an ethereal halo. Her dress, an eggshell white freshly cleaned and pressed, showed much more cleavage then normal and had so many frills at the end that she wondered how her younger sisters wore such a fashion frequently. The only thing she didn't squirm at was the recently purchased blue ribbon that was tied nicely around her waist. But a ball was a ball and certain decorum was to be met.

Snow, as usual, looked breathtaking. Perhaps she had just called Emma beautiful but Emma was just as ready to call her awe-inspiring. Even that word didn't give her proper justice. Her dress was covered in delicate lace and scattered faux pearls while her hair done in a half up half down style, tied together with white ribbon that contrasted nicely with her raven hair.

"Aren't you nervous?" Emma inquired as the wagon rattled on. Her father, as usual, was quiet and focused on watching the passing scenery while her mother, Ruby, and Aurora were chattering away at what they were expecting to see at Mr. Bingley's. Abigail was engrossed in some small book she managed to steal away for the night.

Snow shrugged. "I suppose. But it would do me no good to be wringing my dress." She shot a pointed look at Emma's clenching hands.

Immediately Emma released her grasp with a sigh. She supposed she was acting oddly. Out of everyone in her family she was usually the one always in control. Even more so then her father. But, she supposed, it wasn't every day she had so many suitors chasing after her so that had to be some cause for nerves.

August was currently trotting behind them on his steed and hopefully Mr. Wickham already waiting for her at the ball. Her heart fluttered briefly at the thought of the dashing solider.

But that flutter was nothing compared to the frantic beating that occurred when her mind drifted to Mr. Darcy.

His blues eyes. His accent. His cockiness that sometimes she had to admit to be admirable determination. And his wit. But there was also his pride. So much pride. But he kept trying. No matter how much she pushed him away, he just kept coming. She wasn't' sure how she exactly felt about that anymore.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and willed away his image away. No, she couldn't think like that. Not when it came to him. And yet…Snow's words from the previous night kept echoing in her mind. Was Emma being prideful herself? Was she for some reason-any reason-to push Killian away?

Emma didn't get much more time to dwell on it.

Aurora leant over the open window and let out an excited squeal. "We're here!"

Netherfield Hall was done up beautifully tonight, there was no doubt about it. There were hundreds of beautifully lit candles and lanterns, hanging faux crystals, and white banners strung all over the ceilings. It was like a scene from heaven.

Almost immediately walking through the door the Bennets had all separated, some by their choice and other so not. Ruby and Aurora of course started searching for some servers for some drinks while Abigail followed Father dutifully to the parlor where the less enthusiastic party goers would be sitting. Mrs. Bennett had Snow by the arm and was dragging her away to the main hall, babbling about immediately finding Mr. Bingley.

Emma debated about following them but would rather stay away from her mother's shenanigans as much as she could. So she began to navigate through the halls, giving polite hellos as she did, trying to find some familiar face. Finally, right before she reached the dance floor, a familiar head of red hair caught her eye.

"Ariel!" She exclaimed happily.

Ariel laughed happily as she embraced her friend. "Emma! You look lovely!"

"And look at you! I love it when you put your hair up!"

She blushed lightly and gently touched at her extravagant array of braids. "Oh, well, they're nothing really…"

"Nonsense!" Emma swatted her hand away. "Now come, you must tell me of what I've missed. Ruby was a pain getting out of the house tonight-"

They were interrupted by a none too subtle cough. "Dear cousin," August said with a wide smile and ridiculous bow. "I was wondering, that is, I meant to ask you before we had left but it had been so hectic before…" Another uncomfortable cough bubbled past his lips. "Tonight I was hoping, wishing greatly, actually, that you-well, you and I could-"

A no was already at the tip of Emma's tongue. But even as she was ready to deliver it her mind knew it could never reach its receiver. It would be rude-in fact dangerous, to refuse August. It wasn't as if he was asking for her hand…not yet anyway.

Just before August could deliver the final blow another much more welcome voice interrupted her. "Emma!"

"Mr. Wickham," Emma breathed in relief and turned her back to her cousin. "You came."

"But of course," He answered with his usual charming smile. "And please, I beg of you, call me Neal. And who may I ask is this?"

"Oh, my friend, Miss Ariel Lucas. And may I present my cousin Reverend August Collins."

The three shared their equal sets of hellos before Neal wasted no time whisking Emma away to the dance floor. It happened so fast not even Augusts quick tongue could stop them. Ariel, thank the Lord, caught on quick and, with a wink, led her cousin away with some droll question he wouldn't be able to not answer.

"You look pretty." Neal whispered quick in her ear, his hot breathe making her skin tingle. Emma held in a surprised gasp and smiled shyly.

But then they were dancing and her embarrassment quickly forgotten. Emma had to admit, he was quit quick on his feet. But, she also had to admit, very free with his hands. Anytime he could Neal was pressing his fingertips against her, lightly brushing some bare skin or applying pressure on the side of her corset. It was a bit much and thank goodness they were moving too quick for anyone to notice. Emma was both pleased and displeased with it and at a loss of what to do. She couldn't remember the last time she actually fancied a guy let alone how to respond to advances. However, the dance would soon be over and with it all the confusion of this flirting.

"You're magnificent." Neal awed when they bowed to each other. That signature smile she was becoming all too familiar with managed to make her forget her recent confusion. Well, maybe not completely but enough to make her return the sentiment. "You must honor me with another."

Another? Emma thought with a nervous flip of her stomach. She could easily make some excuse but did she want to? "I…" Her eyes darted pass Neal and so happened to land on Snow, not too far in the distance, waving her hands frantically. "Actually, ah, could we resume this later? I need to talk to my sister for a moment."

His smile faltered for a brief second but too quick for Emma to notice. Neal bowed and took her hand to place a kiss to it. "But of course. I look forward to it."

"Snow what's wrong?" Emma asked urgently the moment she rushed over. "Did something happen with David? Mother?"

"What? No-nothing has happened. They're fine." She leant forward and whispered into her ear "It's about Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy."

Those two names put together sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. "Snow I told you already how I felt about that-"

"Yes but we did discuss whether it was true or not, didn't we? Well, I think I have some more words on it given from a reliable source-"

"Reliable?" Emma snorted. "I'll be the judge of that. Now who is it?"

"Well," Snow bit at her bottom lip. "Don't be too rash but it was Regina-"

"Regina!" Emma cried, catching the eyes of some unwanted people near them. "You can't be serious!"

Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her near toward a more secluded alcove. It was quiet odd actually, not even the sound of the bands or the merriment of the crowd seemed to disrupt them here. "Emma, I know you don't like her much but take into consideration she is Mr. Darcy's friend and wouldn't speak any ill towards him."

"That is exactly why I don't trust her." Emma argued. "She's bias. Even if Mr. Darcy is the villain in all this she wouldn't dare say so to someone inquiring about the matter. If you ask me I would even dare day she has her eye on him."

Well that was certainly not the thing to say. Snow's face dropped in a matter of a millisecond but not in anger, which Emma had thought such a statement would invoke, but more of some deep kind of sadness. Looking so beautiful the way Snow did tonight the expression was sickeningly displaced.

Almost afraid to ask, Emma said hesitantly "What is it?"

"I never realized," Snow said in a crushed whisper. "How adamant you are to be alone in your life."

"I-what?"

"Emma" Snow grasped her sister by the shoulders. "First it was using his ill manner as an excuse. Then Mr. Wickham. And now you're resorting to hiding behind Regina?"

The comfortable silence the alcove had provided now became an icy chill that seeped into Emma's pores. Now she yearned to hear the sounds of the party if only to drown out the words of her sister and the thoughts attacking her mind. Every doubt and insecurity she had so desperately tried to keep caged within herself were screaming out for freedom, threatening to tear her apart from the inside if not granted it.

But Snow was still looking at her, waiting for some kind of answer but Emma could barely manage to bring together a coherent though let alone a word. So, helplessly, she stuttered out. "H-Hiding? I'm not-how could you…I…"

Snow's hands slid from shoulders to up her neck till they rested against her cheeks, palming them lovingly. "You're my sister and I want to see you happy. But it won't happen if you don't let it even have a chance."

"Why him?" Emma breathed out, her voice much shakier then she wanted to admit. "Wickham shows just as much interest and I'm much more obliged to receive him."

"Oh Emma," Snow chuckled. "How much you don't know about yourself. I've seen you interact with them both and it's more than obvious who brings out the most life in you. Look, I know that you're not use to being scared. It's not emotion you allow since you're so strong and willful all the time. But Emma, I'm here to tell you, it's okay to be scared. It's okay."

Burning, unwanted tears stung at Emma's eyes and it took everything in her to not allow them to fall. Wasn't this meant to be a pleasant and fun filled ball? And wasn't it Snow who they were trying to match with a man?

"Snow, David will be wondering where you are." Emma said with a shaky laugh, pulling away from her warm touch. "I believe we should focus more on you then me."

"How could I focus on my own happiness above yours?" Snow asked as if was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard in the world. "You're my sister!"

"And your mine. So please, let's go find David and try to enjoy ourselves tonight okay? Leave all this other business to another night."

"Fine. But Emma, promise me, you'll give him a chance? Please?"

And how could she deny the kindest human being in existence anything?

No matter how much Emma wanted to fulfill Snow's request (and she was trying really hard to convince herself she was just doing it for Snow and not for herself) Mr. Darcy was making it difficult to do so. In other words, he was nowhere to be found.

He was here, there was no doubt about it, but by some chance (or maybe not) he was managing to never be in the same room as Emma.

And she was truly at a loss as to how she felt about it.

Thank goodness, though, there were plenty of things to distract her. Neal had come back for his dance which was much more pleasant then the first and even had her agreeing to a third. August had reappeared and there was no way to avoid him at this point but thankfully all he asked of her was some small talk and a dance of his own. Whatever had dissuaded him from asking his original question Emma was grateful for. She was even surprised to find he and Ariel share a dance.

Other than those small events her friends and family kept her busy. There was Ruby and Aurora to stop from making too much of a mess of themselves, her mother to bear with, her father to find some quiet, and even Abigail offered some amiable companionship. She mainly kept to Snow and David but there were the times he would manage to drag her out onto the dance floor. Emma never realized how difficult it was to get her sister to accomplish such a task. Honestly, she never realized how shy Snow could truly be till this night. Or, at least, how much more shy. It was more than obvious all of David's affections were for her, what further need was there to be coy? Or in Snow's case, just plain modest.

But Emma tried not to let it bother her. It was more than obvious David wanted her and no one else. It was only a matter of time before a proposal would be in their future.

"Look who seems to be leaving the party early…" Ariel whispered in her ear and pointed over to the doors that led to the backyard.

Emma's eyes widened in horror to see Aurora and some nameless soldier sneaking away into the dark night in a fit of quiet laughter.

"My God," Emma growled lowly. "Let me go handle that. Make sure to handle any questions?"

Ariel nodded her head and gave her a push. "Hurry before something happens."

Emma rushed as discreetly as she could to the doors and hoped no one was watching as she walked outside. She had only a brief history with the grounds of the manor, the onetime David and Killian had taken her out to the gardens. So if her sister wasn't on the main path she was really at a loss at what to do. But someone must have been looking out for her for thankfully no one else had decided to take a late night stroll.

"Aurora!" Emma hissed out into the open air. "Aurora you come out here right now or I'll go get father and you can answer to him! Aurora!"

A bush surrounded by beds of blue flowers a few feet before her began to rustle, followed by some whispers, before an extremely looking angry Aurora appeared. "Emma. What. Do. You. Want?" She seethed, her thin arms trembling as she crossed them across chest.

"What I want?" She laughed and threw her hands in the air. "What I want is for you to show some manners and go back inside and act like a proper lady who doesn't hide in bushes with strange men!"

"He's not strange!" Aurora protested. "Philip, Philip come here!"

The bush rustled again and then the solider stepped out, looking shamed enough for the both of them. All three of them actually. "My lady," He said sheepishly. "This looks…bad, but I assure you, I had no indecent motives of bring your sister out here. We were simply going to talk-"

"I'm sure you were." Emma snapped and sent him a very vicious glare. "Now Aurora, back inside. Now."

The younger girl let out a whine-a full out whine-and then stomped past Emma and back into the manor, Philip following quickly after her.

Emma shook her head and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "My Lord what was she thinking?" She asked to the night sky. Of course no one answered the reason to still be out here was gone. She grabbed her skirt lightly and was about to return inside when a shout somewhere from the east of the garden caught her attention.

It had been short and blunt, low so it had to be a male's, but it sounded extremely distressed. Not even thinking twice about it she gathered her dress and rushed over, eve trampling over some flower beds to do it. Someone was obviously in trouble and maybe she could help somehow or at least cry for help if the situation proved too much-

Emma met a concrete wall, a small one that only reached a few centimeters past her waist, and peered over it to look down a slope where another gallery area was. There she saw too very familiar faces.

Emma gasped silently when Mr. Darcy's fist connected hard with the side of Neal's face.

He fell down immediately, his knees scarping painfully against the concrete floor. "Bastard" Neal spat, blood flying from his mouth to Killian's feet.

"You're the bloody bastard." Killian growled back. "Having the gall to show up here tonight?"

"Did I ruffle your feather's Darcy?" Neal asked cheekily, looking up at him. "Was my mere presence too much for you to handle?"

Killian lunged forward too quick to comprehend and hauled Neal up to his feet, shaking him roughly. "I should kill you." He threatened so quietly that Emma had to lean forward to hear him. "I should kill you right now."

Neal laughed-actually laughed-and in that moment he looked like a true madman. "Do it!" He challenged. "Do it and ruin your friend's pretty party! Let all his guests see just how uncivilized Mr. Darcy can be!"

"Think I care about them?" Killian snarled. "All I care about is bashing in that face of yours."

"Then. Do. It."

The taunt, delivered so recklessly and void of emotion, made Emma tremble something terrible and finally spur her into action. This-whatever this was-had to stop before something truly awful happened. And the way Neal kept goading Killian, it was bound to happen any minute.

"Stop!" She called out to them.

Both of their heads whipped towards her in surprise but their stances didn't change.

"Please stop!" Emma called again and raced down the stairs that would bring her two them. "You have to stop! Both of you!"

"Emma-" Neal began but was cut off quickly by Killian, "This has nothing to do with you." He said coldly. "Go back inside."

"Not until you let him go." She said strongly and walked boldly right up to them.

Again Neal tried to say something and again Killian interrupted. "Miss Bennet" He growled, not even bothering to hide his anger, "I would hate for you to see something like this so, please, go back inside." The please was obviously there just as a formality.

Emma shook her head. "If you don't do anything then I won't see anything."

"You insufferable woman!" Killian spat and stepped toward her. Thankfully, doing that meant he had to let go of Neal and when he did the other man scrambled back, his feet not moving fast enough.

"Emma we should go." He said, his feet still moving backward.

Killian shot him a dark look over his shoulder. "As if she's going anywhere with you."

"I think I can decide for myself thank you." She said steely. "Mr. Wickham you should clean yourself up before anyone sees you." But she made no move to join him and the fact she had used his title wasn't lost to his ears.

"You're…you're staying?"

"And maybe you should go as well," Emma continued as if she didn't hear him. "I'm sure Mr. Bingley would not take kindly to hearing you distressed his best friend in such a manner."

He blinked at her in confusion, his brown eyes ridiculously wide, before he shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "You know what? Have fun with him." Then he finally went, not saying another word as he did.

Emma, of course, wasted no time at getting to the matter of things. The door barely shut behind Neal before she rounded on Killian, meeting his narrowed glare with one of her own.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Like I said love, has nothing to do with you."

It was a dismissive statement and Emma was in no mood to be dismissed. "You can't start fights at other people's balls. You can't start fights period. It's-it's-"

"Not very gentleman like?" He supplied. "Because I think you've told me quite a number of times how I'm already not a gentleman in your eyes."

"Well you're having a hard time proving me otherwise!"

"What do you want from me Miss Bennet?" Her name was said in no friendly terms. Not at all. It was dripping in fury and laced with bitterness. It honestly made Emma a little scared. In his anger Killian stepped even closer to Emma, drawing their bodies so near together it was beyond the lines of appropriateness. But Emma already knew in their short acquaintance that Mr. Darcy paid little heed to personal space.

Her mouth fell agape, empty of any answer.

"I care nothing of your opinion and you resent me for it. Then I try to win your approval and you still resent me. Yet you let him in your good graces all too easily-"

"You know nothing about him and I-"

"Don't I?" He laughed humorlessly. "Anyone at this ball could have a pretty good guess. Tell me darling, how many dances have you two shared tonight? How many times as he touched you and you've smiled encouragingly back?"

Anger and indignation bust in Emma's veins and all she wanted to do was slap him straight across the face. How dare he say such things to her? "I don't have to stand for this." She hissed and went to move past him but his hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly.

"You didn't answer my question from before." He said, a little calmer then his past words. Still, they vibrated deeply with strong emotion.

"What question?" She snapped but should have just shrugged his hold away and marched inside.

His blue eyes sought out hers, imploring her with their intensity. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing" She answered quickly, too quickly. It was an answer on instinct. Out of fear. The moment it left her lips she knew it to be wrong yet she did nothing to amend it. Even when the hurt flashed in his eyes she still remained silent, even when every fiber of her being told her to do otherwise.

Killian's hand dropped hers. The skin where he had touched was doused in a bitter cold that spread all the way to Emma's own heart.

"You came here to save him then." He said quietly, slowly, as if it hurt to do so. "Why not just have left with him?"

"I…" Emma thought hard for a good answer but found there wasn't one. Not if she didn't want to lie that is. But why hadn't she left with Neal? Perhaps Snow's words at hit harder then she thought. Maybe she had been too rash in judging Killian and Neal's odd behavior towards him only spurred on her distrust. But how could she say that to Killian without giving him hope? Without him thinking that maybe she returned his sentiments…?

But what if she did want him to know?

"He told me what happened between the two of you." She decided on saying. It wasn't a good enough answer but it was all she could muster to say aloud. "That you-"

"I don't care to hear it again." Killian snapped. "Living it was quite enough. But label me curious to how it has anything to do with you."

"Well, I…I suppose it doesn't-"

"Then why take interest in it?"

God he was making too much sense. But Snow had been right. She had latched so tightly onto the story of his supposed evil because it allowed her to hate him-to push him away. In truth, whatever the truth was that is, how could Emma let such an event that effected in her in no way say her emotions so?

"Trying to figure out your character I suppose."

"Are you know?" Killian titled his head to the side, regarding her, some light feeling once again entering her features. "I suppose you deciding to stay with me is a good sign then?"

The story is still a mystery to her and its driving her mad but his statement makes her think he's more innocent Neal made him about to be. But she wants to know-wants to know so badly-but she feared it would just take the conversation southward again.

"Dance with me" He said suddenly. His hand rose up and reached forward, his fingers practically wiggling with excitement. "Dance with me Miss Bennet."

She wants to. Emma is truly surprised to find she wants to. But still, the need to find out what happened between he and Mr. Wickham is nagging at the back of her mind and it wants to be appeased more then she wants to dance. But maybe she should stop chasing after the truth. At least for now anyway. Now, maybe, the best thing to do was to dance.

And so they did.

Emma caught the surprised looks of half her family, Ariel, and Regina as she walked onto the floor with Mr. Darcy by her side.

Snow and David were joining in on as well but she noticed both of them share a secretive kind of smile.

It wasn't a fast tune but not terribly slow either, just enough to keep them in constant movement and make Emma's head near dizzy. But she found if she remained looking at Mr. Darcy, just as his gaze was fixed so pointedly on her, it cleared her head and dulled her senses to everyone else around them.

For a moment that seemed to last for ages, it was just him and her on the dance floor.

Fear crept into Emma's heart. But also excitement. It was driving her mad, pleasantly mad but mad nonetheless.

The song ended but Emma would have kept going had Mr. Darcy stopped himself. They both bowed to each other then clapped for the band, as etiquette required, but then stood dumbly in front of each other at a loss at what to do next.

But another dance was starting and they needed to move if they weren't going to join. Mr. Darcy finally did so, walking over to her and placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her away. "In your quest to figure out my character," He began as they walked into the crowd, "How did my dancing technique fare with you?"

A laugh escaped Emma's lips. "It didn't hurt you if that's what you're wondering."

"Thank the Lord. I don't know if you noticed Miss Bennet but you're a very hard woman to please."

Again she laughed. That was twice in a row. "And you, Mr. Darcy, are a hard man to like."

"But," He stopped their precision next to window, private enough they could talk without disturbance. "Not that hard, if I could be so bold to ask?"

Emma sucked in a breath and eyed him seriously, noting all the vulnerability and hope now soaking in every one of his features. And it was all honest. Not a lie at all. "Perhaps…not."

"And, if I could be bold once again," Killian tongue suddenly darted out, signaling his lips were dry with nerves. Emma shamefully watched the whole interaction and barely mustered enough care to be embarrassed. "Back in the gardens, when you said you wanted nothing from me…"

Emma's face grew hot and her breathe hitched. When had he gotten so close yet again?

"Where you, perhaps, mistaken as well?"

"I…" This was it. One answer, one right answer, and she could change this whole relationship in one fell swoop. This time, though, Emma didn't want to be afraid. "I-"

A loud crash broke their intense stare and had the two of them looking to the left. There was none other than Emma's mother, her face red and flushed as she laughed like a lunatic. A waiter was crouched on the floor, cleaning a fallen tray of champagne glasses. Everywhere there was glass and liquid, the man looking frantic, and her mother just kept laughing.

"So, so, so sorry dear! Truly didn't see you there! Must have had one more than necessary!" Her laughter just continued and she just kept standing there, making her drunkenness even more apparent.

Then Ruby and Aurora rushed forward, their own faces flushed. They two of them starting yelling-near screaming-about some soldiers, laughing along with their mother and gushing about men in public. They weren't even trying to be discreet. And by now everyone was tarring and whispering, laughing themselves.

Emma stepped numbly forward, her body wanting to stop it but her mind at a loss at how to do it.

"Snow's not even dancing with David anymore-" Ruby suddenly informed and then she grabbed at her sister's arm and pulled her away, probably going back to their soldiers. The new piece of information finally napped Mrs. Bennet out of her drunken stupor and she rushed away, shoving people as she did to go and amend the situation.

Emma's back prickled in fear and embarrassment. Dimly she wondered if her father and Abigail were managing to take care of themselves. But, above it all, she just want to find Snow. Or maybe Ariel. Someone who she could rely on-

"Excuse Miss Bennet but I have to go."

Killian. She had nearly forgotten he was there. Oh no. He had seen that. All of it. But where-Emma turned her head to see his back retreating into the crowd and into some other room. Was that it then? They were about to have a genuine moment, she ready to confess true feelings, and he just up and leaves like that?

Emma wasn't just embarrassed now. No, now she was hurt. And all she wanted to do was go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma twiddled with one of her curls, her boredom needing to be sedated somehow.

It had been two days since the ball at Netherfield. Two days and not a word from David, or Neal, or Mr. Darcy himself. It wasn't cause for too much of concern but with Mrs. Bennet moaning and groaning every five seconds one would think the world was ending. Emma kept assuring Snow (despite the lack of concern she showed) that it was nothing to worry about. Nothing disastrous had happened at the ball to hurt her chances, none that any of them could think of anyway.

"August has gone missing a lot these past few days hasn't he?" Snow commented casually as she fanned herself on the divan.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. It has been a lot more quiet."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Always with the comments." She murmured. "Emma you do know that if he was to ask-"

"Do I?" Emma interrupted, a bad mood suddenly springing on her and holding tight. "I'm quite certain that if he was to ask what you're insinuating I wouldn't be obligated to do anything."

"Emma!" Snow chastised. "One of us needs to marry him, especially considering the circumstances. And he has his eye set on you-"

Her book slammed shut as Emma rose abruptly. She clung to the worn leather tightly in her hands as the frustration of the whole situation gnawed on her. Of course Snow was right, Snow was always right. August would inherit their father's land and money, not one of his daughters and if they had any hope to survive in the future someone needed to marry him but why, oh why, did it have to be her? "You know," She began through gritted teeth, "You're pushing me towards one man one minute and then a different one in the next. How on earth is that any amount of helpful?"

A soft sigh passed Snow's red lips. "I know, I know. But I just figured that, well, you and Mr. Darcy haven't spoken since the ball. I had thought he found you amiable but it would be an odd thing not to act on it in such a small amount of time. He hasn't even sent a letter. So if that's no longer an option you'd at least have to consider August."

Emma was keenly aware of the fact she hadn't heard a word from Killian since the ball and it hurt her deeper then she cared to admit. Especially since she had tried so hard to open up to him that night and give him a chance. The fact that Snow had to openly acknowledge it certainly wasn't helping matters. "I don't have to consider anything." She said bluntly and began to march out of the room. "And by your logic I suppose David isn't interested anymore either hm?"

As she stomped like a child outside, Emma immediately and predictably felt guilty. Yes, she hadn't been happy with what Snow said but then again her sister didn't know how sore she was about the whole Killian affair to begin with. And it was Snow, no matter what she had said Emma was positive she only meant it with the best of intentions.

She let out a huff of air and closed her eyes, letting the late afternoon sun bath her skin.

"Dear cousin, what good luck to run into you."

A groan nearly past her lips before Emma caught it. She had no luck now a days, she was painfully aware of the fact, so why was she even the bit surprised August had come upon her in her moment of frustration? She met her cousin's joyful eyes with a forced smile. "Hello"

He strut forward without another word and clasped Emma's hands in her own before she could stop him. "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now."

Oh no. Here it was. The dreaded proposal she prayed would never come. "August-"

"Before you say another word, please allow me. Dear Miss Bennet, my lovely cousin, I must admit upon first laying eyes on you-"

With a rude show of force, Emma ripped her hands from his grasp and stumbled backward. Red hot anger and embarrassment flooded her cheeks reaching all the way down to her chest which was already pounding up and down with heavy breathing. "Please" She seethed, trying hard not to sound as furious as she felt, "I can't let you go on any further. I have known what-what you've been thinking for quite some time now. And while it's a…compliment to have you even consider asking me I-I can't accept."

There it was. Out in the open and finally no longer caged inside her troublesome heart.

And then the oddest thing happened. August laughed. Straight out, bent over, tears in his eyes laughed. Emma was so shocked she couldn't even process this was the first time she's ever seen her cousin even laughing. Strangely, Emma even felt the bit…offended.

"Emma," August gasped. "I wasn't going to ask you to marry me."

"I-what-you weren't?"

He shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "I'll admit, it had been my intention for a great deal of time. But no matter how I may come off to you, Emma, I am not naive. I saw your aversion to the idea and therefore your aversion to me. I could only imagine, correctly it seems, how you would answer if I was to propose. However, when we had attended the ball at Netherfield, my sights thankfully shifted elsewhere."

Emma's mouth fell open and closed, her mind reeling from the new information.

"Ariel, oh excuse me, Miss Lucas. We had shared some dances and had got to talking. And, ah, she and I have spent some time together since."

Oh, so that's where August has been off too all this time. But why wouldn't had Ariel said something to her? Did she think she would judge her on the matter?

"Oh, well, in that case…congratulations?"

August smiled. "Thank you. And you do know that if ever was there something to happen to your father that there is nothing to fear. We are family after all."

The words, said with genuine conviction, made Emma pause and probably for the first time truly look at her cousin. It was something she hadn't bothered to do before having been content to judge him based on his unappealing and outward details. But now, well, now she saw someone entirely different. Someone she shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss.

"August…thank you."

He smiled again, his blue eyes twinkling, and it reminded Emma painfully of another man she had been quick to judge.

"Not to be rude," Emma nervously tucked a piece of her behind her ear and began to back away further down the path, "But I just remembered I have to do something rather important."

He waved her off with a nod. "Of course."

This was crazy. Positively and absolutely crazy.

Emma was more than aware of the fact. She had almost turned back five times by now, six come to think of it, but had somehow managed to remain on track. But that didn't mean her nerves had stopped mercilessly attacking her. She kept tugging at her dress, tucking and untucking her hair, and nibbling on her bottom lips o bad it had begun to lightly bleed.

Despite the fact that this was absolutely ridiculous, Emma also feared it was on the verge of being inappropriate. She nearly laughed at that.

When had she ever cared about what she should or shouldn't do?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the large hall of Netherfield became visible in the distance. It attacked her heart with both excitement and nervousness.

She let out a shuddering breathe, making her realize she was actually trembling. Emma let out a laugh. God, she was a mess. A mess over a man no less. What was the world coming to?

But there was no turning back now. She was Emma Bennett, damn it, and she would not let fear get the best of her.

As she neared the doorway it suddenly hit Emma that she didn't know what she was going to say. Getting here had been the main obstacle so she had barely thought about what would happen after actually accomplishing it.

Her steps slowed as her mind tried to bring together a plausible excuse, something that wouldn't make her seem mad, when the front door swung open.

A servant came out, looking particularly bored at the moment, but his eyes sparked to life when they landed on Emma.

"Miss Bennet!" He exclaimed straightening his back. "What good luck to run into you."

"Oh?"

He strutted toward her and extended his hand, offering a plain white envelope.

Emma eyed it wearily, not exactly sure why he was giving it to her or what was even in it. "It's…for me?"

He nodded his head with a polite smile.

Without any more hesitation Emma took it and gave a curt "Thank you". The servant scurried away after that, his business apparently done, but Emma called after him. "I'm sorry to bother you but if Mr. Darcy in?"

"Oh no, Miss, I'm sorry he's not."

"Oh…" Well that was extremely unfortunate considering the amount of stress it took for her to get here. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I'm afraid he won't." The servant answered.

What? "Pardon? I don't understand."

"Mr. Bingley and his sister as well as Mr. Darcy returned to London this morning with no intentions of returning I'm afraid. Apparently country life did not suit him."

Gone. No intentions of returning.

Emma swallowed thickly as the words hit her like a wall of bricks. She couldn't breathe for a moment, couldn't even move a step, and the servant had left when she didn't prod him further leaving her all alone.

He was gone. Just like that. But…but why? What had happened? She had thought the ball had been a turning point. That maybe….maybe they could have….Emma squeezed her eyes shut. No, no of course not. How could she even think such a thing would happen between her and Mr. Darcy of all people. They were both on entirely two different levels of life, her below and he above.

"The letter." Emma breathed when her focus came back to her.

Hope, hot and quick, burned so brightly within her she nearly ripped the whole thing to pieces trying to break it free from the envelope. There would be an explanation in the letter. An apology maybe. Something explaining why they left so abruptly and how he had intentions of seeing her again in the future.

Dear Miss Bennet,

I write this letter with a heavy heart, especially having grown so close to you in the short time we've known each other. I regret to inform you that I and my party have returned to London this morning and do so without even giving a proper goodbye. It's beyond rude and I do apologize for it profusely. I hope you can forgive me and knowing your kind heart I'm sure you will. But, as to her departure, I'm afraid my brother was a bit rash in deciding to give country life a try.

Emma stopped reading, her body jolting in shock. This letter wasn't for her. It was for Snow. And it wasn't from Killian, it was from Regina. She knew she should stop, reading her sister's letter was a big invasion of privacy, but her own biting curiosity (and growing depression) wouldn't allow it.

Not at all do I mean any insult, it is a very charming way of being and obviously people like you love it quite well. But I'm afraid for people like us, who have been raised so long in the city, it's almost impossible to convert. David does send his regards and his own apologies for not being able to say this to you in person. I must also admit out hasty departure is due to Mr. Darcy intense desire to return to his sister. She is a lovely girl and I wish you had gotten to know her acquaintance, the two of you are so similar with your kind hearts. I even hope to call her sister in the future if I could confide such a wish with you. Tinkerbell and David would be such a lovely match and it's something many of us hope will occur.

Well I'm afraid I must be off, Mr. Darcy is being rather impatient. Again, I am so sorry and hope there is no ill will between us. If you are ever in London please do look me up, it would be wonderful to see you again. My best wishes to you and your family.

Sincerely,

Regina Bingley

By the time she had finished Emma found she was once again trembling. Her mind was reeling with all the information now presented with her. Killian was gone. David was gone. They weren't coming back. Impatient her mind whispered evilly to her. Killian had been impatient to go.

Emma sucked in a much needed dose of air. And poor Snow. She-they all- had been so sure David would propose to her. And now he was gone without so much as a goodbye. Her sister was going to be devastated. And not even was he just leaving, he was supposedly leaving for another woman. Tinkerbell, Killian's sister no less. But…but could it be true? There hadn't been any hints. No inclinations that there was a possible match between the two. Was it just Regina being her usual nasty self or was it the truth?

And while these thoughts plagued Emma deeply, she couldn't help but be selfish in the moment and mourn her own problems. She mourned them all the way home until she handed the letter over to Snow and then redirected her sympathies there.

The next month went by in a blur.

David's departure and August's wedding left a cloud of melancholy on the house, every depressed or bitter for their own personal reasons.

Snow, naturally, was acting like nothing was wrong and walked around doing her chores everyday with a smile. It was infuriating to a degree but it wasn't like anyone could convince her to actually be sad like a normal person. Emma supposed she wasn't much better, her walls coming back so high and so strong they didn't allow her to even be a bit more sad about Killian. She figured nothing had actually happened anyway so why should she mope? Snow had much more reason then she, she barely had any.

Their mother was possibly the worst, having both two weddings snatched from right beneath her nose. And she sure as hell told everyone about it every possible moment she could.

Things finally began to change when her uncle and aunt came for a visit.

"Uncle Rumple!" Emma exclaimed with surprise. She rushed to his open arms and, minding his bum leg, gave him a large hug. "We weren't expecting you!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and squeezed back. "Well dearie you do know how I love surprises."

"Well mission accomplished." She pulled back and grinned. "So what brings you around?"

"Let's wait a minute for your Aunt before I tell you that. You know her, loves taking care of the horses herself."

The woman in question rounded the house just then, her smile already reaching them in greeting.

"Hello Aunt Belle!" Emma grinned giving her a hug.

"Emma so lovely to see you! You're looking beautiful as usual!"

Emma blushed lightly. "I always tell you, you and Snow have the looks in the family. I'm more than happy to claim the brains."

Belle tutted at her and poked the tip of her nose. "I'll not hear such things. You're radiant and one day some man is going to look at you and not be able to look away."

Emma forced a smile at the comment. "Why don't we go in and say hi to everyone else?"

"So what brings you here Rumple?" Mr. Bennett inquired when they were all comfortable in the sitting room.

"Well," Rumple leant against the fireplace and gave all his nieces one his mischievous smiles. "Belle and I are taking a trip soon and were wondering if our lovely nieces would care to join us."

"A trip!" Ruby exclaimed with glee. "Where to?"

"You can't possibly mean all of them brother." Mrs. Bennett laughed. "That is indeed too much of inconvenience to you and Belle."

"We wouldn't mind at all." Belle interrupted with a smile. "You know how much we love time spending with them."

"No, no," Mr. Bennett said in a surprise show of agreeing with his wife. "They all would indeed be too much to handle. Trust me from my years of experience. If you must take some Snow and Emma will be acceptable."

Aurora let of a whine and fell back in her seat. Ruby rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to protest but one look from her father had her quiet.

"I would love to," Snow began. "But I'm afraid I'm going to London soon since Uncle Frederick invited me and don't know when I'll be back."

"And Ariel had just extended an invitation to me to visit her new home." Emma said apologetically.

"Oh bother," Rumple said with annoyed huff. "I suppose a surprise wasn't the best route then."

"Perhaps we could wait on the trip Rumple," Belle suggested and she reached for his hand. "Then at least Emma could join us when she comes back."

"I will only be staying with Ariel for a week." Emma informed. "After that I'd be more than happy to come."

"Well it's settled then." Mrs. Bennett smiled. "Until then you'll stay here with us."

Emma put on a smile as everyone began to chatter about the plans, her mind wandering off into a place far, far away. Off to Ariel and August. To then leaving with her Aunt and Uncle. And while both ideas excited her there was still a small part inside that was eternally disheartened and she wasn't sure how to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ariel, truly, this is amazing."

And it was. Had Emma wanted to lie she wouldn't have used such an adjective or attempted to look so genuine. But she was. At first she had been hesitant to visit her old friend and cousin, their relationship on unknown terms after the engagement that never happened. But the moment the two had embraced Emma wondered why she had waited so long to visit to begin with.

The house was wonderful. Small, yes, but very quaint and comfortable perfectly suiting the type of person Ariel was. In a weird way it even suited August as well. Emma enjoyed the solitude it provided as well as the picturesque corners she found here and there.

It was safe. Warm. Quiet. Everything she wanted at that moment in her life. Here there were no worries over Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, or even Mr. Wickham. Just she and her friend enjoying some peace and solitude.

Ariel smiled warmly as she placed down her saucer of tea. "It is isn't it? I'm just so happy to have ended up here."

Emma grinned back at her. She was well aware of Ariel's past worries of being without any suitors. Admittedly, she had been a little ignorant at first wondering how Ariel could even accept August. Yes, he claimed they were having some dalliance but she hadn't seen it herself so it was hard to fully accept. But then Ariel had laid it all out for and Emma was ashamed to have so quickly jump to conclusion and assume things about the other woman's life. But, gazing upon the happy red head now, Emma was happy to have been wrong for once.

"And you and August are…happy?" Emma broached the subject tentatively, not wanting to make the same mistake she did before. But Ariel was still her friend and she wanted to know if the man she had chosen to be with for the rest of her life was doing a good job.

Ariel nodded her head. "Sometimes we have to work at it but at the end of the day he's happy and so and I. We like our lives here. Love them actually. It's not glamorous or exciting but it's comfortable and that's all I could ask for."

Emma smiled in return. Not exactly the thrilling romantic answer she was looking for but if it was good enough for Ariel then it was good enough for her.

"My love!" August's voice suddenly echoed down the hallway. The man appeared a second later, bustling quickly towards them with a luminous smile on his face. His blue eyes were alight with cheerfulness so Emma could only assume good news was coming their way.

"My love," He repeated again. "And dear cousin. I have splendid news. Lady Cora de Bourgh has returned early from her trip. I had happened upon her carriage on my daily walk and she had extended the invitation. She is especially excited to meet you cousin."

"Oh" Emma hid her surprise quickly, not sure what August had said about her to have such a refined lady excited to see her.

"Splendid!" Ariel clapped her hands with excitement. "Emma I you're going to be swept off your feet, she has the most beautiful manor I've ever seen in my life."

"Best get ready now," August informed as he began to back away into the hall. "Lady de Bourgh is not one to be kept waiting."

Emma tried her best to act calm and collected as she followed Ariel and August down a very large, very long, and very decorated hallway. It was just a whole lot of very. How could anyone ever have such a need for so much…stuff? Even Emma was at a lost at what to call the various paintings, plants, statues, and baubles. It all seemed a bit cluttered as opposed to classy. August, though, seemed to be enchanted by it and gave a lengthy and important sounding description to each item they passed. While Emma couldn't help but tune him out she noticed Ariel politely listened and nodded to her husband's words like a dutifully wife. And she didn't even look that bored to do it.

Finally, after what felt like a mile long walk, August stopped in front of two large oak double doors. "Here we are" He announced and opened the door without further ado.

Emma stifled a gasp at the room they entered. The hallway, without a doubt, had certainly made her question the taste of the infamous Lady de Bourgh. But this room-the sitting room-tea room?-expelled all of it. It was beautiful.

The whole area was decorated in a blood red theme, ranging from the carpets to the curtains to the lushness of the divan seats. And accented perfectly with it was a golden hue making the whole room just scream regal. Emma eyes latched onto the top of the fireplace where crystal figures sat glittering in the sun, so small yet so delicate and beautiful and nothing like she's ever seen before. She wondered for a second if there were actually made of diamonds.

"Mr. Collins" A firm and authorize voice addressed, drawing Emma's attention away from the figurines.

She only had to walk a little further in the room to see past a rather elaborate bird cage (with three colorful large birds she was sure was not native to England) to lay her eyes on the lady of the house, the famous Cora de Bourgh.

She was perched on a love seat in a deep purple gown with sparkling black details, very elaborate and elegant for such a casual meeting but Emma supposed women with such status always had to dress in such a way. Her hair, a dark brown, was held high up on her head with curls falling down and framing her face, a very pretty face Emma had to admit that was a pristine white and devoid of elaborate makeup save blood red lipstick and the lightest shade of brown on her eyes. Eyes, Emma swallowed nervously, that were narrowed and aimed directly at her.

"My Lady" August immediately greeted with a swift bow. "Such a pleasure to see you again. I do hope your trip went smoothly and safely."

"Of course." She answered smoothly and with a indifferent wave of the hand. "Introduce me to this woman who is not your wife Mr. Collins."

Ariel took it upon herself to do just that and gently tugged at Emma's arm to bring her right before the grand Lady. "My Lady" Ariel said with a polite smile, "May we present Miss Emma Bennett, my husband's cousin and my dear friend."

Emma immediately curtsied. "It's an honor mum."

Cora cocked her head to the side, her long black ears shimmering as she did. "So this is the woman you had originally intended to wed Mr. Collins."

The awkwardness the statement provoked weighed immediately on everyone's shoulders but Mr. Collins, ever the optimist, did his best to expel it. "Indeed she was but both Miss Bennett and I came to the conclusion that we were much more amiable together as family."

"All's well that ends well I suppose," Cora drawled in a bored tone, "Or you wouldn't have met your lovely wife."

In a move that even melted Emma's heart, August reached over and grabbed Ariel's hand, giving her a smile she was sure was only reserved for her red headed friend. "Indeed I wouldn't have."

"Mother I…" A young girl had walked briskly into the room but stopped abruptly when her eyes registered the new visitors. Her whole body seemed to visibly sag and her face, already a sheet of white, seemed to pale even more. Her thin and colors lips opened and closed, like a gapping fish, before she managed to stutter out, "Oh-I, um, uh…h-hello." After the awkward greeting was delivered her gaze promptly glued down to the floor.

Cora rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "May I present my daughter, Zelena de Bourgh."

The girl gave a trembling curtsey.

Emma wondered why the poor thing seemed so terrified to be in the room with them. Even more than that, she wondered if she had some kind of ailment. No one could possibly be that pale and shaky for a normal occurrence. But as Emma examined Zelena more closely everything about her seemed a bit odd. Her clothes were large and baggy, even a bit old fashioned in its' style. Something someone their age would certainly not want to wear. Ruby probably would have enjoyed burning such a thing had her mother presented her with it. Her hair, a fiery red, was done up in the same fashion as her mother (again escaping the boundaries of their age group) and clutched tightly around her neck was a emerald broach that was just so large it wasn't at all attractive. It just seemed gaudy…and heavy.

"I-I just came to tell you, um, M-Mother…"

"Oh do spit it out Zelena, you know how I abhor your stuttering."

The girl blushed furiously, finally getting some blood in those cheeks, but the paleness came back within seconds. "My cousins have arrived."

"Oh, splendid, receive them and bring them in here dear."

Zelena bobbed her head obediently and ducked out of the room.

"I do apologize for her," Cora sighed. "She's extremely prone to illness and it effects her in the most worst of ways."

"No need to apologize my Lady," August dutifully assured. "Lady Zelena is a model of class and refinery, just like her mother."

The compliment seemed to land on death ears as Cora again aimed her focus at Emma. "Miss Bennet, do you play." She waved a gloved hand at a piano forte in the corner of the room.

"Yes but not well I'm afraid." Emma said with a soft chuckle.

"In the same predicament as our Mrs. Collins I see. Dear," her calculating eyes turned to Ariel, "You know I've offered you time and time again the piano in the servants wing to practice on to improve your skills as an respectable woman."

"Oh, of course, Lady de Bourgh," Ariel blushed lightly but kept it under control. "I've just been busy with all the moving in and then Miss Bennet came to visit."

"Of course." Cora said bluntly, accepting but at the same time not accepting the excuse. "But I'll expect you here once your guest is gone and I'll hear no more on the matter."

Ariel bobbed her head. "Of course mum."

Cora's eyes rose back to the doors. "Ah, here they are, my dear nephews."

The whole room turned to receive the guests and Emma's mouth fell promptly open.

Mr. Darcy.

His blues eyes immediately collided with her green and it seemed like a tangible spark lit in the room. Emma wasn't sure if anyone else noticed the thickness in the air, she was still too shocked to even bother with anyone else in the room at the moment, but she sure did. She was so surprised she didn't even noticed air had stopped entering her lungs or that her eyes had stopped blinking. And that her mouth was still, comically and ridiculously, hanging open.

"Mr. Darcy" She managed to gasp out when some normality came back to her.

His eyes flashed with their own shock but then he reigned it in quickly, putting on the air of indifference she knew he was so good at doing. His head bowed slightly as he murmured a casual, "Miss Bennett"

"You know my nephew?" Cora asked with interest.

"Oh, I-um" Emma turned back to the woman and noticed she was stuttering just like Zelena. "Y-Yes. We had met when had been staying in the country with Mr. Bingley."

"Oh, Bingley," Cora nodded her head in understanding. "Of course. Then may I introduce my other nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"A pleasure," The other man smiled warmly as he bowed. Unlike his cousin he had soft brown eyes, ones that expressed warmth and comfort, two things Killian's did not. His hair, as well, wasn't pitch black but a dark brown that curled attractively atop his head. He did, however, share his cousin's like of scruff along the jaw. "Please, though, call me Graham. I'm not on the battlefield now."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Always so improper, even when you had been a child."

Graham shrugged and gave Emma a wink. "Guess I never grew out of my lovely Aunt."

Again, Cora just rolled her eyes. "Zelena," She said, "Go find a servant and get some tea in here will you? I don't know where all of them have scurried off too."

"They're probably all falling over each other to get the house ready for you, Aunt, since you decided to return early." Graham said with some amusement. "You can't be too hard on them."

"The house should always be ready." Cora said firmly.

"Come now," Killian chided, "Don't want to get yourself in a fuss over the servants do we now? Not with guests present?"

Emma watched the two nephews work over their Aunt with amusement. They were obviously playing with her, whether she noticed it or not, and she couldn't help but laugh inside her head. But then she remembered she was angry with Mr. Darcy and her cheerfulness immediately died.

They effectively diverted her attention but unfortunately came back to Emma. "Miss Bennett, you said you played the piano."

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. "Yes mum but like I said not very well. You wouldn't want me to-"

"Nonsense." She interrupted. "You must play, I insist."

Emma wanted to continue to argue, as was her nature, but both August and Ariel's pleading eyes halted her. She didn't mind getting on the Lady's bad side but she did care if her friends did, especially on her count. "Of course." She muttered dejectedly and tried not to skulk like a child over to the instrument.

Alright, just remember that one song you do well. One song of course, not any other. Emma wanted to curse herself. For once, she should have listened to her mother. But Abigail loved instruments, she loved books. Even Snow was better at the piano then she. Alas, here she was, none of her sisters to save her. So, with a sigh, she began to play the one song she knew. Just the one.

At least her fingers didn't tremble as they moved along the keys. And, as far she could tell, it wasn't sounding awful. Yet.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma noticed a figure approach and she sparred the briefest glance to see it was Mr. Darcy. Immediately her anger flared up.

"Are you trying to scare me Mr. Darcy?" She inquired smoothly, still pressing down on the keys.

"Scare you?" He asked in confusion.

"Walking over here so stately as I attempt to play this song for a whole room of people."

The arrogant man went so far to lean on the piano and smirk at her. "Attempt? I never heard you doubt yourself before Miss Bennett."

She shot him a glare and didn't bother to reply, still trying to focus on the song.

Killian opened his mouth to say something further when his cousin walked over, a warm smile on his face.

"So you know my cousin," He began with a playful glint in his eye. "Do tell me how he survived in the country. I'm oh so curious."

Killian sent him a look but Emma smiled gleefully, happy as to where this conversation was leading. So happy she even stopped playing, not even thinking of Lady de Bourgh's wishes.

"It's actually quiet terrible." She began, trying her best not to smile. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Killian actually looked…scared? Anxious? Apologetic? (the latter she blatantly ignored). He should after the way he treated her. Still, Emma grew a little angry at the idea that he thought her so petty to call him out for his behavior in his Aunt's home right to his cousin's face. What kind of woman did he think she was?

Graham leaned forward with eagerness. "Please Miss Bennett, tell me every detail you can recall."

"Emma, please," She said with a smile. (She noticed with internal glee at Killian's immediate scowl) "Well, if you insist, the first time I met your cousin was at a formal party. And while there where a many a woman without dancing partners and men rather scarce, he didn't dance with a single soul the whole night."

Graham laughed wholeheartedly as Killian's shoulders sagged then tensed. Relieved, probably, she hadn't spoke of what was truly bothering her but still overall annoyed to be poked fun at.

Graham clapped his cousin on the back. "Sounds like you Killian, ever the gentleman."

Killian shrugged his hand away. "Sod off Fitzwilliam."

Emma nearly blanched at the impropriety but Graham's continued laughter halted her. IF they didn't care she supposed she didn't either. She rather much preferred this kind of free talk then speech with the usual social restrictions, even it was a conversation with Mr. Darcy.

"Emma you must tell me more details to hold over his head," Graham insisted and offered her his arm.

With a devious smile to Killian she accepted his invitation, laying her hand delicately on his arm, and said rather flirtatiously, "I would love to."

Mr. Darcy was positively skulking as Emma and Graham conversed the rest of the time in the parlor room.

But the more he brooded, the more Emma grew happy. She could care less for his feelings, not after he trampled over hers. Besides, he was acting rather childish since they had stopped talking about him quite some time ago. Now she and Graham were simply having pleasant conversation and Emma was actually liking it. He was much more open than his cousin, definitely more easy going, and it was refreshing to have a conversation with someone that she didn't have to strategically plan out a witty retort. Graham was always also rather pleasant. Seriously, there wasn't one brooding, indifferent, or cruel thing about him. Dare she say it, she was even growing a little…endeared. But only a little. She had just met the man after all and knew she would never see him ever again.

Soon dinner was ready and the whole party moved to the dining.

There had been some conflict with the seating arrangements, though. Apparently it was bad form for a husband and wife to sit next to each other, a social rule only Cora seemed to be aware of. But of course no one would say otherwise and August was scrambling to switch seats with Emma as his patroness had ordered.

And just like that, she found herself sitting next to Mr. Darcy.

They were quiet at first, not even sparring a glance to each other, but when Cora and August started up a conversation about the parish he finally ventured to say something to her.

"I'm not good at conversing with people I don't know." Killian said quietly, at a volume only she could hear.

She blinked twice at him. "Excuse me?"

He shuffled in his seat and scratched at the back of his ear. "Before, when you said I hadn't danced with anyone. I…I don't have the ability to converse easily with those I don't know."

He was…making excuses? For something she had said how long ago? And this-this- was what he felt he had to make up for? Above all other things? Emma had to remind herself she was sitting at a table with other people present before she let her temper get the best of her.

"You need not explain yourself to me," She said as she cut through her piece of meat. "It wasn't as if I had been upset you hadn't danced with me."

"Is that so?" Killian replied, stealing a look at her and noticing with annoyance she was barely giving him the time of day. "Yet you found it a point to remember and even mention it to my cousin."

Damn, he had a point. Emma let out a small huff and tried not to let him get to her. "Well you know us simple country folk have such boring lives, hard to forget when fancy refined city people come to our neck of the woods." Oh she sounded so….dumb. Even though she was making a point it still hurt to do it.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Still hung up on my distaste for the country are we? I thought we've gotten over that."

"I'm not hung up on anything concerning you." She all but hissed.

"Really?" Killian countered, eyeing her with doubt. "So you don't care at all of my sudden departure? Of my lack of a goodbye?"

Oh how badly she wanted to smack him right across the face. How dare he bring up the whole occurrence so callously and at such an inopportune moment? How could she properly berate him at a dinner table? "Still so arrogant" She opted to say. Not her wittiest retort but the safest compared to others.

"So you are upset over it then." He mused, almost in satisfied tone. As if just realizing the gravity of the conversation Killian suddenly grew somber and leant more toward her. "Miss Bennett, I'm sorry, what happened-"

"Miss Bennett," Cora voiced, dragging Emma away from her conversation from Killian. "Tell me about your other sisters."

"Oh, um" Emma quickly composed herself, caging away her frustration. Killian leant back with a huff but let the conversation drop. For now. "Well, I have only one older sister, Snow, who is currently in London with some family. And then I have three younger sisters."

Cora sipped at her wine. "How many in society?"

"All."

A choke bubbled up from her throat. "All?" She echoed incredulously. "All of you? Even the younger? Even when the older have not yet married?"

Emma nodded her head unashamed. "Yes mum."

"But how can this be?"

"Well," Emma licked her suddenly dry lips. No, she was not nervous, Not in front of this woman. "It's not as if a union is so easily procured where I live. It would seem cruel to hide away my younger siblings just because my sister and I have not yet married."

"Oh my," Cora gaped openly, giving her a very surprised look. "You speak rather freely."

"She does indeed." Killian murmured beside her. He sounded almost…proud.

Emma chose to ignore him for the rest of the dinner.

They were again in the parlor, having one last round of tea before they would return back to the Collins house.

Emma had tried to strike up some conversation with Zelena but it had proved difficult. The girl barely talked and when she did all she could focus on was herself. Emma got rather bored hearing about all the different kind of spices she enjoyed tasting.

So she had found refuge with Ariel and Graham, August and Cora again preoccupied with business over the parish yet again. Killian was in the corner, brooding once more, nursing some kind of brown liquor.

"I'll see you at service tomorrow then." Graham said pleasantly. "I'll save you a seat."

Emma had planned to sit with Ariel but it would have been rude to refuse the Colonel's offer. And she was sure her friend would understand. "Of course."

"Ariel!" August called from his side of the room. "Come here for a moment won't you dear?"

"Excuse me," She said as she went to her husband.

"She is a lovely woman." Graham complimented. "I'm happy Mr. Collins found her."

"As am I." Emma replied smiling after her. "She deserves it. They both do."

"So Emma," Graham turned to her with his warm brown eyes. "I hope you won't be offended but I must ask, what occurred between you and my cousin?"

What?

Emma blanched, completely taken off guard, and couldn't help her eyes dart over to the man in question. He was starring rather intently at her, causing her to blush slightly, and she quickly looked away. "I-I don't know what you mean."

He shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing but I couldn't help but notice his…fixation on you."

"Fixation?" Emma gawked. "I-he doesn't-"

"Oh but he does. I like to think I'm one of the few people who know him well and I've never met a woman who has so wholly captured his attention." Graham cocked his head to the side. "You don't catch me as someone who wouldn't notice such a thing."

Emma tried hard not to blush. Really. Yes she knew but how could she tell Graham that even though Killian was…fixated on her he had also left town without so much as a goodbye? "Your cousin…" She began slowly, unsurely, "Is confusing."

Graham chuckled. "I'd have to agree with you. He isn't the most forth coming man when it comes to his emotions but I beg you have some patience with him."

"Graham," Emma said quickly, "I'm sorry but, regardless of what Mr. Darcy may feel towards me, I must inform you I don't have any such feelings towards him. And besides, I assure you, no matter what his interest is in me it's nothing but a passing fancy."

"Passing fancy hm?" Graham glanced over to Killian. "Agree to disagree then. But I can't argue on the subject of your feelings towards him I'm afraid."

"No, I suppose you can't." Emma agreed and took a taste of her tea. "I'm afraid he and I…." She thought about the most polite way to put it. "Are at odds. A lot."

"Hm," Graham took a sip of his drink as well. "Well he isn't the easiest of men to get along with."

Emma couldn't help but agree with that.

Service had, predictably, dragged on. While she was on much better terms with August she still couldn't help but think him droll at times. Right now was definitely one of those times. His sermon had been going on for so long that Emma had actually lost track of time. And it was still going…

She stifled what had to be her hundredth yawn. Beside her Graham was doing the same. She had glanced at Ariel from time to time and noticed, with each glance, she was filly enraptured with her husband's words. Well, good for her...she supposed.

Again, a yawn bubble dup her throat.

"Eyes open Bennett" Graham nudged beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "Better idea, let's talk about something. Anything."

"During your cousin's sermon? Bad form." But his eyes sparkled with amusement. "But I suppose I can entertain the lady if she insists. Any more thoughts on our conversation yesterday regarding my cousin?"

Emma near groaned. "Why out of everything you choose to talk about that?"

Graham shrugged. "First thing that popped into my mind. He's really a good man Emma."

"Graham I-"

"I don't know," He continued straight on, "What happened between the two of you. But guessing by what you have revealed it couldn't have been all that pleasant. But I have to beseech you, again, to please have patience with him."

Emma turned to him with an exasperated look. "Why such an interest in this matter to begin with?"

"He's a good man." Graham answered simply. "A very good man. I've never seen him this way with a woman so I'd like to help him out, whether he asks for my help or not. Yes, he may seem cold when you first meet him but once a familiarity has grown he's probably one of the best companions a person can have. He's loyal almost to fault and looks out fiercely for those he cares for. Only recently he just saved his good friend Mr. Bingley from an unfortunate situation."

Emma's blood ran cold.

August's words turned into nonsensical noises. The people around her blurred into nothing but colors. Even Graham's image was dimming. All she heard, with absolute clarity, was what he had just said. "What kind of situation?" Emma heard herself asking.

Graham, his eyes still focused appropriately on August, didn't notice her sudden change in mood. "Apparently he was in danger of entering an unsuitable union with some woman."

Snow. Snow unsuitable? An unsuitable woman? No. No, it can't be.

"Why was she…unsuitable?" The word tasted bitter on her tongue.

"It wasn't her fortune, which I originally had suspected, but actually her family. Apparently they possessed too much of inappropriate disposition to be connected to a family such a Bingley's."

The rest of the service went by in a blur.

She was angry. Upset. Frustrated. Angry. Upset. But angry. Definitely angry.

Inappropriate disposition? Sure her family had their share of blunders but had it been that bad that Killian had felt the need to break the union between Snow and David? Surely not. That was…impossible. Ludicrous.

Cruel.

Emma could barely breathe she was so angry. Her heart was pounding, her blood pulsing, and her head buzzing. She couldn't focus on anything, only the path ahead of her. Wherever the hell it was going anyway. She was dimly aware she was somewhere on Cora's vast expanse of land, a lake coming up on her left.

The air smelt like rain but she could care less if it started to downpour on her. Let it rain. Her day couldn't get any worse.

"Emma"

Her whole body went rigid.

She stopped her stomping but didn't turn around, anger still making her body buzz with energy. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

She heard him sigh behind her and then footsteps. Killian rounded in front of her, his face pinched with anxiety. "Miss Bennett" He amended, "I have to speak to you."

Emma's head was shaking vehemently before she hissed at him "No" She bypassed him and began walking again, at a much faster pace now. She didn't want to be outside anymore. She needed to be inside, holed up and cut off from the world. Alone. She needed to be alone. The Collins house, yes, that's where she'd go.

She changed her direction and began to briskly make her way through the grounds, the house only being ten minutes away at most.

"Miss Bennett please," Killian begged, following desperately after her.

"I have no desire to talk to you." She snapped, still not giving him the time of day. She moved faster and nearly gasped out n joy when she saw the house on the horizon.

And just as it came into sight thunder rolled in the distance.

"I know…I know I acted deplorable. That I-"

"That you what?" Emma rounded on him with fury in her eyes. "Attempted to court me only to leave without so much as a goodbye?"

His eyes cast downward. "Yes."

"Well I'm not interested in an apology. You shouldn't have bothered with me to begin with if that was all you intended to do."

"It wasn't!" He begged. "I give you my word it wasn't my intention."

"But it happened nonetheless." Emma growled. "And here we are. Now please, leave." She turned around and continued on her path.

Of course Killian followed after her. And of course it had started pouring as she was a mere fight feet from the door. She wanted to scream.

Killian was even so bold to follow her right into the Collins' house, catching the door before it slammed right in his face. "Please listen to me," He pleaded as he followed her into the sitting room.

Well if he was so determined to talk to her… "Why don't you listen?" She countered, crossing her arms over her chest and putting on what she hoped looked like a threatening tone. "Tell me, what do you have against my family?"

"I-what?" Pure confusion enveloped his face and Emma wanted to smack him.

"Not only do you play with my emotions but you go so far to hurt my sister as well?"

"Your sister?" Killian echoed. "I don't understand."

Emma scoffed. "You dare deny it? That you destroyed a beloved sister's happiness by breaking a possible union between two lovers?"

Realization dawned on his face. "Emma I-"

"Don't call me that!" Emma all but screamed, her frustration finally cracking through the walls.

An agonized look crossed Killian's face. "You have to understand-"

"Oh I understand. You think my family deplorable." Emma spat out the word. "My family, the country degenerates not good enough to be connected to your friend."

"That's not true!" Some anger began to seep into his features now. "I could care less of your family's position or where they live. But their behavior! You and your sister where the only two members of your family who didn't act like fools the moment they stepped out of your house."

A traitorous voice hissed in the back of her mind that he was right but she desperately ignored it.

"So you abandoned me and forced David to abandon Snow because of that? Forgive if I can't help but think it a tad petty."

His face slapped to anxiously to back of his neck to scratch there. "It wasn't just that."

"What else?" Emma demanded incredulously. How could there possibly be anything else?

A defeated sigh escaped him. "Your sister and her lack of….affection."

Again the voice was back in her head, whispering similar doubts and worries, and again Emma willed it away. "What ever do you mean?"

"Yes Snow is kind and polite but as to how she felt toward David? It was never certain to a bystander let alone the man himself. She could have been completely indifferent for all anyone could have known."

"She's shy!" Emma argued.

Killian answered promptly, "It can only go so far as an excuse."

"She barely shows her true feelings to me!" Emma cried, not even realizing the intimate detail she was revealing. The moment it left her mouth she regretted it and grew deadly silent. Even Killian recognized the weight of the statement and chose (wisely) not to reply to it.

In anger and embarrassment Emma lashed out without thinking. "And what of Mr. Wickham? Another victim of your cruelty?"

She shouldn't have said it. She really shouldn't. Especially when she had her own doubts about Neal's supposed story concerning Killian. But she wasn't thinking straight. She was hurt by Killian's words, hurt because they were true and she didn't want to acknowledge it. So she needed to get the attention of her and her family, she had to. And there was nothing more to argue about (save his own abandonment of her which she really didn't want to address).

Killian's eyes narrowed and he took a dangerous step towards her. "Mr. Wickham?" He sneered. "Are you still infatuated with him?" He said the word as if it was a curse.

She bristled immediately at his approaching proximity but didn't back down. "What do you care?" She answered back just as snidely. "I can be infatuated with whomever I want."

"And you choose him? I'd rather my cousin who you've been constantly fawning over."

"Fawning?" Emma laughed. "Think what you want, it's no concern to me. I'll do as I please."

"So you don't deny it then?" Killian demanded, now right in front of her. Their chests were practically brushing and their breaths just close enough to mingle together. Close. Too close. Inappropriately close. Emma should have stepped back. She really should have. But in her mind it was conceding and she would most certainly not do that.

Emma looked at him defiantly. "I don't deny nor confirm anything. I don't have to answer to you."

"That's where you're wrong darling," Killian whispered threateningly. His hand was suddenly pinching her chin, not enough to hurt but strong enough to drag he face higher towards his own.

Emma gasped at the contact and even more so at the position they were now in. He only had to bend down an inch more or her a inch up and their lips would be touching…

"You can't keep pushing me away. I refuse to let you do it any further. Your sister, David, Graham, and Mr. Wickham have nothing to do with you and I."

"I push you away?" Emma asked incredulously. She struggled with his grasp but he held on tight. Of course, she was aware she could have put up more a fight, it was only fingers gripping onto her, but she did not want to back down to this man. She could handle whatever he threw at her. "You left or don't you remember? Gone without a word, without a letter, for me to wonder exactly what had changed to cause you to do such a thing. You pushed me away."

Killian's hand dropped. It was the truth and he couldn't deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. "I…I know." He said after a moment. "I thought that….that if I was away from you the spell would be broken. That I wouldn't be so ensnared."

What?

"But even with so much distance between us I couldn't stop thinking about you Em-Miss Bennett. Your status is beneath me, your family, your fortune, everything concerning you, but I care not. I can't get you out of my mind or my heart. I stopped trying. I want you there desperately and to never leave. When I had heard you were to visit my Aunt…" He trailed off, his eyes now looking pleadingly into hers trying to decipher her emotions.

But Emma was awestruck. What he was saying…it couldn't possibly…not after everything…

"I couldn't stay away." Killian whispered and then his hand was back, cupping her cheek gently. "I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

Her mouth fell open, speechless, and she couldn't even fathom an answer before his lips were on her.

He was kissing her.

It was her first kiss. Her first kiss. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. She was feeling too much actually. She was still angry and upset but now she was shocked and dumb. It was too much too handle, to process, she couldn't…

Killian's lips moved softly against her, warm and slightly wet from the rain. It felt…good though she loathed to admit it.

He pulled back for a mere second, whispering "Emma" reverently against her, before he was back again and more insistent. His tongue slid against her bottom lip before his teeth nipped adamantly at it causing Emma to gasp in shock. Then his tongue was inside and it was nothing like Emma had ever experienced.

She heard a noise and realized with surprise that it was her actually responding to the kiss. Killian groaned in return and his hands slid to her waist to pull their bodies tightly together.

No. No this had to stop right now. And the only way Emma saw to do that was to slap the man whose face was now attached to her own.

So she did.

Killian gasped as he staggered back, shock lining his features. "Emma? What-"

"No" She said shakily.

"What?"

She swallowed thickly and tried to compose herself. "No, I can not marry you."

The devastation that washed over his features was nothing like Emma had ever seen before, she was sure of it. Still, she couldn't let it sway her.

"You're…rejecting me?" Killian asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why?" Emma choked out a sad laugh. "You insult me and my family, point out how beneath you I am, and expect me to swoon over a proposal?"

"Emma I-"

"And even if I could get past the abuse you just inflicted, which I assure you I won't, how can I possibly over look what you've done to Snow? You hurt her happiness only to chase after your own! How could you possibly think I would want to be with you? A man so-so proud and cruel."

Killian's face turned cold and expressionless. "So this is your answer then?" He seethed after a few moments.

And of everything to be feeling at the moment, Emma had a sudden wave of misery. Her body was drowning in it, looking upon his desolate face and hearing his cold words, and a part of her wanted to try and amend this all and make everything right. But it was impossible right? Since he was such an impossible man?

"Yes" Emma whispered, her body trembling as she did.

Killian nodded currently and backed away toward the door. "Then good day Miss Bennett, I'm sorry to have caused such unnecessary stress on your person."

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dearie, are you alright?"

With an internal sigh Emma glanced over to her Uncle and noted his worried expression. An expression, as of late, he wore more often than not. "Fine, sleep was a little hard to come by last night is all." It was an excuse she was using more often than not as well.

At least it wasn't technically a lie. She had tossed and turned for what seemed liked hours before finally be able to drift off. Even that explanation, though, seemed kind compared to the true frustration that had plagued her. The sleep she had managed to achieve had been brief and weak and easily broken by even the smallest of noises. Her own breathing would even do the trick. Suffice to say, Emma was quite exhausted at the moment. She could only assume tonight would be the same if not worse. She couldn't even remember the last time she hadn't had trouble trying to slip into blissful unconsciousness. Days? Weeks? A month? It couldn't possibly be more, could it?

Since him a treacherous voice whispered in the deep recesses of her mind.

Emma slightly shook her head. No, she would not think of him. Not even for a second.

"The mattresses at that inn were a bit uncomfortable," Belle commented helpfully, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "It took me a little longer than usual to finally get some shut eye too."

Rumple scoffed. "I'd forgive the mattresses if the Keeper hadn't been so distasteful." He spat out the word like poison. "Starring at you and Emma like that, I was about to beat him with my cane. He was lucky it was so late at night and there wasn't another place to lodge for miles."

Belle chuckled and patted his hand. "Come now Rumple, it wasn't that bad. You know how you tend to overreact when it comes to your family."

He let out a huff. "Well if that's my only sin I'll be glad to have it."

"You should have seen him when we first met Emma," Belle began with a fond smile. "A tendency to overreact was the least of his problems back then."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head. "Hard to believe but we actually weren't very fond of each other. He had a temper and a sharp tongue to boot which irritated me on more than a few occasions. My, we must have fought about anything from the moon in the sky to the bugs in the grass. We couldn't ever quite find some equal ground."

"Only because you were just as, ah, outspoken shall we say, as I was Dearie." Rumple interjected with a smirk.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Point is, Rumple always had his less then desirable traits but there was an always a good man underneath it all. A very good man. All I had to do was see past all those beastly traits to see it. Of course him softening up a little was quite necessary too but who could really fight my charms for so long?"

"No one, that's who." He murmured and placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

The scene was endearing. Romantic. Swoon worthy and the subjects of poems.

Emma's stomach twisted so hard she feared she might empty it.

They were adorable, they always were, and usually their little displays and stories of love didn't really bother her so. Snow adored them and Emma tolerated them but right now, for the first time ever, she despised them. Because talk of an infuriating man, of less than idealistic first meetings and a lack of shared feelings, of eventually love and adoration, it was all attacking unmercifully at her mind reminding her of a very similar case. A very similar case.

And Emma couldn't bear to even thin it.

"Where are we stopping next?" She asked, desperate to change the topic of conversation. Talk of anything but this, please.

"I was hoping Pemberely," Rumple replied casually. As if he hadn't given the worst possible answer he could have to shatter Emma's world.

Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"What?!" She cried leaning frantically forward and forgetting to reign in her emotions.

The explosion caused her relatives to start, both of them letting out small surprised gasps and looking at her as if she had gone mad. Rumple's cane even bounced from his lap and banged loudly against the carriage floor.

"Emma's what's wrong?" Bell asked immediately, her eyes lighting with worry.

"I-it's…"

Rumple hastily retrieved his cane. "Do you have some disagreement with the place? To my knowledge I thought you've never even laid eyes on it."

"I haven't. It's just that, well…" The Master of the home had proposed marriage to me and I rejected it? This would have been my future home had I said yes? That it would be more then improper to visit it considering everything that had happened?

Not that she could say a thing without revealing her deepest secret.

"Emma?" Belle prompted softly. "Is is because of Mr. Darcy? Your mother had told me of your acquaintance with him and Red had taken it upon herself to give all the details."

Yes, Emma could only imagine the gossip Red had given about them. But it wasn't exactly a secret to anyone how much she disliked him. Or at least, used to. Or still did. Or-oh, she didn't even know anymore.

Emma looked down to her lap where her hands had begun to fiddle with the tips of the shall draped over her shoulders. "He-we, that is, aren't on the most friendliest of terms."

"Is that so?" Rumple asked, a curious but hard tone lacing his words. The kind of tone he had when talking of the Inn Keeper and his travelling eyes. The tone of a protective Uncle.

"Nothing serious," Emma assured. "Nothing improper. Just that, well I suppose you can't get along with everyone you meet, can you?"

"Certainly, and if that's the case," Belle nudged her husband pointedly.

"The case, actually, is that the Master of the home is away." Rumple informed. "Perhaps I should have mentioned that earlier."

"Away? What do you mean?"

"I don't know the exact business but whatever it is it has taken him to London. The house is empty and open to viewing."

That certainly did change matters but Emma still felt the need to protest. Even if Killian wasn't home, it still felt a little wrong to go and inspect the place where he slept and eat and spent most of his days. Maybe he would never know but still, she would. She had said no to him, rejected his kiss, and now she was about to involve herself in an aspect of his life, even if he wasn't there to witness it?

At least that was what one part of her was saying. The other part?

It was beyond curious to see the place Killian Darcy called home. A place that, had destiny gone a little differently, she would have called home too.

Emma kept telling herself it was okay, Killian wasn't here.

He was going to greet them at the door, or be down the hall, or around the corner, or inside the room. Didn't stop her from saying it every single time the opportunity arose. She had to stop, though, or she'd miss this wonderful place called Pemberely.

And what a place it was.

She had been awestruck, quite literally, the moment she had stepped out of the wagon. For a moment she had thought they had come upon a Mansion owned by one of the members of the royal family. It was just that splendid and grand and-and well it was beyond words quite frankly.

The inside did the outside just as much justice.

The ceilings were high and gold rimmed, the walls decorated with paintings and tapestries, and the floors either a pristine tile or sparkling wood. Everything was sparkling. Not a smudge of first or dust to be seen. There was no barren spot in any room either, everything was used to the full extent.

Emma was floored. She couldn't even properly explain it but she didn't want to either. All she wanted to do was go to the next room, then the next, and the next, and the next…

"This is magnificent" Belle awed as the traveled along the length of the dining room table that was tall as an ancient evergreen. "Truly"

"It is quite impressive." Rumple said causally but both Emma and Belle could tell he was secretly impressed. It just wasn't an emotion he expressed well.

"The door here leads to the gardens," The maid, their now makeshift tour guide, waved her hand over to an exquisite pair of glass double doors. Right there in the dining room, practically acting as a centerpiece. Emma had never seen such a thing. "Since it's such a beautiful day why don't we go for a stroll? We can resume the tour by coming back in through the den where the Master keeps his most prized works of art."

While the promise of that was enticing Emma was more excited to see what the back of Pemberely looked like. The front had surely been a sight with its large slopping grass fields and mile long pond decorated with shooting fountains. She had noticed the lack of flowers but now assumed they were all kept to the back where Darcy must keeping a garden sure to be envied.

Emma had been right.

The wind was knocked right out of her widened to take in the mass field covered by practically every color of the rainbow. It was endless rows of flowers, plants, bushes and trees all wit thin brick paths winding and curving within the wildlife, teasing on lookers to come and walk their paths. A circular fountain was in the middle of it, certainly not the size of the one in front of the Manor but this suited its surroundings much more. It was subtle and elegant and was the perfect centerpiece.

"Oh Rumple isn't it beautiful?" Belle said in a dazed tone. "It looks as if you could walk in it for hours."

"Even more so my lady," The maid said pleasantly. "I once tried myself and spent a whole day doing it to only find I'd barely made a dent." "The only thing here at Pemberely I would said rivals its size is our library. I'm sure if I read a book a day, even two, I still wouldn't even finish in this lifetime."

The one simple word made Belle's face light up like a candle. Already you could see the excitement coursing through her veins. Rumple and Emma shared a knowing look and had to stifle their laughter.

"Library?" She exclaimed with a face splitting grin. "You have a library?"

"Of course my Lady. The best for miles to come. Perhaps even near the grandeur of the Royal family. The Master, more than his appreciation of art, has a passionate love for reading and knowledge. When he's home you're sure to find him there if not with his sister."

Sister? Oh yes, Killian's younger sister, Emma remembered now. The supposed match for David according to Regina's letter to Snow. While the whole occurrence still left Emma a bit sour she wasn't so quick to blame, what was her name? Tinkerbell, yes, that was it. She couldn't blame her for the whole matter. Emma couldn't even be sure the girl knew of Snow's existence let alone the almost relationship she and David had.

She was just about to ask if the young lady was home (the same curiosity to see Killian's home now transferred to that of his sister) but Belle was already taking the maid politely by the arm and begging in her usual kind and innocent way to be brought to the library, even if it wasn't next on the tour. The kind woman merely smiled and said "Of course."

"Emma?" Rumple said questioningly when she didn't immediately follow.

While Emma did adore reading (almost as much as Belle but of course no one could love reading as much as her) and was extremely interested to see this grand library her fascination still lied with the extensive garden before her.

"Go ahead without me, I just want to take a little stroll first. A quick one I promise."

Rumple nodded his head and walked after his wife.

As Emma took her first step onto one of the many paths, one guarded by bushes of lavenders and a young weeping willow, she realized it was the first time in a while she was finally alone. She loved her Aunt and Uncle dearly and would never say a bad thing about them but Emma was also one to appreciate her alone time. But this trip, one she didn't regret mind you and was extremely thankful for, had eliminated every possibility to have one.

It would be nice, if only for a moment, to enjoy the solace and be left to her own thoughts.

But Emma also forgot she didn't very much like the direction her thoughts had been going now a days.

If they didn't drift to him which they always did then it was to the other troubling matter. His letter.

It had come for the day she was set to leave Ariel and August's house, two days after Killian had proposed and Emma had rejected him. She had been shocked at its presence and baffled at what it could possibly say. What more was there to be said between them? She could only figure it was an apology of some sorts and if it was the case Emma was too afraid to read it. Yes, she was afraid. She had always prided herself on the amount of courage she possessed, something her whole family admitted to (even her mother and that was saying something), and yet she could barely stand to look at the white envelope let alone hold it.

Emma had brought it with her all the way home, still untouched, and kept it hidden under her bed before it was time to leave with Rumple and Belle. Then when that day had come to finally go something possessed Emma to take it along, something she still couldn't even explain to herself.

Now it was buried within one of her bags, squished between two dresses.

Still unopened. Still a mystery.

Emma sighed and continued along the path, trying hard to appreciate the beauty around her.

"Emma?"

The familiar accent had her twirling around with wide eyes. "Graham?"

Low and behold the Colonel himself appeared from the brush, a surprised but happy expression on his face. He was dressed much more casual then she had last seen him and Emma immediately thought suited him much better than the elaborate code his Aunt enforced in her home. He looked more peaceful now, certainly more at ease with his surroundings. Even the rigid army posture was gone for something much more untailored.

"What a surprise to see you here," He said with a chuckle before catching her hand and placing a quick peck there. "A great surprise indeed."

She blushed slightly and gave an informal curtsey. "It's a surprise to see you here too."

"Well I am related to the owner of the home." Graham pointed out. "Wait, is that why you're here? To see Killian?"

Just like that that the whole plan to have inspected Killian's home with his knowledge was shattered to pieces. Emma would have groaned loudly and maybe even stomped her foot she felt so helpless in the moment. There was no way Graham wouldn't mention to him and she couldn't ask him to keep such a secret from his cousin. There was no hope. Killian would find out and think her mad or cruel or something horrible.

"I, uh, actually…" Emma's face grew hot with frustration and embarrassment, deepening with every passing second, even though poor Graham was totally ignorant to her inner turmoil. Unless he did know. Would have Killian told him?

Emma grew even more miserable at the thought.

"Emma?" Graham prodded gently as the silence prolonged. "Are you alright?"

"My Uncle and Aunt," She blurted out. "They wanted to visit. I didn't-I really didn't have a choice. We're, ah, travelling together you see and we were passing by. And they wanted to visit. And…"

Graham halted her rambling when he grasped her gently by the shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, hey, it's fine," He said quietly and with a smile. "It's not a crime to visit. Are you hot maybe? When is the last time you had some water?"

He thought the sun was making her delirious. Well, it wasn't the worst of excuses she'd be happy to hide behind.

"Come with me, we'll get you something to drink." Graham hooked their arms together and took her down the path he appeared from, deeper into the garden and away from the house. "We'll have you better in no time."

Emma nodded her head and went to righting her fumbled mind. She was making a ridiculous show of herself. It was just Graham who, in all their time of knowing each other, had always been kind and gracious. If he did know of Killian's proposal he would act the gentleman and not mention it to her. And if he didn't know, even better. There was still the problem of him telling Killian of her presence at Pemberely and Emma could only be happy in the fact that at least she never have to physically witness the outcome of such news.

"We were all having a little picnic anyways," Graham's voice broke through her thoughts. "I was just heading back to the house to grab some clothes. Poor Tink created quite the mess with our juice."

Tink.

So Killian was out but his sister was still home. Just another witness to her sin. Another voice in Killian's ear. Fantastic. Emma could do nothing now short of ripping herself from Graham's grasp and dashing away.

"Are you hungry as well? Killian of course over planned and ordered enough food to feed a whole household…"

Oh God no.

Emma's feet dug into the ground the moment his name was uttered but it was too late. Graham had led her around a small tree decorated with white flowers and right into the makeshift picnic sight.

Right to him.

Time seemed to stop the moment his blue eyes connected with her own green ones. It happened instantaneously, like fate, like it was always she he would notice first. Emma couldn't even register anything else but his face, how it looked to be covered with more stubble then she had last seen him, and how his hair looked, as always, wildly askew.

The white petals were falling from the tree, Emma was dimly aware of it, and only because it began to lightly obscure his image from her. But what really brought her back to reality was how the surprise in Killian's expression changed from utter shock to indifference, cold and hard, so much more so then she had ever seen in her whole relationship with him.

Indifferent to her. Completely and utterly.

Emma felt the insane urge to hide in a corner.

"Graham who is this?" A pleasant, high toned and melodic voice asked. "A fairy you caught in our garden?"

Emma ripped her gaze from Killian (who wasn't even bearing to look at her anymore) to see a petite young girl sitting by his side. Emma almost laughed at how much like a fairy she looked compared to her. If her size didn't give enough evidence it was her luminous smile, her just as bright blonde hair that was placed in a high bun but had tight curls falling around her face, and the pleasant rosiness of her cheeks. Even her gown gave the most delicate and delightful image, a complete white clothe that fluttered out from her waist and had lace decorations around her upper body.

"Not a fairy," Graham laughed and walked over to their large blanket covered with the most delicatble looking foods (much more fancier then any picnic Emma had ever took). "Just Miss Emma Bennet."

Tinkerbell's eyes lit up as if it was the greatest piece of information ever given to her. As if Emma was the greatest person she had ever to have seen. "Miss Emma Bennet?" She exclaimed and whipped her head towards her brother. "The Miss Emma Bennet?"

Emma could clearly seem him grit his teeth and keep his gaze aimed down towards the blanket. "Tink" He gritted out warningly.

"She's travelling with her Uncle and Aunt," Graham informed as he lounged down the grass and grabbed a roll of bread. "They wanted to see the notorious Pemberly on this fine summer day."

"I'm sorry," Emma blurted out, rather loudly too. For her first words to speak in his presence they were delivered a little awkwardly.

At least it was enough to finally make Killian look at her again. But even then his face was still as hard as a stone and impossible for Emma to decipher.

"I-we were told," She licked at her suddenly dry lips. "That you were out. In London. That the house was empty. If…If I had known…" I wouldn't have dared come. I would have kept far away. I-I'm sorry.

Emma looked down to the ground and tried to calm her breathing. But her body would have none of it. If she didn't leave now she was sure she was going to make a fool of herself. Even more than she already had.

"I'm sorry," She said again and backed away. "I hadn't meant to bother you."

Then she was gone.

Emma kept on going down the path, going as fast as she possibly could without breaking out into a full sprint. She heard Graham's voice calling after her, Tinkerbell's as well, but it didn't stop her. There was no possibly good way to get out of this situation. And the least harmful one? What she was doing right now, making a run for it. She'd never see them again, she was sure of it, so what did it matter what her little stunt was saying about it?

What did any of it matter anymore?

Something-no-someone stopped her before she could escape the gardens. Today was turning out to be a very-very bad day for. She should have never left bed at this point. Maybe never even left home and taken this trip to begin with.

If only.

A strangled gasp escaped Emma's lips when a hand clamped down on her lower arm. But she had been going too fast. The action was successful on stopping her procession but had Emma stumbling on her feet, her skirts wrapping around her legs and aiming to drag her downwards.

She let out a cry as her body began to fall downwards, heading for the cruel bricks below, but the hand on her arm remained strong and pulled while another one appeared, hooking around her waist and preventing any collision. It did, though, had her barreling right into the chest of whoever dared to have chased after her.

Emma didn't need to look to see. Only one of them would have followed. Only one of them would have dared to touch her so.

With a shaky breathe Emma dared to look into his eyes. Killian.

"Emma," He breathed, obviously a little over exerted from running after her. "Are you okay?"

Her lips were still dry, even more than before, and she licked at them almost unconsciously. But her face was so close to Killian's she should have known it would draw his attention.

"Fine," She answered. "I'm fine. I'm…" Pressed against you in the most inappropriate way.

"You ran," He stated simply. And still didn't make a move to detangle himself from her. Not even the smallest inclination.

Emma swallowed thickly. "I…did."

Killian tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, contemplatively though not maliciously. He looked at her like she was puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. Oddly enough, it made Emma feel a little hollow. He was usually so good at reading her, he said himself she was an open book. So what changed? And more importantly, why did it upset that it did?

"What are you doing here Em-Miss Bennet?"

She cringed. He'd never willingly called her that, she would always have to order him to do so. Apparently not anymore.

"I…I am with my Aunt and Uncle. And I swear, I hadn't known you were here. We were told you had business in London. Had I known I-I wouldn't have come. I wouldn't have…" Her voice trailed off into silence. There wasn't much more she could say anyways.

Killian frowned but remained quiet.

The silence was unnerving but the worst of it was that it emphasized that they were still intricately tangled together. So much so Emma couldn't ignore any further, even though she wanted to.

"Uh," She glanced down to their chests that were pressed together. "Thank you for catching me."

Killian followed her gaze, his eyebrows rising up. He looked as if he hadn't known he was keeping them so close together for the past moments. Laughable in any other situation but definitely not this one. He released his grip on both her arm and waist immediately and took two large steps backward, muttering a quick apology.

At least the distance managed to clam her thoughts and body to a degree.

"Are you staying at Declan's?" He inquired. It was that much of a lucky guess, it was the only Inn in the area. It was also the only one her Uncle would agree to stay in after the fiasco at the last one. This, he deemed, was much more respectable for their party.

"Yes. I should go find my Aunt and Uncle now actually. I'm sure they're already planning to leave."

"So soon?" They could have arrived five minutes ago for all he knew. "Do you need a carriage?"

"Oh no, thank you but we have our own. And-"

"I'm sorry," Killian interrupted and, disregarding his earlier actions, walked forward. "But I must ask. You received my letter? That is all I wish to know, we don't have to speak any further on it. Just that...that you got it."

The blasted letter. Of course he would ask.

The guilt came quietly. The image of it tucked in her suitcase popped in her mind. Emma bit her bottom lip and attempted to will it all away. "Yes, I received it."

"Good, that's good."

And that's all. Please. Please ask nothing else. Please. You said you wouldn't. So please don't. Please.

"I have to say, I'm surprised."

Stupid man.

"I mean," Killian scratched at the back of his ear, a nervous gesture she was beginning to notice. "Knowing you, I would have thought you'd have some opinion on the matters I brought up."

Maybe she would have had she actually read the letter.

"I thought you weren't going to ask anymore on the matter."

"I thought it was just a formality. To be polite, if you would."

So whatever was in that letter, Killian was confident she would have said something.

God, what was in that letter?

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma chose on saying. What else could she say without revealing the truth? That was certainly not an option.

A wiry grin twisted onto Killian's face. "I should have guessed. Even with those words, your opinion of me doesn't change."

This was becoming too confusing. Emma didn't have enough information to even properly be in this conversation and it was quickly going into dangerous territory. Hell, it was already there. Again, there was no more option. She needed to leave. Now. "Mr. Darcy I must return to my Aunt and Uncle. I've been parted from them for too long."

"But of course," Killian laughed mirthlessly. "I don't know why I excepted anything else."

Well, she supposed she deserved this bitterness. She was intruding his home.

"I am sorry." She said in a near whisper.

But Killian had already left.

There had been questions when she had returned to Rumple and Belle. There had been even more when she had asked, more demanded, they leave and go to the Inn. But, ever understanding and diligent, the two elders hadn't pressed their niece when she had begged for privacy. Belle had merely took her by the shoulders while Rumple followed behind protectively.

Emma was sure he even heard him mumble something unpleasant about the master of the home (the maid had apparently told them he wasn't in London the exact moment Emma had went off on her own).

They had even chose to let her be when she went into her room and promptly shut the door, never to have come out since.

To be fair, the cocoon she had made in her bed was quite warm and comfortable. It also did wonders of locking her against the mattress so she couldn't reach over to the suitcase the letter was hidden in.

That internal debate lasted for about an hour.

Holding the letter in her hands but not opening it last fifteen.

After the seal was finally broken and the white page unfolded, Emma thought it best not to leave her room until the next morning.

"How are you liking your eggs?"

Emma looked up from her very untouched plate to the kind eyes of her Aunt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…not hungry…I suppose."

Belle shrugged. "That's fine. We all have those days. It's just, you seem to be having these day more often than not. I'm just worried for you Emma. We both are."

Emma glanced over to her Uncle who was the speaking with the Inn Keeper about better towels or something of the sort.

"It's just…" Emma bit her bottom lip. She hadn't even spoke of the matter with Snow, who above anyone she would usually tell her secrets. The occasion had almost come up when she had returned home from Ariel's yet Snow, just back from London, was as despondent as ever. She hadn't run into David on her trip to London, hadn't even heard his name uttered in her company. So, as excepted, she had come home with a broad yet false smile, endless promises of being fine, and the blatant lie of the name David Bingley having no effect on her. She was so wrapped up in the charade that Emma couldn't bring herself to talk of her own problems.

Emma blew out a sigh when the words failed to come. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know how to voice her issues or if she was just too afraid to.

"A man perhaps?" Belle guessed after it became apparent Emma wasn't going to say anything.

Her body gave a jolt.

The hint of a smirk twitched at Belle's lips. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. But perhaps you'll let me offer you some advice?" She reached across the table and grasped her hands. "Love-love is layered. It's a mystery to be uncovered. And sometimes it's not an easy task to accomplish. I should know. But if you keep with it, if you survive the bad and keep going on, its oh so worth it Emma."

Survive the bad. Was it that easy? Especially with what I now know?

Emma starred down quietly into her cold eggs.

"So, have you told her?" Rumple inquired, somewhat with an edge too, as he came to join them.

"Just about to," Bell replied chirpily. "We received an invitation this morning Emma, from Mr. Darcy."

With a yelp Emma's elbow slipped off the table and her head almost crashed into her plate.

"As I expected" Rumple muttered. "We don't have to go. I'll send him some excuse immediately-"

"Rumple," Belle warned. "She hasn't even said anything yet."

Emma righted herself immediately. "He really sent one?" After the kind of conversation they had? After everything that's happened?

Could it really be possible?

Belle nodded. "So what do you think?"

What did she think? That was a very good question. It was obvious they were putting the answer in her hands and, surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as she thought.

If they would have broached her with the question yesterday, both before and after the disastrous visit, she would have said no. A hundred percent no. But now, things were different. Now, she had read the letter.

The heaviness that had settled down on her heart the moment Killian left Ariel's home so long ago seemed to have lifted now. If not completely then certainly enough to let her have some hopes about see Mr. Darcy again.

If not anything else, she surely did owe him an apology on some fronts.

"I think we should go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you stop fretting over the girl Belle? It's a simple visit, not a ball." Rumple growled irritably as Belle, for the umpteenth time, picked at Emma's hair.

Emma herself had stopped trying to halt her Aunt's ministrations since they had stepped out of the door of the inn.

Belle paid him little heed. "I'm just fixing it Rumple, we want her to look nice don't we?"

"She does look nice." Rumple argued. "We don't have to doll her up for some-some man."

Emma blushed but wisely chose to stay out of her relative's small spat. Deep down, she kind of appreciated her Aunt's concern. Deep down, she did want to be dolled up because of a man. Her pride, though, made her loath to admit it. But Emma figured there was nothing wrong about wanting to look nice for someone else. It was a feeling she was unused to, sure, but that didn't make it wrong.

"Will you hush up Rumple? Emma's not complaining."

She blushed deeper as the carriage wheeled on.

"Breathe honey," Belle whispered in her ear as they approached the front door.

"I'm fine!" Emma assured with a smile. Funny thing, she actually was fine. Her nerves, for the time being, had stopped causing havoc in her veins and her mind was quiet and void of any unnecessary troublesome thoughts. This was Killian, she told herself, who she had never let frazzle her since day one. And now, just because feelings were involved, things didn't have to change….well, didn't have to change much.

She knew how to handle him.

Rumple knocked at door the door which was promptly opened by a smiling servant. "Good morning! Please come in, my Master is expecting you!"

They followed her obligingly into the large house, still a splendor to behold, and passed down a hallway Emma didn't recall exploring the previous day. Perhaps this was where her family had went when she had her not so little run in at the gardens. They travelled silently down the well furnished hall, passing several doorways, until stopping at the very last one.

"The parlor, my Lord and Ladies," The maid announced as she pushed open the doors.

Just another charming room to an already charming house.

Emma wanted to feel the least bit exasperated, just for the principal of the matter, but found she couldn't. The room was very-very-charming. It was a bit small in size but large enough to comfortably serve the small party currently occupying it. The walls were a soft peach, shining warmly in the morning sunlight, with white borders that were decorated with nonsensical patterns. A massive brown oak piano forte was placed at the head of the room, declaring itself the main attraction, making all the other furniture present to be positioned around it.

As if there couldn't have been any other way, upon coming into the room the first thing Emma saw was Killian. He was leaning on the wall next to one of the several large windows, starring out it with an air of agitation about him.

Was he nervous? Worried about their visit?

Before he could catch her looking, which he so often did, Emma quickly turned her gaze to the others present. Sitting side by side on the divan was Graham and Tink, engrossed in some large book they held together on their laps. When they entered the room their heads whipped up, large smiles plastered on glowing complexions. Emma grinned back and forced herself not look back to Killian. Not just yet.

"Miss Bennet!" Tink exclaimed happily and bounced to her feet. "So happy to see you again!"

"Hello" Emma replied with a genuine smile. "May I present my Uncle and Aunt, Rumplestilskin and Belle Gold."

"Thank you so much for inviting us to your home," Belle immediately said with her usual cheeriness and small curtsey.

Rumple mumbled the same-at least what sounded the same-and bowed his head.

Killian was over in a flash, coming to stand right beside his sister though his feet seemed to fidget in a want to come closer. His whole body for that matter was practically bouncing with excitement. "So happy you could join us today Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. And…Miss Bennett,"

Emma, finally, met his eyes.

So bright. So alive. So…happy. And blue, always blue.

Emma couldn't look away. And, apparently, neither could Killian.

It was an quiet and sweet moment that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Rumple glowered while the other three shared knowing looks. Someone, though, had to break the silence and it was Tink to rise to the challenge.

"Brother," She inquired not so innocently. The sparkle in her eye would have reminded Emma of Killian had she been paying attention to begin with. It was the older Darcy, though, that had her rapt attention. "Didn't you tell me Miss Bennett was talented at the piano forte?"

That effectively broke Emma out of her trance. Worked like an ice cold bucket of water.

"He what?" She exclaimed. "No I-he must have exaggerated."

"Killian never exaggerates!" Tink argued. "It's actually one his faults, that blunt honesty of his. Especially when it comes to dolling out compliments. So if he says you're good-"

"Tinkerbell," Killian coughed and scratched at the back of his ear. "I didn't say-"

"Oh but you did! You told me right after coming back from Aunt Cora's-"

Graham let out a good laugh. "Come now Killian, no need to be shy about it. Share with the group."

"Shut up you bloody-"

Tink gasped. "Killian! We have guests!"

It was quite an endearing and humorous scene that reminded Emma of her own family and their shenanigans. She could picture it quite clearly: Ruby with her teasing, Snow with her blushing, Abigail's quiet observation, and Aurora's giddy laughs. It made Emma miss them dearly for a moment.

"I'm sure your brother was being gracious with his words," Emma said for the sake of Killian's blossoming cheeks. A rare and satisfying sight to see on any other normal day but for now she could take some of the heat off. "I'm…decent with the instrument. I tried to explain that to your Aunt before she made me give everyone a private performance."

Tink giggled "No need to explain, I know my Aunt and her stubbornness well. Her way or no way with good old Aunt Cora. I'm afraid it runs in the family." She looked at Killian pointedly. "Anyway, I only brought up the matter because I thought I could persuade you to play with me."

"Oh no! I couldn't! Your brother must have been much too gracious, I'm sure you play quit better than I do!"

"Nonsense," Killian said immediately. "You and Tink would be splendid together."

Now Emma's cheeks were beginning to match his. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh please do Emma," Tink begged and went far enough to grasp her hands. It would have been improper to anyone else, especially since they just met, but to Emma it was perfectly fine. She was actually happy that Tink felt comfortable enough to do it at all.

"Go ahead Emma," Rumple encouraged behind her back and even gave a slight nudge.

Well so much for getting out of this.

Thankfully, the duet went over without a hitch.

Tinkerbell was obviously better than Emma, that became apparent after the first couple of notes, but the young girl kept to relatively safe and easy songs that Emma was eternally grateful for. The rest of the part listened quietly as they performed, Killian still the only one to remain on his feet as he hovered close-but not too close-to the two blondes at the piano.

After the third song, though, Emma had to bow out. Thankfully Tink didn't put up a fight.

"See, told you Killian doesn't lie." She said quiet proudly as they rose to sit with the others.

And here Emma though she wasn't going to blush anymore.

"So Mr. Gold, I hear you're a hunting man." Killain said conversationally when they were all situated and sipping at cups of tea.

"Aye, I am." Rumple replied back coolly, not looking the least impressed that Killian had found out the certain tidbit about him. "If the game is interesting enough."

The cool tone didn't seem to perplex Killian. "I have a good amount of game behind the estate. Deer and quail especially. I thought perhaps I could interest you in a outing tomorrow, if you and your party are staying in the area that is."

The original plan was to have left today but that was pushed off with Killian's invitation. Would another do the same?

Both Belle and Emma glanced over to Rumple, knowing full well he had the final decision on whether they would leave or not. Perhaps, together, they could persuade him toward their own inclination but they couldn't do so in front of the Darcys.

Rumple let out a huff of air, clearly a frustrated one but it was subtle enough only his own family noticed it. He sparred a glance toward Emma, clearly trying to discern her feelings on the proposed question. As it turned out he wasn't all too happy what he saw but wasn't cruel enough to ignore it. "That sounds…agreeable. Thank you."

Tink clapped her hands together. "Oh splendid! Than we can spend the whole day together again while all the men are out!"

"Perhaps, if it's okay by you of course, we can spend time in your library? I'd love to look at the volumes you have more closely." Belle asked politely.

"Of course! Perhaps you can point me out some good recommendations. I do like to read but Killian and Graham fill the shelves up with so many tales of war and the sea. I grant you there are some splendid tales but after a while it all gets a bit tiring."

The two then engaged in a whole conversation of differing genres, Belle all too happy to share her many, many thoughts of the different genre of books.

"So it seems you'll be staying a little longer with us," Graham said to Emma with a wink. "Thank goodness, it gets a little boring around here with just the three of us."

"Boring now am I?" Killian inquired.

Graham shrugged. "You have your moments. But I must say you're certainly more lively with Miss Bennett present. We must keep her around more."

And there goes that blushing again.

Since the day was so pleasant they all agreed to a walk around the gardens, Rumple and Belle having totally missed out on it the other day when Emma had urged them all to take hasty exit. The sun wasn't too high at the hour they chose so the heat wasn't unbearable nor the air devoid of any wind. It was a pleasant atmosphere, one Tink stated they all must appreciate while it was there. It wasn't the only thing the pixie was urging the others to do.

It seemed she, Graham, and Belle were all having some private conversation shared merely between looks, one Killian and Emma were not invited to partake in. Rumple, on the other hand, seemed to be ignoring them all pointedly. However he couldn't ignore his wife when she grabbed his arm and pulled him after Tink and Graham who promised a spectacular sight of roses toward the western part of the garden. They just so happened to decide on this excursion just as Emma and Killian were a bit behind and looking more pointedly at some snow bells Emma had wanted to pick and bring home to Snow (they were her favorite).

Just like that, they were alone.

"Oh," Emma said as she noticed the predicament. "Everyone…left."

"Aye, that they have." Killian scratched at his ear again. "Not very subtle are they?"

Emma laughed and delicately placed her flowers in her dress pocket. "No, they aren't. I'm sure my Uncle put up some sort of a fight if it makes you feel better."

"He doesn't seem to like me much does he?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't use to like you so much either."

"And now?"

Emma paused. She hadn't meant to steer the conversation into such serious territory. Of course, though, how could it not considering all that had occurred between them? There were things that needed to be talked about, especially since her reading of the letter. An apology was at the top of the list.

"I…" She swallowed in some courage. "I read your letter. And…well, it would seem I'm much more enlightened on some matters then I was before."

Killian nodded his head. "Is that your form of an apology Miss Bennett?"

"I wasn't getting around to it!"

He grinned at her and Emma found herself grinning back.

"Mr. Darcy…with all that's happened between us I…well, I'm not really sure what to say." Of course she did though. There was Snow and David, Mr. Wickham, and so much more...

"Don't say anything," Killian stepped toward her, bringing their bodies close together. Though Emma was very use to his tendency to invade her personal space she was very much aware of the fact he wasn't as close as he had been in the future. She was even more surprised to find she was disappointed of the fact. "Let's enjoy the day," Killian continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "We don't have to talk about anything along those lines. We've had enough serious matters between us to last for quite sometime. Today let' just enjoy our company and the weather."

Then, rather gallantly, Killian offered her his arm.

Emma smiled as she considered it. She couldn't help but tease him a little. The uncertainty that passed over his features as the time passed that she didn't accept his offer was well worth it.

"Sounds splendid," Emma laughed and gently curled her arm around his.


	9. Chapter 9

Her fingers slowly, aimlessly, turned a biscuit round and round over her plate, crumbs falling slowly with each rotation. It hadn't been bitten into yet and was quite fresh that early in the morning yet it seemed its purpose in life (no matter how short it may be) was to be the idle distraction of the young woman who currently held it in her hands.

Her thumb slipped a bit and caused a larger chunk of the bread to break apart and fall down onto the mess below it. At this rate it would be nothing but a pile of white flecks that would only be decent enough for some birds to peck at.

"Emma?"

Her green eyes snapped to attention but the fog of pleasant absentmindedness cleared a bit slower. "What did you say?"

Across the table Belle smiled happily at her niece. She knew that look-knew it quite well-but for the sake of forgoing any embarrassment chose not to comment on it. "Not hungry?"

"Oh," Emma looked down at her now empty hands and what she'd done to her breakfast. "Um, no, not really."

"That's okay, I'm sure if your appetite comes back there'll be plenty to eat at the Darcy's."

Almost unconsciously Emma's mouth curved into a shy smile. "When are we leaving again?"

Belle looked a little agitatedly at the stairwell. "Just as soon as Rumple decides to grace us with his presence and eat his own meal. Perhaps you can forgo breakfast but if he wants to spend all day hunting he better fill up."

Emma had been so distracted she hadn't even noticed her Uncle was taking a particular long time at starting his day.

"I wonder what on earth is taking that man. He was near ready before I came down to join you. He was just checking the mail-"

Rumple then jogged down the stairs and before even looking at his face the two woman knew something was wrong. He always had his cane in his hand-always-ever since his wound from the war and would avoid hastening his step for whatever reason due to it.

Rumple didn't have his cane. And Rumple was certainly hastening his step.

His wide eyed alarmed looked confirmed their suspicion.

"We must return home to my Sister's immediately." He said approaching the table. "Something terrible has occurred."

Instant panic pumped through her blood and Emma jumped to her feet. "What's happened?"

He raised his right hand revealing a piece of parchment written on both sides. "It's Ruby. Your father has informed me-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold," a voice cut in pleasantly. "And Miss Bennett, good morning."

It was Killian.

Emma's head was too stuck on finding out what was going on with her family to barely acknowledge his sudden and surprise appearance. Rumple, of course, bowed his head and offered a polite return of the sentiment but Emma didn't have the time. She snatched the letter from his hand and began to devour it.

Ruby. Run away. Mr. Wickham. Didn't even know they were in contact. Can't find her. Fear the worst. Need your help.

Emma's heart thumped louder and louder with each new bit of information. Mr. Wickham. With the truth of his character now known to her Emma's blood went cold at the thought of Ruby now in his clutches.

Killian frowned as he saw Emma's face contort with worry and pain. He had come to the Inn that morning with the intention of brining the family to his estate by his own carriage. A nice and thoughtful surprise, he had thought, that would help when the good graces of Emma's family. Of course he was always trying to win her favor-there was nothing new there-but her Uncle was apparently proving to be a bit of an obstacle too. She saw how much the two adored each other so it was only natural he'd want to get on his good side. But now it seemed he apparently had stumbled into something quite unexpected. Something that was making Emma look like she was about to cry. "Is everything alright?"

"Ruby," Emma said suddenly, her eyes still glued on the paper. "She's run away with Mr. Wickham."

The air whooshed out of Killian's lungs.

"What?!" Belle exclaimed and looked between her niece and husband frantically. "What do you mean run away? Who is Mr. Wickham?"

"Apparently a solider that had been occupying the town for the past couple months." Rumple supplied. "No one in the family had even been aware the two of them had such a…acquaintance." He said the last word with a certain amount of disgust.

"This is all my fault," Emma whispered. Killian saw the tremble in her hands as they gripped more tightly at the letter.

"Of course not!" Rumple quickly said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Killian wished desperately he could do the same-even more-to give her comfort. "You weren't even there dearie. You mustn't blame yourself. Now come, let's pack our things and be off quickly. Mr. Darcy-" For the first time in their knowing each other Killian was greeted with hostile-less eyes by the man. "I do apologize but I'm afraid we'll have to decline your generous offer-"

Killian waved his hand. "Please, think nothing of it. I understand perfectly, family first. I do hope everything works out."

"Thank you. Come Belle, let's get our things."

The couple vanished up the stairs, leaving Killian alone with Emma. She still hadn't managed to look at anything but the letter.

"Em-Miss Bennett." Killian took a step forward and raised his hand up. When she didn't respond to his voice, though, he let it fall down without any contact. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." She replied. "This-this is my fault. I-I knew the kind of man he is. And I didn't say anything. I just…"

"It's not your fault," Killian said seriously. "You could have not foretold this happening."

She shook her head. "Still, I could of-"

Taking a chance, Killian gently grasped Emma's hands and pushed them down, taking the letter from her sight. "Don't this to yourself love. Whatever you think, it's not your fault. I assure you. Your sister made a choice of her own free will and so did the sorry excuse for a man. All we can do now is try to amend it."

"We?" Emma's green eyes looked at him in confusion.

"I-well I'd like to offer my assistance-"

"Oh no! I mean, thank you so much-truly-but that's…that's quite unnecessary."

"Emma-"

His slipup went unnoticed by her. She shook her head and took a step back, slipping from his grasp. "This, it would be improper. Oh perhaps that's the wrong word but-well I mean is…my father. And my Uncle. Family-they-we should take care of this. Will take care of this. You…you don't have to…"

Emma couldn't think straight. Did she really need to explain to him why he couldn't do this? After all they've been through? It would seem like…like….

"I know him." Killian insisted. "I don't need to remind you he tried to do this same exact thing with Tinkerbell."

"Yes but…"

"Emma please-"

"Ready to go Emma?" Bell called as she bustled down the stairs. Rumple was right behind her, carrying as many bags as he could while a boy behind him struggled with the rest.

"Yes," Emma said quickly. She rushed past Killian to help her Aunt, taking some of the burden from her.

Killian followed helplessly after the trip as they went outside. "Miss Bennett-"

"Goodbye Mr. Darcy," Belle interrupted. "It truly was a pleasure." After giving a quick curtsey she jumped into the carriage, Rumple following behind her with a nod of the head.

Emma was just about to do the same, without so much as even a goodbye, but Killian was able to catch her wrist before she disappeared from him. Again.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy," Emma said just as he opened his mouth. She bit at her lower lip and sucked in a shaky breath of air. "For this trip. For everything. You…you didn't have to do any of it, I know, so thank you. And…and I'm sorry for all that's happened between us."

"You're talking as if you'll never see me again." He said nervously.

"Perhaps we never will."

It killed Emma to say it. It near shattered her heart to pieces to even think it. Yet it was the truth. Ever since Mr. Bingley's departure only coincidence had been able to reunite Emma and Killian. Never planned. Never intended. Now she had to go home, to a place Killian would never return to. No more coincidences.

While the last couple days had given Emma hope-hope to what exactly she could not say-it would never be enough to heal the damage she inflicted. Killian had proposed and she rejected him. End of story. End of their story, if there was even one to begin with. Emma had to accept the consequences of her actions, no matter how much it hurt her to do it.

Killian's mind went blank as to what to say. So his mouth fell open wordlessly, empty.

Emma felt herself tremble at her sudden emotions. What had she expected? Him to propose again? It wasn't going to happen. "Goodbye Mr. Darcy."

A lone tear escaped her as she felt his hand on her wrist slacken, not even putting up a fight to stop her.

No more words. No more nothing.

It truly was goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma…are you sure about this?"

"Hush" She hissed quickly, needing absolute silence at the moment. The thoughts in her brain were going too fast and her breathing was too erratic. She needed to calm down. Just breathe and calm down.

Beside her Aurora let out an agitated huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know this was my idea."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, forgive me for not giving credit where credit is due. Thank you so much Aurora for trading inappropriate letters-secretly-for the past who knows how many months with a soldier. Thank you oh so much."

"You know what-"

"Enough, the two of you." Snow snapped, her voice taking on a rare stern tone. "I think I see someone coming."

The plan, so far, had it holes. But, seeing how things were at the moment, there really was no other option. Mr. Bennett had left a week ago. Uncle Rumple a day after that. One to Bath the other to London to see if they could find their missing sister and the awful Neal Wickham. So far, no letter had been sent home with any update. So far, all they had was nothing. And Emma could really not sit at home another moment knowing she could be out there helping somehow.

It was really all by chance she managed to come upon Aurora and her letters.

It had been a late night, sleep was extremely hard to come by now a days, and as usual Emma was the last one to retire to bed. She was trudging up the stairs, a candle waning in her hand, when she had heard the whispers. Ever since Ruby's departure Aurora and Abigail had become close, which seemed to surprise no one as they were the closest in age. Even despite their strikingly different personalities they managed to get on quite well, even balancing each other out in the qualities the other was lacking.

"I think…maybe I should say something." Emma had heard Aurora whisper, her tone hesitant but still with an underlying firmness.

"Maybe," Abigail replied, more sure then her sister. "It may lead to something, or it may not. And you risk Philip doing it."

Philip. The name rang familiar with in Emma's head.

"I know. Especially after what Ruby's done. But Philip is no Wickham. And he said in his last letter he may know something. But he wants to see me face to face to say it…"

Emma didn't wait another second before barging in.

Philip, as it turned out, was the solider Aurora had been with in the gardens during David's ball. They had been trading letters ever since and until recently Philip had said he may know the whereabouts of Ruby and Neal.

Aurora begged to keep it a secret, in fear of father banning the relationship to go any further, and Emma only agreed after reading some of the parchments Aurora had shown her. Philip, it seemed, was being the perfect gentleman and writing what was deemed proper words to a potential love interest. The only thing improper about them was the secrecy but the situation being as it was Emma was allowing it to slide.

So there they were, she, Snow, and Aurora ready to receive the so called helpful information.

A horse came into view from between the trees and it wasn't long before she saw the second one.

"Did he say he was brining someone?" Snow asked.

Aurora frowned. "No, he didn't."

The girls grew tense as the two riders approached them but remained tall and resolute.

"Aurora," Philip breathed with a happy smile. He slid down the side of his steed and gave a small bow. "So good to see you. I'm sorry it's under such circumstances though. And good evening ladies."

Even under such circumstances, Aurora couldn't contain her gleeful smile.

"Who is your companion sir?" Snow asked with a nod to the man on the other horse.

He jumped down as well and gave a similar greeting. "Good evening. My name is Victor Whale, army medic."

"Medic?" Emma echoed. "I wasn't aware the situation called for one."

"I personally didn't have any information on your sister," Philip confessed a bit sheepishly. "But Victor did. The two of them were…close."

The three sisters raised their eyebrows. They could only imagine what that meant when it came to their missing sister.

"It was nothing improper I assure you," Victor quickly amended, the hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. "Flirtations, yes, but nothing to smear her good name. I'm afraid Lt. Wickham was all too willing to partake in that kind of behavior."

How and what Neal exactly did with Ruby was something Emma certainly didn't want to hear. "Sir please, the information if you will."

"Well, your sister, on the eve of her departure mentioned some uncertainties about the whole fiasco."

"You knew she was going to leave with the man?" Snow asked appalled.

Victor shook his head. "Ruby spoke in riddles to me about it. Of course after the fact it all made sense but in the moment? I wasn't precisely sure what she was talking about. She said about being uncertain of the future, a fear of being along, the pressures her mother put on her, and-at times-jealousy over her sisters." He looked apologetic on the last note. "Anyways, she mentioned London a few times for me to make a note of it. How she had never been there but was sure the chance to do it was coming."

"Our father is in London!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly.

Emma opened her mouth but Snow beat her to it. "Hush Aurora."

London. Their father was in London. That was good right? But that was all considering this Victor actually knew what he was talking about.

"Do you know anything else?" Snow asked, her own excitement leaking into her voice. But like Emma she knew how shaky the information was.

"Yes. She mentioned Neal had someone in London. Who or their relation to him I do not know. Just that he knew someone. I'm sorry, that is all I know."

"I hope this helps somehow." Philip added.

Aurora took a step forward. "It did of course. Thank you so much."

Well, that was yet to be seen but Emma chose to keep that thought to herself. Philip and Victor didn't have to say anything to begin with so she was grateful for the effort, whether it turned fruitful or not.

"Of course. Please tell me if there is anything else I can do. It was…good to see you."

"It was good to see you too…Philip."

Oh no, this was certainly not the place or time for this.

"We have to go," Emma announced. She met Aurora's heated glare with a pointed look. Romance was nothing good when it came to this family and there were so many more important things at the moment. "Now."

Snow gently took their younger sister by the arm and steered her back toward the direction of their house.

Emma was just about to follow when Philip's voice called out, "Miss Bennet"

Groaning inwardly she turned around.

"I was going to ask your father's permission to officially court your sister." He said without any preamble. "The day I was going to go was the day Ruby left. So you can understand why I haven't…well, done anything yet. But when everything calms down, when your father returns, it's my first priority."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know my intentions toward your sister…I, well, I am in love with her."

Emma swallowed thickly. Of everything the declaration could have made her thing-or rather feel- she hated herself for the spark of jealousy. It was wrong and very unfair of her to even entertain the idea. Good for Aurora if she had found a man to love and who loved her back. Emma should have been happy. And she was, generally speaking. But a small and unrelenting selfish thought nibbled at the back of her mind whispering traitorous things of love and could have beens.

But none of that mattered anymore. It was the past, not her future. And right now her present was demanding her undivided attention.

Belle crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We could send a message but I'd be much quicker," Emma assured. "Besides, with me in London now we'll have two sets of eyes to search for Ruby."

"Three if you'd let me go," Snow grumbled unhappily. "I'm not useless you know."

"I know. But Mother is already going to be furious with me leaving Snow. If you come we mind send her to an early grave."

Belle sighed. "She's already complaining about her deathbed as is. Emma's right, you have to stay with us Snow. But Emma, I want you to send word the moment you've arrived so I know you're safe. Do you understand?

Emma nodded her head. "Of course. And who knows, maybe Father will have some good news when I arrive."

Naturally, he didn't. The search for Ruby was proving more and more hopeless with every passing day. Emma had never seen her father more tired and haggard in all her life. She simultaneously wished for Ruby to be in her arms safe and sound and so she could throttle her.

The hope Victor's information brought was short-lived. It was something new, a patch of light in this otherwise dark situation, but it's worth waned quickly. All it gave-if anything-was more questions than answers. Who was the friend Neal had in London? Why did Ruby leave if she had concerns to begin with?

Where were they?

It only took two days for Emma to gain the frustration that had swallowed her father whole.

He was gone during most of the day, making inquiries and searching every crook and nanny there was to find. Emma was limited in such tasks, being part of a society where a woman couldn't be so inquisitive, so she went to places she could, talk to people that wouldn't raise any eyebrows.

She felt useless.

Today was a particularly unproductive day and it found her sitting on a bench, moping and sighing and watching the people pass her by.

How did she think she could ever help?

Emma sighed, again, and rubbed her tired eyes. Sleep was becoming hard to come by as well.

"Excuse me?"

Emma blinked her eyes back into focus (had she been dozing off?) and saw a tall and blonde woman standing before her, a polite smile on her face. Her hair was done in a long braid, reaching practically all the way to her chest, and her winter coat a beautiful blue that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Sorry to disturb you, but are you Miss Emma Bennet?"

Holding back a sudden yawn, Emma rose to her feet and bowed her head. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Miss Arendale. But you can call me by my first name, Elsa."

"I'm sorry Miss Arendale-"

"Elsa,"

"Right, Elsa. But can I help you somehow? And how do you know me?" A suddent thought came to Emma. "Have you been in contact with my father?"

Elsa shook her head. "Sorry no, I never had the honor of meeting him. Not officially anyway. Just like with you. Sorry, that sounds confusing, let me explain. I live with my younger sister and her husband here in London. But Kristoff, my brother in law, is very good friends with someone I believe you know. David Bingley."

Emma silently nodded her head but was still failing to see the connection to her in all of this.

"If you recall he had a ball sometime ago, one my family and I attended. While I was never formally introduced to you I did have the honor of meeting your sister, Snow. Is she here in London as well?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well I suppose that is neither here or there. As I was saying, while we never did meet Snow did point you and the rest of your family out to me. And I have a very good memory you see so when I saw you sitting on this bench I just had to come and say hello and ask you how you are. Especially considering everything that has been going on."

"Everything that's been going on? Do you mean?"

"With your sister of course. I don't mean to be rude by bringing it up. I just know what it's like to have an estrangement with you sister and the pain that can cause."

While she was usually better at schooling her emotions, Emma couldn't help but flush a little with embarrassment. But she did believe Elsa and her kind eyes when she said wasn't meaning to be rude. "Forgive me, I had thought we contained this whole situation better."

"Oh you have! I assure you none of the circles I run in have breathed a word of it. I only know due to Mr. Darcy's inquiries."

Emma's heart stopped. "Mr. Darcy?"

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why yes. But you sound…surprised? You must know he's here in London working on your family's behalf."

Here in London? Working on her family's behalf? What? It was a rare moment in life when Emma Bennet was rendered speechless.

"You do look surprised." Emma let out a nervous chuckle. "I suppose, now that I think about it, he hasn't really mentioned be in contact with any of you. And he didn't think to ask for our confidence since none of us really knew you. Oh dear."

"He's really here?" Emma asked when her thoughts came back to her. "Truly?"

Elsa nodded. "Staying with us actually. He isn't as close to Kristoff as David is but enough that he felt comfortable enough to ask for help. He's staying with us not far from here. I just stepped out for my usual afternoon walk-"

"Please," Emma said near desperate. "Take me to him."

Elsa, on top of being incredibly polite and genuine, was also very perceptive. The walk to her house was a near fifteen minutes and not once in that time did she push Emma on anything or force any conversation. Emma was endlessly grateful.

All she could think right now was about Killian.

Why was he here? Why was he involved in the search for Ruby? Why?

"Here we are," Elsa announced when they came to a brown building. "Home"

Emma followed her inside to a rather luxurious looking holding, making her wonder just how well off Elsa and her family were. But she only pondered it for a second before the thought was gone and replaced but much more important things.

"Anna, I'm home." Elsa called into the home when the two paused to take their coats off.

"We're in the sitting room!" A pleasant voice answered back. "I just brought the tea out too! And chocolates!"

Elsa chuckled. "My sister and I have an affinity for chocolate. We also have some with our tea."

Emma followed Elsa down the hall and to a room towards the back of the house where some beautiful scents were soaking into the air. While she did note a vibrant hair of red and another of blonde, her eyes instantly narrowed on to the dark raven locks she was so familiar with.

"Miss Bennet," Killian breathed with shock, abruptly rising to his feet and near knocking down the table set with tea as he did it.

The red head giggled at the near accident. "My, my, Mr. Darcy you're as near clumsy as me. Who is Miss Bennet?"

"Me" Emma answered dumbly, her eyes eating up the sight of her almost lover. "I mean-I'm sorry. My name is Emma Bennet, I'm so sorry to come to your home like this-"

"I brought her here," Elsa interrupted. "She is the sister of the woman Mr. Darcy has been looking for."

"Oh! Well hello then! I'm Anna and this is my husband Kristoff, pleasure to meet you. Oh-well not that it's a pleasure you're in the situation you're in. That's awful. I mean, not awful-well yes I suppose I do mean that. But I completely meant no offense-"

"Anna" The large man with long blonde hair-Kristoff-said in a chiding but adoring manner.

"Right," Anna let out a laugh. "I ramble a little sometimes. Anyway, pleasure to meet you."

Pleasantries were exchanged, tea offered and poured into cups, and still Killian and Emma didn't exchange another word. There was hard to exchange any words between the lively family. Had it been any other time Emma would have found it all very endearing. Anna did ramble, a lot, but she was very kind and funny and Kristoff was her perfect counter part, keeping up with her quirkiness with some of his own. Elsa was, as Emma had already seen, the quiet one of the bunch but it was clear to see the deep connection all three of them had to each other in their behavior, especially between the two sisters.

"Anna," Elsa said when the time came for them to sit back and be comfortable. "I know it could possibly wait but could we go out and figure out our stable situation? Olaf is getting a bit testy with having to share his stall."

"We all have our own horses," Kristoff explained. "We had to recently sell Anna's because he was getting a bit nasty with the others."

"Hans did not like being part of a group," Anna sighed. "But we just bought a new foal, Oaken, who I just a sweetheart. We had to put him in with Elsa's, Olaf, so we could properly clean out Hans' stall for him."

"Because of course Sven could not be bothered." Elsa teased.

"You want to go do that now?" Anna asked in confusion. "But Miss Bennet-"

"I'm sure has some catching up to do with Mr. Darcy here in regards to her sister."

"Oh," Anna smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, you're right. Let's give them some alone time."

The trip filtered out of the room, leaving Emma and Killian alone. Emma turned her gaze towards the man sitting across from her and swallowed thickly. Ruby. They were here to talk about Ruby. Not her or him or-or anything else.

"You know," Killian began, putting on a wiry smile. "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue."

"Of saving Ruby?" Emma asked. "Maybe you should explain first why you're even attempting to do that."

"Emma…" Killian sighed. "I-when I heard what happened, I couldn't not do anything. Especially considering Neal almost did the same thing to my sister."

"But it's not your sister. It's mine. This has nothing to do with you."

Emma watched as his hands slowly squeezed opened and closed at his sides, before one reached up and scratched at the back of his ear. He was nervous. Or frustrated. Maybe both.

"I'm…I'm here because…." He raised his gaze up, his blue eyes looking deeply into hers. "Emma you must know-"

"Killian" Emma breathed pleadingly as she jumped to her feet. She was going to keep talking, to say she couldn't even think about discussing their relationship at a time like this. Finding Ruby was of the utter importance, was where their whole focus should be. She was going to say that. But then she noticed the widening of his eyes, his mouth going slack, and the look of complete shock washing over his features. And then she knew.

She had said Killian.

Emma blanched. She had said it, had not even thought twice about doing so, and now that it had rolled off her tongue but only once she wanted to do it again. And again, and again, and again.

"Killian," Emma whispered, again intending to follow the name with some statement. To ask him to wait, to let her find her sister, but the words never left her mouth. Killian had rose up in a flash and had strode over to her, one arm wrapping around her waist and another threading through her hair to grab the nape of her hair.

Emma gasped as her body crashed into his, so larger and stronger then her own, the feeling so foreign to her to be so intimately against another. And then he kissed her, just like the time before.

At least this time she was a bit more prepared. If only by mere seconds.

Killian's tongue swept against her bottom lip and Emma was all but helpless to open up to him. She whimpered when his tongue tangled against her own and he answered back with a moan that sent her blood boiling.

Her hands found their way into his dark hair, gripping and pulling at the strands eliciting more toe curling sounds from deep within Killian.

And even through the folds of her gown Emma could feel the effect she was having on him. It made her cheeks burn and all the air leave her lungs-she should have pulled away, really she should have-but all her mind could think was more.

Ruby was forgotten. And so was Neal. And her father, her family, his family, and all the stresses pressing down on them. It was just him and her and it felt wonderful.

Emma felt her hips press harder into Killian, as if her body had totally taken control over her mind, but the burn deep within her grew even hotter with the new position.

"Oh Emma," Killian gasped, pulling away from her lips. His other hand fell down to her waist till both were gripping her hips and keeping her close. "Say it again, love. Please."

No thought was even needed.

"Killian" Emma whispered before catching his lips, the first kiss she had ever initiated between them.

This kiss was slow and languid and full of promises of things that could be theirs if they just wished it.

Emma, this time, pulled back. "Killian, there's so much we need to talk about and…and fix. But right now I have to focus on Ruby and getting her back."

"Yes, yes I know. And of course she should come first. That is why I'm here after all."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Another thing we'll have to discuss."

"Keep using my first name darling and we can talk about anything and everything you want."

Emma reluctantly pulled away. "I came to London because I heard there was someone here Neal knew and possibly might have took Ruby too."

"Aye, the same thought occurred to me. When he still lived with us on the estate there was a maid he was extremely close to. I discovered it was she he used to send notes to Tinkberll. And when I threw Neal out, she quit her position shortly after."

Hope leapt up Emma's chest. "What's her name?"

"Tamara Mendell."


	11. Chapter 11

"Goodbye father," Emma placed a quick kiss to her father's cheek, forcing on a smile and pushing down her guilt. He, oblivious to her internal struggle, patted her gently on the shoulder before hobbling tiredly out the front door.

Emma blew out a sigh. She had wanted to tell him about Killian. About Neal and Tamara and that the possibility of finding Ruby was oh so close. But Killian had persuaded her not to, claiming the less people who knew how involved he was in the matter the better. Not that he was ashamed to be connected to the whole debacle, but if word got out he was in London assisting the Bennet family it would raise a number of unwanted questions. Such as what connection Mr. Darcy had to the Bennets that he would involve himself in such a serious and scandalous matter. What stake did he have in it at all? And, even worse, what if Neal heard of it? It could scare him and Ruby off forever.

A brisk tap on the door jolted Emma out of her musings. Yes, she had wanted to tell her father-to try and ease his pain and worrying somehow, but even she saw the logic behind the secrecy.

"Hello love," Killian greeted happily when she swung open the door.

"What are you so chipper about?" She asked, both flustered and annoyed at his pleasant demeanor. She tightened the scarf around her neck and stepped out onto the stoop with him. "We're about to go drag my sister by the hair from a terrible marriage-if she isn't already married yet."

"She won't be." Killian assured, his hand gently squeezing her by the forearm. It was gone as soon as It came, and Emma frowned a little at the emptiness it caused rather than comfort. How she wished he could just hold her without all the complications surrounding them, that everything could be simple.

But of course it couldn't.

"How are you so sure?"

"Neal won't marry her until he is sure he'll gain something from the union. Unless Ruby is aware of the dowry your father would have provided I'm sure he's in the dark at just how much she's worth."

"Is that what happened with Tinkerbell?"

His jaw clenched at the mention. "Unfortunately, he was all too aware at the fortune that would have been given with my sister. Had I not stopped them before they left the grounds I'm afraid I would have been too late to do anything."

Emma nodded her head. "Okay, so can we trust this guy you and Kristoff talked to? Do you think he really saw Tamara?"

"He looked like a honest enough merchant. He claimed to have seen her go to the same butcher for food quite early in the morning, before the general populace was awake, every time he was setting up his cart."

"Alright then, let's go."

The merchant had told Killian and Kristoff that Tamara, or at least who he thought to be Tamara, had come out of the same dingy alleyway door every morning. It was broken down looking thing, with decaying wood, chipping paint, and it's whole structure practically hanging off the hinges.

"How fitting," Killian commented dryly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on,"

They didn't even bothering knocking.

It lead up a dark and creaky stairwell, fitting any gothic tale of the time, till it stopped at yet another doorway, it's appearance more haggard than the one outside. Except now, there was a horrid scent attacking their senses.

"I can't believe Ruby allowed them to take her to this kind of place." Emma awed, her hand midair in fear of touching what looked like mold on the rusting door knob.

"Allow me love," Killian pulled out a handkerchief and slid it over the knob, then twisted it open.

"Neal? Is that you?" A voice called from within, a voice Emma instinctively knew not to be Ruby. "Neal I thought-" A woman with dark skin and her hair wrapped in a tight bun above her head stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Emma and Killian. She was completely shocked at first, frozen where she stood, but then recognition flicked in her eyes at seeing her old employer.

"Mr…Mr. Darcy!"

"Tamara," He said quietly. "I'm afraid I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again."

"No, I suppose it's not." The shock was now completely gone and a more colder disposition took over her features. She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes, looking not the least bit concerned at the other's arrival. "What would ever bring you to my door?"

"I believe you're housing someone here, a young Miss Bennet."

Tamara's eyes twitched slightly but other than that she didn't give away any hint that what Killian said was true.

"A Miss Bennet huh? And of what concern is she to you?"

Emma stepped forward, a glare of her own in place. "She is my sister. And if she is here you will take me to her."

Tamara didn't lose her stance. Luckily, though, she didn't need to.

"Emma, is that you?" Ruby appeared from behind Tamara, a beautiful smile on her face. "Oh my! I can't believe it's you! You're really here! And you brought…Mr. Darcy?"

Emma didn't bother explaining Killian's presence, or even sharing in her sister's greetings, just strode forward and grabbed her by her arms. She gave her a quick hug first, because it was most sorely needed, but then pushed her back and gave a swift slap to her shoulders. "How on Earth could you do this?"

"Ow! What's wrong with you?"

"Running away with a soldier, Ruby, really? How on Earth did you think that was acceptable? What did you think was going to happen to you? To the family?"

Ruby ripped out of her grasp and put some distance between she and her blonde haired sister. "Is that all you care about? The family?"

"Don't you dare turn this on me! Now come on, we're leaving."

"I am not!"

"Ruby," Emma hissed.

"Are you sure you're her sister?" Tamara cut in, her voice steely and sharp. "If you where I don't think you'd be so eager to break up a union between her beloved."

"Beloved?" Killian barked harshly. "Just as he was Tinkerbell's beloved?"

Ruby frowned. "Who is Tinkberell?"

"It's not important," Emma said, a sent a silencing look to Killian. While she did sympathize with the sorrows that had befallen his sister now was not the time to bring them up. "We're leaving now. And if you don't come with me, the next time I come back it will be with father!"

Now that seemed to cut through Ruby's stubbornness. Her rigid posture seemed to sag and a hint of fear entered her eyes. "Father is here in London?"

"Yes but I haven't told him of this place, yet. Now come with me now or-"

The door suddenly creaked open, halting the conversation and drawing everyone's attention to it. But of course there was only one other person who could have possibly walked through it. Neal.

Of the group, he saw Emma first, his face contorting in pure confusion. Then his gaze moved to Killian, where then a very hostile demeanor took over. And though his eyes remained on Mr. Darcy, his words were directed to Tamara. "What on Earth are they doing here?"

"They just showed up." She replied curtly.

"And now we're leaving," Emma cut in. She grabbed Ruby's arm again and this time wasn't met with any resistance.

"Leaving?" Neal laughed and turned his dark eyes back to Emma. "I don't think so. Darling, tell her the happy news of our upcoming marriage."

"A wedding without Father's permission?" Emma retorted.

Ruby whimpered quietly.

Neal glowered at her silence but wasn't too quick to give up. "It's already decided." He reached out his arm to take control of the cowering brunette.

Emma was about to slap the offending limb away before Killian slipped between she and Neal, his dangerous look putting all the other ones in the room to shame. "I believe no vows have been made," He said slowly, "Or rings exchanged. The young Miss Bennet, then, has no connection or obligation to you save the one you're trying to force on her."

"How is this any of your business?" Neal hissed. "Why are you even here?"

Emma, still holding onto Ruby's hand, moved to stand tall next to Killian. "He's here as a friend," She announced. "Which is so much more then you have ever been to this family."

A sick laugh burst from his mouth. "Oh Emma, still being fooled by him are you?"

"Enough of your bloody lives," Killian growled.

"Killian," Emma whispered, using her free hand to gentle tug him from moving forward. "Let me handle this." After he nodded she turned back to Neal. "The only fool here is you, Neal Wickham. To think you can prey on young and innocent girls and get away with it. Well, you will end this day, again, without a wife or fortune to sustain your miserable life. Now, we're leaving."

No one dare tried to stop them at that point, though the tension between them was boiling with a terrible heat. Ruby had made it out the door, and Emma as well, but before Killian could Neal made one last feeble attempt to stop them. Opportune word-feeble.

E walked briskly over to them, his face ugly with anger, and reached his arm out to grab someone-anything-to halt their progression. His finger tips were about to brush against the decrepit wood, a fowl word falling of the tip of his tongue, when Killian twisted around and thrust his formed fist right into the other man's face.

Ruby gasped and Emma turned around quick enough to see Neal tumble down to the ground, Tamara falling to her knees to assist him.

"Leave us alone or I swear I will make your life miserable," Killian threatened one last time, then ushered the other two girls down the stairs.

Mr. Bennet had been both elated and furious when reunited with Ruby. She had been a crying mess, crying innocence and confusion over the whole matter. One the wagon ride to where they were staying Emma and Killian had filled her in on what kind of man Neal Wickham exactly was and the part he had paid in Killian's past life. She hadn't stopped crying since.

Mr. Bennet, after his equal bouts of ranting and hugging, led Ruby to a room where she could rest. He informed both his daughters that this would be their last night and London and they would leave immediately the next morning to return home.

Mr. Darcy, all the while, had been outside in the wagon awaiting to speak with Emma. She had tried to get him to come in with her but he had refused and then made she and Ruby promise not to mention his presence in any of the day's dealings.

"But why?" Was Emma's first question when she joined him again in the wagon.

He shrugged, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "It was my pleasure to help, I needn't any praise for it."

"But my father would have been happy to hear-"

"And then felt obligated to me in some way." Killian interrupted. "As would any man would have in this situation, myself included. But no restitution is needed, at all. It is easier this way, trust me."

Emma wanted to protest but saw the logic behind his words. "Still," She said, her voice dropping to a whisper with sudden shakiness. "I wish there was….something, I could do to express my gratitude."

Oh dear that sounded completely inappropriate now that it was out in the open.

Killian must have noticed as well for he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, not needing to say another word.

"You know what I mean," Emma grumbled, a flush rushing up her neck.

"Aye, I do….Emma," He looked hesitant at first, debating something in his head, but then came to a decision. He reached forward and gently grasped Emma's hand, his skin so rough opposed to her softness. "I…I told you already why-why I did this. Not that I expect anything in return, mind you, but, well, I couldn't help but hope this may mean…."

What he was going to say, Emma could imagine. But she was afraid to hear them, just as he was afraid to speak them. Besides, she didn't know what to say in return. To confirm his hopes? Dash them down? Emma was sure her heart wasn't leaning toward the latter, but it was fearful of the former and what it would mean for them.

"Mr….Killian," The word was still so new to her, "I…I know why you did this. And what you hope….I-" She licked at her suddenly dry lips. "I do feel…" She raised her eyes to look into his earnest ones. Her heart was pounding so loud she couldn't hear anything else, but his blue eyes she could not look away from. "I do" She breathed, and then anything went quiet.

She felt the tug on her hand but felt a thousand miles away. She was already moving, and so was Killian, and they met each other in the middle of the carriage, their lips joining together with a warm tenderness.

Both wanted it to last longer but alas, it could not, not with her father and sister waiting for her inside and their departure set for the morning. "I-I have to go" Emma breathed against his lips, their foreheads touching and their noses brushing.

"I know," Killian murmured back. "Emma, I will see you again."

She pulled away to look at him, the fear over that exact sentiment clear on her face.

"I promise, you," He squeezed her hands, willing her to believe him. "I promise Emma."

And she let herself believe him.


	12. Chapter 12

Life, sadly and most unfortunately, grew rather slow and tedious upon returning home.

The damage Ruby had caused couldn't be reversed and yet it hadn't gone so far to be completely running either. It would be a small but ever present blot of shame on the Bennet family name, one they would just have to learn to live with. Of course, had Ruby actually married Neal the whole situation would be ten times worse and even more damning to their status but thank the heavens (and one Killian Darcy), that was not the case.

Of course Mrs. Bennet had both been equally furious and delighted to have her daughter back, switching so quickly between the two it was giving her family head spasms. Her sisters had been the same but more quickly to forgive and Mr. Bennet was even warming down his coldness to her. She was home and safe now, they kept telling themselves. It was the only thing that mattered.

But with that business out of the way there was really no other business to attend to.

And more often than not (perhaps every waking moment) Emma's thoughts drifted to Killian.

She tried to stop herself, really, but all she could see when she closed her eyes where blue ones looking back at her. When there was silence, his whispered words tickled her ears, promising he'd come back. And he had promised it, had he not? So where was he? What was he waiting for?

Had he lied?

Emma tried to trust him when her doubt grew so heavy but with each passing day it grew harder and harder to do so. And it wasn't like there was anything else going on to preoccupy her. Snow was Snow, perhaps more quiet than usual after the whole Bingly business. Ruby was kept in the house under lock and key for the foreseeable future and Abigail had taken it upon herself to learn a new language. Aurora, surprisingly, was the only one of the Bennet sisters to currently be participating in the world outside their home.

Philip had made good on his promise to come and ask Mr. Bennet's permission to court his daughter and (after much arguing due to the whole Ruby debacle and a newfound distrust of soldiers) he had relented after a tortuously long week. He called on her almost every day and Emma couldn't help but be both happy and jealous of Aurora's newfound happiness. Even Snow was going through the same conflict of feelings but, above all else, they were sisters, and they couldn't be more happy for her.

So far (and apparently serious) where they in their courting that Philip was coming to dinner tonight, the very first he would have with the family. No one was that worried, though, and there wasn't the tiniest bit of nerves on either side until an unexpected gust came along with him.

The doctor, Victor.

Both Emma and Snow had went wide eyed at his appearance but only they knew his connection to Ruby, no one else. And so no one else grew as tense as they did or even bat an eyelash to his appearance.

"I do apologize for bringing my friend," Philip said calm and charmingly. "But I very much wanted to introduce him to you all as he is more like a brother to me than anything or anyone else. With our acquaintance growing I so hope you will form one with him as well."

Mrs. Bennet had been delighted and Mr. Bennet accepting.

But, the most surprising response, was Ruby.

She grew quiet n his presence, not speaking at all and only stuttering out mumbled replies when she did. When his gaze drifted her way she blushed and ducked her head and whenever a situation arose to leave the room, if only for mere moments, she jumped to take it. Emma had never seen her sister so demure in her life.

They were all sitting in the drawing room now, their bellies full of dinner, and enjoying pleasant conversation when Ruby hastily offered to go help in the kitchen with tea. Emma, need to quell her curiosity, followed after, intent on getting an answer.

"What's wrong with you?" No point in beating around the bush.

Ruby twirled around and regarded her with surprise. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You're acting strange, don't deny it. And all because Victor is here. Did he do something to you in your acquaintance?" Emma had remembered Victor had said their friendship had been innocent, nothing compared to the one she had with Neal. Had he lied?

"No! No of course not!" Ruby immediately stated, her voice firm in its answer. "He was good to me….better than I deserved actually."

Emma regarded her sagged shoulders and mournful eyes. "Then what is it?"

Ruby's mouth opened once, twice, and three times before answering. "I…I'm embarrassed okay? Ashamed of what I did. I can't imagine what Victor must think of me…how he can even stand to be in the same room as me…."

Now it all made sense.

Emma smiled softly and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. She had feelings for the medical doctor, the first genuine feelings she probably ever had for a man. "Ruby, if how he looks at you is any indication, I believe he'd rather be nowhere else but in a room with you."

"Really? But what I did-"

"A mistake," Emma interjected. "One we all stopped, you included, before it was too late. And I do believe Victor is a much better man than Neal Wickham."

"It doesn't matter. Father probably won't even let me speak to a man alone until I've become an old spinster."

Had it been a couple of weeks ago, Emma would want Ruby as far away from him and any man of eternity as well. But she saw the toll Neal Wickham took on her sister and perhaps her own heart had softened due to Killian Darcy. Whatever the reason, Emma found all she wanted to do was help.

Emma grinned mischievously. "Let me take care of that."

As it turned out, distracting her parents was much easier then Emma excepted. Emma had almost wished they'd put up more of a fight, only to satisfy her own boredom. Helping Ruby was doing a good deed for her sister but it was also accomplishing in taking her mind off other certain things.

Besides, all it took was getting Snow to ask Abigail to perform on the piano, Aurora "wanting" some silence in the dining room, Philip following after her and their parents naturally following after him. Then Snow recanted her desire and led away a very confused Abigail, Emma following after them.

She sent her sister a reassuring wink before disappearing behind the door.

And it soon became another Bennet sister to find happiness in love.

Whenever Philip came calling now Victor was sure to be with him.

Mr. Bennet grew a high regard for Philip and so didn't question his friend, even learning to respect the medic as well. So, when Aurora asked if Ruby could accompany them on trips to town, he conceded with a smile (and stern warning).

Emma was happy for her, just like she was for Aurora, but couldn't help the tiniest nip of jealously.

Killian still hadn't returned.

She knew not where he was or what he was doing and even if she was on his mind as much as he was on hers.

With each passing day, she tried to grow colder and colder toward the relationship, so when the inevitable happened and he didn't return she would not be left heartbroken. But, it was proving rather difficult.

"Are you alright Emma?"

She had been supposed to be reading but she had been on the same page for the last ten minutes. Emma looked up from her book, and emerged from her deep musings, to see Snow looking at her with concern. "Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Snow put down her knitting and shrugged. "You're just…quiet now a days. More subdued. And I can't put my finger on why that might have happened."

Emma chewed on her lip. She wanted to tell her sister everything, to pore her heart out till every last detail was squeezed from her body. But saying it all, aloud and in plain sight, gave her fear. Fear it was all too real, fear that Killian would not return, and fear of facing her own feelings of being abandoned.

Emma ducked her head down. "It's nothing Snow."

"Emma, please-" She stopped whatever she was about to say as something outside the window drew her attention. "Whoever could that be?"

Emma followed her gaze to see a wagon racing up their drive, six horses at its helm and a finely dressed ride on the bench. Whoever this was, it was someone of high importance.

"Mother and Father aren't even home," Snow worried as she stood up. Their parents had left some time ago to have some tea with friends. Aurora and Ruby were out as well, spending time with their suitors, and Abigale had retired to her bedroom to catch up on her studies.

Emma followed after Snow to the door in anticipation of greeting their guests, both of them patting down their dresses and checking their hair for any stray strands.

Who awaited on the other side, however, Emma wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"Lady Cora," Emma exclaimed with surprise, nearly forgetting her cue and dipped into a hasty curtsey. "How can I help you?"

Snow followed suit, just as bewildered.

Lady Cora de Bourgh looked as regal as ever, donned in a blackish purple dress accented with equally dark gems decorated all over her person. Her painted eyes were narrowed right at Emma and she brushed past her and into the house without bothering to give a proper greeting in return.

Following right after her was Zelena de Bourgh, still looking as meek as ever but there was a certain defiance in her eyes Emma didn't recall seeing the last time they met. As usual, the large green broach clung at her neck but her the rest of her attire, even hair style, was modest in its appearance. Modest, however, couldn't be used to describe the final guest to strut into the house.

Regina.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Her blood red lips formed into a smirk, and she gave a casual shrug of the shoulders. "On business dear Snow. Nothing pertaining to you, though, so not to worry."

Surprise was still evident on her face but Snow allowed some suspicion to enter her features. "What business?"

"Miss Bennet," Cora's voice boomed from the drawing room, making everyone run hastily into it.

She stood poised in the middle of the room, apparently too good to sit down on the furniture. Zelena remained behind her, her head slightly bent but her eyes trained on Emma. Regina joined them, looking as smug as ever.

The hostility radiating off them was too much to ignore and effectively rid Emma of her shock. Whatever they wanted, it was not good. She crossed her arms over her chest and put on face of complete indifference. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I am here on very grave business Miss Bennet," Cora began, her voice sharp enough to cut through ice. "It has reached my ears that you intend to marry my nephew, Mr. Darcy. And I have come here to put a halt to such nonsense immediately."

Emma heard Snow gasp softly the same time her body jolted at his name. She composed herself quickly enough, and halted any emotion from seeping into her face. "You have come all this way for only this purpose?"

Cora's eyes widened with rage. "You don't deny it then?"

"I deny nor confirm anything," Emma replied. "As such matters do not concern your Ladyship."

Zelena looked aghast at such a statement and Regina was downright gleeful, probably happy to see Emma' impending doom.

"You insolent girl!" Cora spat. "How dare you talk to me in such a way! You and your family are a disgrace, an embarrassment to have any connection-even the slightest acquaintance-to my nephew! Even without your sister causing you such shame of a scandalous marriage you are no one, you have no importance, money, or status. You are nothing compared to Killian!"

Every word was a dagger to Emma's heart but still she remained resolute.

After a quivering moment of silence, Emma said slowly but strongly, "If your Ladyship is quite done, you may go now."

"Excuse me?"

"You have come into my home without invitation and then proceeded to insult my family and I. Your presence is not desired any further so, if you will, see yourself out."

"I told you," Regina snarled. "I told you how ill-mannered she was. What she could have done to have twisted Killian so I'll never know."

Emma felt Snow stir beside her.

"Killian is engaged to my daughter!" Cora continued, completely ignoring Emma and Regina. "It was planned since their birth. Do you think you honestly can break up such a union? For what? For love? Do you know what love is girl? It's weakness. Fools marry for love and end up destitute, ruined. Now I ask you again, are you engaged to my nephew or not?"

Zelena, at least, didn't shy away at being mentioned.

"Your Ladyship obviously thinks so or you would not have come to begin with," Snow pronounced, shocking just about everyone in the room. Even Emma. She starred at her sister with awe, too proud yet too surprised to say another word.

"Who," Snow continued, "Mr. Darcy decides to marry is completely up to him and the woman whose hand he asks for. Your visit here accomplishes nothing. As my sister said, your Ladyship, I believe you have overstayed your welcome."

"Well I have never!" Cora all but screamed in the quiet house. Her usual pale face was painted in red and her usual calm demeanor was gone. She looked positively livid. With a huff, she grabbed her skirts and shuffled out of the room, her daughter scurrying after her.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Regina hissed, marching right up to Snow. "Who you dared to insult?"

"I don't care who she is," Snow replied coolly. "Absolutely no one speaks to my sister that way."

Regina's body trembled with anger. "Then you're a fool just like her. Didn't you learn from my brother that a Bennet girl is not the kind of girl a gentleman marries?"

No one saw it coming.

Emma heard the crack of skin on skin first, then registered the image of Snow's hand swiping hard against Regina's cheek. A red mark formed quicker then she would have expected.

"I…you…you just-" Regina looked like a gasping fish.

"Get out," Snow ordered.

Regina was outraged, perhaps just as much as Cora, but wasted no time leaving the house, strewing a slew of very in appropriate words as she did.

"Snow…." Emma whispered, still unsure if she saw what just happened correctly. "You just, oh my God, you just slapped Regina."

The brunette shrugged. "She deserved it. That was horrid what those three just did. They had no right to come here like that or speak to you in that manner. Emma-"

She was cut off as Emma launched herself at her sister, embracing her in a tight hug. "Thank you," She whispered into the crook her neck, smiling deeper when she felt Snow's arms tighten around her.

"Emma," Snow whispered. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but…what they said about Mr. Darcy…?"

It seemed that no matter what Emma was going to have to talk about it. She closed her eyes and sighed. "We're not engaged," She pulled back and looked sadly at her sister. "He asked but…but I said no. But Snow, that seems so long ago and so much has happened that I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure about anything."

Snow tilted her to the side. "Emma, I didn't even know."

"How could you, I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. And now…now I haven't even heard from him and I'm not sure what we are to each other. What we could be. I'm just…I'm so confused."

"Did he say he'd see you again?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you will Emma."

"Snow, you can't know that."

She smiled and palmed Emma's cheeks gently. "Have faith. I do and so should you. But, if you don't mind, I'd really like to hear what's been going on in your life. It seems I've missed a lot."

Well that was a understatement.


	13. Chapter 13

Again,

"Emma!"

With a start, Emma snapped out of her daze and looked up to her sister. Snow gave a pointed look at her hands, brining her attention to the flowers now crushed between her fingers. Their greens stems were thinned and twisted, and the petals, if not already on the floor, were dangling sadly from their buds. She had meant to make a circlet of them, just like Aurora was expertly doing next to her, but apparently her mind had wandered.

A lot of that was happening recently.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, dropping the ruined daisies to the ground. "It is, ah, a little hot out." It was, but Snow saw quickly saw through the lie. Thankfully, she just smiled and chose not to point out what was truly bothering Emma.

"Why don't you take a walk?" She suggested lightly. "It might clear your head."

Emma nodded mutely and rose, not causing the slightest but if suspicion from her other sisters. Abigail's nose was buried in a book, and Ruby was picking the petals off the flowers rather than making crowns of them. Aurora and Snow staid on their task, making the prettiest things you had ever seen. Nothing was wrong. Everyone was happy.

Everyone but Emma.

She sighed to herself as she slipped away, trying for the umpteenth time to not let her thoughts drift to him. It was proving to be quite impossible.

Rubbing her arms, Emma tried to focus on the gentle waves of the lake, the clear sky above, even the bugs drifting from stem to stem of the high grass. Anything really. She thought about her mother at home, babbling to her father about when Philip would probably propose to Aurora. She imagined how he would be near sleep at this point or just as consumed with a book as Abigail currently was. She tried to think about how much happier Snow seemed now a days. Not to her usual self, of course, but much better than she had been before. She even though of what Ariel could possibly be doing at the moment, tucked away in her little home with August.

But it was no use. It never was. No matter what or who she thought of, it always somehow lead back to him. And it simply was not fair.

A frustrated growl burst past her lips and her fingers flew to her temples to rub them. She was going to drive herself mad with her troublesome thoughts.

Her head was pounding. Harder and harder, louder and louder, it was increasing more and more with each passing second. Why on earth was it getting so loud?

Hoof prints.

Emma's eyes snapped open. That wasn't her head. At least, not entirely. She looked across the lake, back to where her sisters where, and noticed them looking around as well. Horses were coming, their neighs and hooves against the floor getting louder, but they couldn't see them yet.

And then there as a flash of black and Emma's heart nearly stopped.

There as Killian, atop of his black steed, rounding around the river. Emma could barely tear her eyes off him but she glanced away for a second to notice he had a party with him. Behind him, on top of a grey and white mount, was David and right after him, on his own brown steed, was Graham.

Emma's feet hadn't moved so fast in her life. She quickly retraced her steps back to her sisters, who were now rising from their seats and batting grass and flowers from their skirts. Snow, Emma noted, was moving the most frantic. Ruby was even picking some forgotten pieces off their eldest sister's frock, also noting the potential importance of this moment.

Emma reached them at the same time the men did, but unfortunately with pinks cheeks and a panting breath. The temperature certainly wasn't helping her look better either.

"Good morning" Graham announced cheerily, "How are you fine ladies today?"

They all promptly curtsied and murmured a collective "Good day" but past that, gave no other word. Frankly, they were all at a lost as to why the three would be here.

"We were coming to your house," David said, rather nervously. His eyes were trained on Snow, but they kept darting and forth between her and the ground, almost afraid to remain on her for more than a few moments. "But, ah, it seems we have run into you here."

"So it seems" Snow murmured quietly.

Emma dared a look at Killian, her heart beating radically in her chest, and nearly gasped when he saw his crystal blue eyes were focused on entirely on her. But his face was so unreadable, so much than she had ever seen it before, that she couldn't fathom what was going on in his head. Whatever it was though, it certainly had to do with her. But was it good? Or bad?

Nerves got the best of her, and she averted her gaze to the ground.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ruby spoke up, no longer waiting for her elder sisters to take control of the situation. She had had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't that they wouldn't, but more that they couldn't.

"A social call," Graham replied, also taking on the role of speaker of his otherwise quiet group. "Of the most pleasant of kinds"

"Oh?" Ruby grinned, "What could that possibly mean?"

"Well," He hopped down from his horse, making David instantly does the same. It seemed he'd quite forgotten to dismount all together before Graham gave him the idea. Killian, of course, acted calm and collected as he slid down to the ground, his demeanor annoyingly poised and the air around him not near as charged as it was around Emma. His eyes, though, remained on her, for she could feel them burning through her skin. Still, she refused to look up at him.

Graham continued, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I believe our friend Mr. Bingley has something to say"

All eyes turned to him expectantly, making a blush ran up his cheeks. "Ah, I-well," He stammered, a nervous laugh escaping his lips, "That is, I was looking to speak to Miss Bennet alone. Snow Bennet, I mean, um…"

Shades of red began to blossom upon Snow's cheeks as well, and everyone at that point were trying to hold back their grins.

Seeing her sister's distress immediately brought Emma back to life. "Of course," Emma announced, "We can all return home and have some tea while we give them a moment" She twirled around a tad awkwardly, trying to act calm but her nerves making her fail miserably. She felt her legs wobble a bit, and noted the sweat now forming under her dress, but kept moving forward.

She heard Ruby and Aurora giggle loudly but obey her orders, Abigail presumably walking right behind them. The movement of the horses also signaled Graham and Killian were following as well. Truthfully, she was too nervous to turn around and look.

They weren't too far from home and it only took a couple of minutes to finally reach there. Aurora and Ruby had rushed in front of her through the front door, already calling for their mother and father to report what was most likely happening with their eldest sister. Emma couldn't help but laugh and even Abigail was smiling at the turn of events.

"Emma"

Her body jolted at the sound of his voice and froze her right at the spot, her foot hovering a mere step from entering the front door. She swallowed thickly and looked, she hoped, causally over her shoulder. "Yes?"

Killian's smile was small and soft but it was most defiantly there, and Emma was finally allowed some glimpse at what he was thinking. All her breath left her body as she did, and a rush of happiness and hopes rushed through her blood.

"May I have a word?" He asked politely, but the hand that reached up to scratch behind his ear showed some of the nerves that were there.

Emma licked her lip and nodded. "Of course,"

"Miss Bennet," Graham said loudly, directing his words to Abigail. "I heard you are quite the musician. Could I trouble you to play me a song while your other sisters get our tea ready?" He offered her his arm, which she happily took, and began to enter the house. He did, however manage to shoot Emma a wink before he disappeared.

She couldn't help but grin back and couldn't quite shake it off when he was gone.

"Emma," Killian said again, this time taking a couple steps toward her. She again warmed at the sound of her name on his lips. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Still unsure of her voice, Emma simply nodded and took his outstretched arm. She was already terribly warm with the temperature and her fluctuating feelings, but the feel of their flesh so close together, even with the barrier of his coat sleeve, was almost too much to bear. Her eyelids fluttered at the proximity, and her cheeks grew even redder, but it was his scent that was the truly overwhelming force. It did not matter that they were outside in the fresh air, that there were a million other aromas floating around, all she could smell was Killian, all she could breathe was Killian.

"I can only imagine what David and Snow are discussing," Emma said after some time of silence. She was proud that there was no waver in her tone. "But I'm curious, what caused such an event to occur? The ways things ended between them…"

"Was unfortunate," Killian supplied. "A mistake due to some factors in the situation being hidden at that moment."

Emma quirked her eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well," Killian smiled ruefully and ducked his head. "Perhaps there was a third party involved that should have minded his own business. Of course it was all for the sake of being a good friend."

"Of course"

"But you know," Killian halted their procession, stopping under the shade of a weeping willow. "I think good ol' Dave was just about ready to hop on his horse and ride right over here, regardless of anyone's opinion. Myself included."

"Is that so?" Emma inquired, still smiling haughtily at him in his moment of apology.

"Aye. If it wasn't obvious, he is completely besotted with your sister. Always droning on and one about he would always find her or some other nonsense. I thought he was mad at first. But then, well, let's say I began to understand him a tad better."

His tone grew deeper by his last word, and Emma again found hersel loss of breath. The mood was shifting and both where keenly aware of it. Absently, her hand reached out and began to toy with a hanging branch of the tree. She heard herself ask, "Why?"

Killian blew out a soft sigh of air and mimicked Emma in her actions. He reached higher to grab a branch, and began to gently play with the leaves only some centimeters above Emma's hand. "I didn't know what it was like to be in love," He began, his voice slow and deep. "Couldn't possibly understand how it could make you rethink everything in your life and the want it could cause. And oh how it makes you want."

His hand slid down a little and Emma felt her own rising up.

"David wanted more than nothing not to leave her. He wanted to marry your sister. He wanted to love and protect her. He still wants that. And I believe he's making her aware of the fact right now."

Though she was more than elated for Snow, Emma truly did not want to talk about her right now. "And did it make you want?" She asked in a whisper. "Love, that is."

Their hands had bumped into each other, their skin warm and the leaves between them being unabashedly crushed.

Killian laced their fingers together, smiling as he did. "Oh Emma, don't you know? Of course it makes me want. It makes me want you."

Then his lips were on hers. She gasped into his mouth, and felt his hands at her hips gripping her tightly. He pushed, and she pulled, and then her back was pressed up against the bark of the tree and her fingers were dragging through his hair.

Killian hummed against her mouth and pressed closer, his tongue sliding against her lips, asking for entrance. She obliged, and then they were both breathing each other in and out under the summer sun. His hands drew up and down her sides and she trembled at the touch of his hips against hers.

"Killian," Emma breathed, regretfully pulling back. "We have to-"

"Stop. Aye I know," He let out a chuckle and pressed their foreheads together. "You just drive me crazy Miss Bennet."

"I could say the same about you Mr. Darcy."

"You know," Killian tipped his head to the side and nudged her with his nose. "Though I have grown fond of our proper use of names with each other, I do desire an adjustment of some kind."

"What do you mean? I already said you could call me Emma."

"No, not that." He pulled back from her, unwrapping their arms and causing a frown to curve at Emma's lips. "It's the Bennet part I would like to change."

Oh dear.

Emma blinked in a sudden stupor, and was at a loss of words and movements. She was frozen against the tree, dumbfounded as Killian bent down to one knee.

"Though this didn't quite go the way I hoped the first go around, I have higher aspirations this time. Emma Bennet,"

She began to smile, and might have even felt some tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

She must have been dreaming. Asleep in bed, Snow snoring (even though she denied it) next to her, and her mother preparing a new lists of complaints to onslaught her with in the morning. There was no way she was sitting in her den, the candle lights dimmed down low, with Killian Darcy pressed to her side and his arm around her waist.

Oh, and that they were engaged to be married.

No, she had to be dreaming.

But there was Snow across the room in a similar position with David, perhaps cuddling even more on the loveseat, and engaged as well. And Graham sitting with them, just as stupidly happy.

So no, maybe not dreaming.

"Alright love?" Killian whispered in her ear, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Perfectly fine," She replied, giving him a large smile. "Just a little…in awe I guess."

"Considering everything, I suppose I am too."

"So I feel like I have to apologize for my sister's unexpected visit," David said gaining everyone's attention. "Regina is a bit…abrasive."

"Abrasive?" Emma laughed. "I think that's putting it lightly."

"And I should apologize for my aunt and cousin," Killian added. "What they did was unpardonable. But I must admit, after I heard what happened, I couldn't help but be a little happy."

"A little?" Graham laughed. "He was practically jumping for joy. I don't know who was more excited to come here, you or David."

"Quiet Graham," Killian growled.

Emma turned accusingly at him. "Wait a second. Why on Earth where you happy that your Aunt came here to give me a verbal lashing?"

There was the nervous scratch behind the ear move.

"Tell her cousin!" Graham teased. "Or shall I?"

"It was nothing really," Killian glared at Killian before turning to Emma. "It was just, well, after I heard how you handled her, it gave me the hope you hadn't regretted our last moment together."

"And you thought I would?" Emma had been fearful it was Killian who had regretted their last meeting or why else would he have taken so long to contact her again?

He shrugged. "Could you blame me given our history?"

"I couldn't," Snow giggled. "Now that I know your history that is."

"Snow!"

"See Emma, even you're sister is on my side."

"Don't worry," Graham interrupted. "I favor you much more than my pontz of a cousin here Emma."

Killian let out a groan. "Why did we take him along again David?"

"I believe it was for if we both managed to chicken out."

"Which you didn't, thankfully." Snow smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, thankfully," Emma echoed, giving her own suitor a warm smile.

There was still tomorrow to deal with. There were her parents. Her sisters. Killian's family. David's family. It wouldn't be easy. But since the beginning, it never had been. But now Emma and Killian were finally, finally, on the same page. After so many arguments, misunderstandings, manipulations, and confused feelings, they were together. And truly, that was all that matte


	14. Chapter 14

"You look beautiful Snow," Emma murmured affectionately, placing a pin to the last errant curl on her sister's updo. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, noting the whimsical look floating in Snow's eyes.

A slight blush painted Snow's cheeks, the reality of what day it was almost taking her breath away. Her eyes glanced down nervously to her white dress, making sure there was no stains or smears of any kind. As it had been five seconds ago, the clothe was pristine and clean. "Look at me fussing over myself" She laughed breathlessly and tried to clear her head of troublesome thoughts. "It's just as much my day as it is yours Emma"

The blonde grinned, fighting back her own blush of excitement and nervousness. "Yes but we both know I'm the more calm and collected one of the group,"

Snow sprang from her seat and twirled around, now setting her sights to inspect Emma's own white gown. "You look lovely Emma. Truly."

She ducked her head in response and took a step back from her sister's gaze. "It will do I suppose."

"Always so modest" Snow laughed. "Killian is going to be dumbstruck"

"I'm more worried about David and his response to you to be honest,"

Snow grinned wordlessly at the thought of her soon to be husband. Her hands absently fluttered up to her hair, gently touching it to make sure everything was in place. "I can't believe its happening," She murmured, more to herself than Emma. "I can't believe I found him,"

Noting her sister's sudden draw into herself, Emma silently left the room and travelled down the stairs. She was in need of some time to herself too since, after all, it was her wedding day as well. Though she was outwardly more composed than Snow, inside her feelings were in just as much as a jumble.

Ariel and August's house, a perfect size for the couple, was proving to be more than inadequate for the whole of the Bennet clan. Her younger sisters, even Abigail, were running around madly trying to make sure their dresses and hair dos were just perfect, their shouts and stomping feet echoing off every wall in the house. Then there was their mother, her loud and never ending voice reaching them in literally any possible position in the abode. Even Philip and Victor were adding to the mayhem. Though they had spent their nights in Rosings, courtesy of Mr. Darcy, they spent the days leading up to the big event with the Bennets in August's house. They were currently with Mr. Bennet and August in the sitting room, drinking, laughing, and talking loudly about today's upcoming events.

"Where are you sneaking off to?"

Emma spun around with a guilty look. "Ah, some fresh air?"

Ariel raised an eyebrow at her. "Fresh air on your wedding day hm? Not getting cold feet are we?"

"Of course not!" I just-well, you know how I like the outdoors. Well, more walking that is. And I-"

Ariel laughed and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "I'm just teasing you. Emma Bennet doesn't run from any man. Even the loathsome Mr. Darcy. Go on, get your wits together. Everything will begin sooner than you think."

"Even though I've already said it, thank you for all this Ariel. I know we are placing an imposition on you and August like this, practically taking over your home. But Lady Cora insisted we have the wedding here, as if she has actually warming up to me. I know she's only doing it to get back on Killian's good side but-"

"Emma, please. It is no imposition at all. We're family. I am more than delighted to be able to help you and Snow on this special day. And August hasn't been able to keep quiet about it since he found out he was going to reside over the event." She then leaned in, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Besides, I am more than aware of how hard it is to tell the old hag no."

The two burst into a fit of giggles until Ariel pushed Emma out the door so she could finally find some short reprieve of peace.

It, thankfully, wasn't too hot a day yet the sun was high and bright and the skies blue and clear. A soft but persistent breeze was helping to cool things down and aiding Emma halt some of her own sweating. More from nerves, though, if anything. She let her feet do the walking while her mind wandered to about a million other things. Killian, Snow, David, Lady Cora, Killian, her family, Snow again, and then finally Killian, till she couldn't think of anything but him.

She didn't want to ponder too much about him or the wedding because, if she did, she would surely begin to lose her composure and break down into a fit of nerves. Her mother was doing enough of that for her and Snow combined. But still, she couldn't help but think how he would look as she walked down the aisle. What he would say to her at the altar. How they would kiss after the vows had been said.

She let out a short laugh at her own giddiness. She truly couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"Emma, you're a vision."

She nearly let out scream at the sudden intrusion of her peace, and twirled around with wide eyes. "Killian!"

She hadn't realized how far she had walked, she was much closer to the Rosings manor than she had intended on being. If anything she had thought of walking towards the Church, to perhaps just get a small peak of the decorations her little sisters had promised her looked beautiful, but somehow her feet had taken her here. To him.

"Killian!" She exclaimed, taking an unconscious step back. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me!"

He let out a soft chuckle but continued walking toward her, uncaring of her sudden exclamation. She got a good look at him as he did so, though all she wanted to do was run back to the house. His suit was, of course, very fine-made of raven black material, pristine white shirt and pants, and buttons that shined so brightly, she actually wouldn't doubt if they were made of true gold. He looked very, very, handsome.

"Killian" Emma warned, adverting is outstretched hands.

"Who would have thought you were one for tradition?" He laughed, catching her before she truly got away. One arm encircled her waist while his other rose up to place a hand on her cheek. He cupped it softly and brought their faces close together, stopping only a breath away from their lips touching. "Emma, love, you are. A vision. A complete vision of beauty."

Her eyes shot down to the ground, his intense gaze already too heavy to hold. "You've already gotten me to agree to marry you, no need to charm me anymore."

Again he laughed, and she felt his lips press warmly against her forehead. "My stubborn lass who can't accept a compliment. Lucky for me to run into you now and have some alone time before the vultures descend."

"Headed, of course, by the lead vulture, your Aunt."

Killian kissed her again, this time on her cheek. "She will be on her best behavior today, I promise. Now that she sees there is no way you and I are not marrying she has to give up her ire against you."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she will be inviting me to tea every week now."

"Then do what I do, ignore her."

Emma let out a small huff. "Easier said than done when she all but forced us to have our wedding on her estate. And Snow and David as well!"

"David is more than happy to have it here," Killian argued. "Snow as well. You, my love, are the only one with issue."

"Can you blame me?"

Killian pecked her nose. "Not at all. But it is our wedding day and I had hoped you would try to be happy above anything else."

"Of course I am!" Now Emma's hand rose to Killian's face, her thumb smoothing over his familiar scar. "I'm sorry, we won't talk about it anymore…today."

Killian laughed but nonetheless nuzzled her palm. "That's my lass."

"Did you need some fresh air as well?" Emma inquired, doing as she promised and dropping the subject of his aunt. "Is having drinks with David and Graham, cherishing your last moments of being single, not as fun as you hoped?"

"I could ask the same of you," He countered, "Having second doubts, strolling out here on your own?"

"Never" Emma grinned, bumping their noses together. "It will take more than some fancy crowded ceremony to scare me off."

Killian whispered a husky, "Good" and then, finally, claimed her lips with his own.

The kiss was slow and gentle but set Emma's body aflame and in further anticipation to get the whole wedding ceremony over with until they could finally be alone, as husband and wife.

After they pulled away, Emma couldn't help but laugh. "This is such bad luck."

"Good for us, then, you and I have never quite done things traditionally."

"You're right, we haven't."

The ceremony was, beyond a doubt, wonderful.

The Church had been bathed with white decorations and assortments of flowers, courtesy of the doting soon to be husbands. Every pew was filled to the brim and some people even had to stand in the back and alongside the walls.

It had been daunting at first, certainly not what Emma had ever pictured to be her wedding day to be like, but with Snow by her side and Killian waiting for her down the aisle, she could hardly care.

When Killian had taken her hand before the altar everything seemed to go very fast. August spoke, vows were exchanged, prayers said, and then the climactic kisses. She had briefly remembered glancing over to Snow and David before focusing on herself and Killian.

In all honesty, Emma couldn't quite tell you how long the ceremony had taken. All she could see was Killian throughout the whole thing, and feel the love swirling within her.

Before she knew it, they were at the celebration in Rosings manor.

The music was loud and joyous, the crowd even more so, and already people were on the floor twirling and dancing with merriment.

Killian-her husband- had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist and the two were enjoying watching their friends and family enjoy themselves.

Aurora and Ruby were sharing a dance together, laughing loudly as they usually did, before they pulled Philip and Victor over to join them, who had been watching them adoringly from the sides. Philip was a fine dancer and moved Aurora around with ease but Victor, visibly, seemed to be having trouble with it. Ruby took it all in good stride though, and seemed content enough to simply have him be there with her.

"He's going to ask her to marry him," Killian whispered in her ear.

"Who?" Emma asked, since the statement could have readily applied to both Victor and Philip.

"Philip" He replied, "Your father was talking to me about it. Apparently Philip asked his permission today but didn't want to propose until after you and Snow had your special day."

"He does adore her and she him. I'm sure Ruby will be getting her own question soon enough."

"Yes, but I believe Victor is trying to be a gentleman and let some time pass after the whole Neal incident."

Emma leaned against Killian's chest as she watched a Ruby try to teach Victor to properly twirl her. "Ruby is more than besotted with him. I think he could ask now and she wouldn't even take a breath before saying yes."

He placed a kiss on her head. "A happy ending for all the Bennet sisters than."

"indeed. Though I am now a Darcy in case you've forgotten."

"Never" Killian vowed, gently grabbing her chin to look up at him. "I love you Emma"

Like so long ago at the Bingley ball when the whole room seemed to fade away and it was just Killian and Emma dancing, Emma could now only see and hear her husband. The room was empty, everyone gone, and it was just he and her.

"I love you Killian," Emma whispered back.

Naturally, they had started kissing, oblivious to all around them, until a hand tugged Emma out of their revere.

"You will have her all for yourself tonight Killian!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, pulling Emma toward the dance floor. "Let me have some fun with my new sister!"

"Forgive me for being so selfish," He laughed, waving at them both as they disappeared into the crowd.

Emma laughed as well, and couldn't stop as Tinkerbell joined in. They danced wildly on the floor and was soon joined by the rest of her sisters, even Snow, and Ariel as well. Her parents were watching with happy eyes, and Bell and Rumple beside them looking just as content.

They were all together, all happy, and Emma could not think of anything better that could replace this moment.


End file.
